


Drifters

by SilentRain91



Series: The island [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Children, Desert Island, F/F, Fluff, Graphic Violence, Mentions of Blood, Protective Lexa, no worries clexa is life, people die, sequel to shipwrecked, warning for violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEQUEL TO SHIPWRECKED.</p><p>The drifters are back onto their island. New drifters are joining them, including orphans. Clarke really likes one of the children and asks Lexa if they can keep the child as their own. Well, how can Lexa say no to her wife? Everything seems fine, until one night where invaders attack their island. Lexa's heart breaks when the invaders aim for the innocent children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *****WARNING this chapter mentions blood and death. This chapter contains quite a bit of violence. Read with care.*****

The night is spilling in, bit by bit. A campfire is crackling, spreading a warm pleasant glow. Lexa and the other drifters are sitting on the tree logs. There are extra tree logs, where the non-drifters are sitting and the orphans.

Lexa stands up, ready to address everyone. She’s aware that the orphans have no idea yet who she is. Her posture is strong and confident. She has a stoic look on her face, eyes vacant of any emotions. She clasps her hands firmly behind her back.

“Drifters, today we are welcoming new drifters! I will offer each one of you the opportunity to become a drifter. It is an honor to receive an offer like this! You have the right to refuse my offer. However, I will only extend this offer once! If you refuse, you will not be one of us and you will not have a home on our island. My name is Lexa, I am the commander. If you accept my offer, you will accept me as your commander and do as I say.”

Lexa holds her hand out to Clarke. “This is Clarke, my wife. She is my equal and she will be respected as my equal.” She brings her wife’s hand to her lips and kisses her knuckles.

Lexa approaches Harper and Monroe who are sitting together.

“Harper and Monroe. You both are friends to us drifters. I hereby extend you both the offer to become drifters. If refused, I will allow you both occasional visits.” Lexa reaches for her blade and waits for their answer. “If you accept, you will take our blood oath.”

Harper and Monroe look at each other and whisper a few things in each other’s ear.

“Would we be allowed to travel back and forth if we say yes to becoming drifters?” Harper carefully asks. “We want to be drifters, but we don’t think we’re ready to fully live on this island.”

Lexa tightens her grip on her blade. “Drifters!” She motions for the other drifters to stand up. “We will take a vote.”

Octavia stands up with Emily in her arms. She’s surprised Lexa is letting them vote. Usually Lexa commands and decides.

Lexa shifts her eyes between Clarke, Octavia, Raven, Anya, Aden and Lincoln. “You will vote yes or no. If yes, you may sit down again. If no, don’t sit down.”

Clarke, Octavia, Aden, Anya and Lincoln sit down. Raven continues to stand up.

Lexa looks at Raven and raises her eyebrows. “You are voting no?”

“Well actually, I’m just stretching my legs.”

Lexa rolls her eyes. “Sit down, Raven.”

When Raven sits down, Lexa continues. She waits for Harper and Monroe to hold the palm of their hands up to her. She makes a small cut, to draw some blood. She grabs a bowl and waits for them to squeeze their hands above it.

Satisfied, Lexa turns to Jake. “I extend you the offer to become a drifter. You will be permitted to sail out from time to time.”

Jake smiles and holds the palm of his hand up. When Lexa makes a small cut, he squeezes his hand above the bowl.

Lexa walks up to her father. “Father, I extend you the offer to become a drifter. You are permitted to sail out.”

Gustus smiles at his daughter and holds the palm of his hand up. Lexa makes a small cut and he squeezes his hand above the bowl.

Lexa approaches Indra who is already holding the palm of her hand up. “I assume you are accepting my offer?”

Indra nods. “Yes, commander.”

Lexa makes the cut and lets Indra squeeze her hand above the bowl. She extends the offer to her father’s crew as well. They all accept.

When she approaches Bellamy, she looks at Octavia. “Bellamy, you will not be one of us. I will grant you the option to visit. When I deem you worthy, I will consider offering you to become a drifter.”

Lastly, Lexa approaches the orphans. “I offer you all a home here. Each one of you can become a drifter. That is what our people are called, drifters.” She kneels down to be at eye-level with the children. “If you hold out one of your fingers for me, I will make a little prick.”

Lexa waits for the children to hold a finger out to her. She can’t get it over her heart to make them hold out the palms of their hands. Instead, she opts to make a little prick in their fingers, just enough for a drop of blood. She carefully pricks their fingers, as if she’s afraid they’ll break.

Lexa walks up to Octavia who’s holding Emily. “May I?” She holds one of her hands out towards the child.

Octavia nods and watches Lexa closely.

Lexa takes one of Emily’s hands and dips it in the bowl. She’s not going to cut or prick an infant.

Lexa stands up and burns the blood. “Welcome drifters, old ones and new ones.” She looks around, pleased to see her people. “Anya, stand up.”

Anya does as she’s told and approaches Lexa.

Lexa clears her throat. “To those who do not know this, Anya and I are mentors. We train the other drifters.” Her voice is strong. “From this day on, there are more drifters.” She thinks about all the new drifters. There are at least twenty new drifters. “The amount of drifters is too much for the both of us to train.”

Lexa shifts her eyes between all the drifters. “Aden, my best pupil.” She flicks her wrist for him to stand up. “I give you the position of mentor, for the adults.”

Aden bows his head in respect. It makes him smile that Lexa is giving him such an important role in their drifter family. He has been training really hard and now it is paying off.

Lexa locks her eyes with Octavia. “Octavia, Anya’s best pupil.” She motions for Octavia to stand up. “I give you the position of mentor, for the orphans.”

Octavia smiles and dips her head. She is happy to be honored with that position.

Lexa holds her hand out for her wife. “Clarke, I give you the position of mentor, for the orphans. You will be their mentor, with Octavia.”

Lexa selected Octavia and Clarke on purpose to train the children. She knows how much they both love children and she thinks it’ll be nice for them. In Octavia’s case it also has to do with the fact that Octavia is really good.

“I assign all the old drifters as guardians of the orphans.”

Lexa divides the huts and tells everyone where to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke cuddles up with Lexa in their hammock.

“I missed this.”

“I missed this too, Clarke.”

Clarke softly kisses her wife. “It feels good to be here again.”

Lexa smiles. “We are home.”

Clarke is happy to be back on the island. It is peaceful and relaxing. They’re finally away from the loud noises and everything else that was a sensory overload. This is their home, their island. She is happy her dad and Gustus arranged all of this for them, happy that they brought them home.

Lexa gently traces Clarke’s arm with her index finger. She likes how soft her wife’s skin is.

“My father, his crew and your dad will be sailing out again soon.” Lexa whispers. “They plan to bring more orphans to us, from time to time.”

Clarke locks her eyes with her wife’s. “It is really sweet what they’re doing and what you’re doing is sweet too. All those orphans, they didn’t have any family and here they are a part of our drifter family.” Her voice is low and husky. “Who would have guessed it would ever come to all of this.”

“My father has always had his heart in the right place and I can tell your father is a good man too, Clarke.”

“You have a good heart too, Lexa.” Clarke gently presses a hand on her wife’s chest. “I can feel it.” Her lips curl up into a smile. “You are the commander. You were never obligated to accept all those people and those orphans as drifters, but you did.”

“You and I both know what it feels like to be orphans. After that storm, we thought we were orphans and we had each other as a family. Now, those children have a chance to have a family.” Lexa leans in and kisses her wife. “I am doing what you would have done.”

“I think our fathers believed we would take the orphans in without hesitation, otherwise they wouldn’t have arranged for them to be brought here.”

“I believe you are right, Clarke.”

Clarke presses her lips softly against her wife’s lips. Her tongue gently strokes Lexa’s bottom lip. When Lexa’s lips part, she parts hers too.

Lexa comfortably cuddles with her wife and falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke is at the river with a small child in her arms. Octavia and Emily are with her.

Clarke smiles brightly at the child and holds her up. “You are so cute.” She coos.

Octavia is holding Emily in her arms, making sure her head stays above the water. “Lexa is going to find you soon.” She whispers. She knows Lexa always finds Clarke.

“Isn’t this girl cute?” Clarke’s voice is high pitched. “So, cute.”

“We are supposed to be training the children right now.”

“You are sitting here too, you know.”

Clarke knows they are supposed to be training the children instead of sitting in the river, but she couldn’t help herself. She knows her wife will find her, but Lexa won’t be mad at her.

“I’m having a moment with my daughter, Clarke.”

Footsteps behind them make them turn around.

Lexa has her arms crossed and looks at her wife. “Clarke, are you here with that child again?” She keeps finding Clarke with the child in her arms.

“She’s so cute, Lexa!” Clarke coos.

“You are unbelievable, Clarke.” Lexa rolls her eyes. “My father brought her here only two weeks ago and you’ve been stuck to her ever since.”

The child even sleeps in their hut because Clarke didn’t want to let the child go. Lexa found it rather amusing. She had made a baby hammock in their hut for the child to sleep in. She loved how Clarke had smiled when she showed it to her. When they’re eating, she always finds Clarke with the child on her lap. When Clarke is supposed to train the children, she finds her at the river or at the beach with the child.

“But Lexa, she’s the youngest drifter! Aside from Emily of course.”

Lexa chuckles lightly. “I know…” She holds a hand to her chest and copies Clarke’s words from two weeks ago. “Oh Lexa, she is only two years old. She is so cute. Can I keep her? Please, please, please?”

Clarke gasps. “That is so mean! But seriously, can I pleaseeee keep her?” She pleads.

“She is not a possession to have, Clarke.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “I don’t mean like a possession. What I mean is, can I… can we keep her as our daughter?” Her voice is soft. “You took Aden in as your brother. I want to take this girl in as our daughter.”

Lexa freezes. Her wife wants to keep this child as… their daughter? She hadn’t really thought about that yet. She looks at her wife and melts at the way she’s smiling at the child. How can she say no to Clarke?

Lexa sucks in a deep breath. “Okay, she can be our daughter.” She holds her hands up. “On one condition.”

“Yeah sure, of course!” Clarke shrieks, happy the little girl can be their daughter. “What’s the condition?”

“The condition is that you will not ask me to let each young child that is brought here be ours.”

“Deal!” Clarke shouts.

Clarke is happy she can have the little girl as her daughter, as theirs. She can live with the deal. Of course she won’t ask for each young child to be theirs. Maybe only half of the young children, yeah that might work. She’ll find a way to bribe Lexa.

Lexa chuckles and kisses her wife. “I will inform the others.”

Clarke tickles the little girl in her arms. “Did you hear that, Aqua?” She coos. “I’m your mommy.”

Octavia chuckles. “I still can’t believe you named her Aqua.”

“What? It’s appropriate. They told us she’s born at sea, plus she has gorgeous blue eyes.”

Lexa smiles at her wife and their daughter. “She reminds me of you, with her blonde hair and her blue eyes.” She looks at their daughter. The girl has tiny curls in her hair.

Clarke stands up with Aqua in her arms. “Okay Octavia, let’s go be a mentor for the other children.” She gets out of the river.

Octavia stands up with Emily in her arms and follows Clarke.

Clarke bounces Aqua on her hip while she walks towards the beach where the other children must be waiting for her and Octavia.

 

* * *

 

 

The drifters are all eating around the campfire when Lexa stands up and holds her hands up. She reaches her hand out for her wife, who not so surprisingly, has Aqua in her arms.

“Drifters, I have an announcement to make!” Lexa’s voice rings loudly through the air.

“This is Aqua.” Lexa points at the child in her wife’s arms. “She is our daughter from this day on. Hurt her and you will answer to me.” She holds her blade out to make her point.

One of the drifters snorts.

Lexa quickly approaches the drifter and holds her blade close to his throat. “You dare mock me!?” Her voice is cold and warning.

“N-no, commander.” The drifter stutters. “It’s t-the na-name of you-your…”

Lexa grits her teeth. “What about her name?” She can sense where this is going.

Lexa knows that Aqua is a name some might joke about, because Aqua means water and they’re literally on an island surrounded by water. Her wife had chosen the name and she will not allow anyone to make fun of their daughter in any way.

“It’s u-uh… beautiful.” The drifter murmurs.

Lexa lowers her blade. “Anyone else care to comment?” She challenges.

The drifters all shake their heads in silence.

“If anyone dares to mock or harm my family in any way, I will cut you!” Lexa seethes. “You will show respect.”

Lexa grabs the drifter and presses her blade against his jaw, drawing some blood. “Let this be an example for all of you!” She kicks the drifter in his chest and turns away.

Octavia is impressed. She has seen Lexa as a child, young and fierce, protecting their people. She has seen Lexa as a mentor. She has seen Lexa as their strong commander. She has seen Lexa soft and sweet around Clarke and that time she held Emily in her arms to sing her to sleep. Now she is seeing Lexa protective as a mother. Her respect for Lexa keeps growing. Lexa is a force to be reckoned with.

Clarke puts Aqua down and holds one of her tiny hands. Lexa holds Aqua’s other tiny hand. They have yet to hear the child say anything. During the two weeks the child has been on their island, she has not said a single word.

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa settles down next to her wife, preparing for a new day, when she sees Aqua is crying while Clarke tries to soothe her.

“What happened?” Lexa’s voice is filled with concern.

Clarke looks at her wife. “One of the other children was a bit rough and pulled at one of the curls from her hair.” She drops her eyes down to look at their daughter.

Aqua is crying, but she’s still not speaking. Her tiny hands are clutching to Clarke’s shirt.

Lexa’s nostrils flare up. “Which child did this?” She tries to keep her voice low and calm.

Clarke points her finger at one of the children who looks around ten years old. She grasps Lexa’s wrist. “Lexa, he’s just a child.”

Lexa pulls away from Clarke’s grasp and stalks towards the child. She lifts the boy up and holds him out in front of herself. “You should not pull my daughter’s hair. I do not want you to pull anyone’s hair.” She puts the child down. “Run ten laps around your hut.”

Lexa walks back to her wife and sits down. She caresses their daughter’s cheek. Her punishments for the children are different than her punishments for the adults.

When all the drifters have gathered, Lexa stands up to speak.

“Today, we will battle.” Lexa looks at Octavia. “I challenge you.”

Octavia jumps up to her feet. She’s happy she is allowed to battle again. “I accept.” Her position as Anya’s old pupil and her position as mentor have built a reputation for her.

Lexa takes her fight stance. She doesn’t bother with a stick or a sword. She will use her body for this battle.

Octavia smiles before clenching her jaw. Her fist meets Lexa’s chest. She makes a low kick to hit Lexa’s leg.

Lexa retaliates by kicking her foot into Octavia’s chest. She’s impressed when Octavia jumps on her feet again, the second she hit the sand.

The other drifters watch as their two best fighters battle against each other.

Lexa elbows Octavia right in her chest, followed by a high kick. When Octavia falls down, she drops on her knees and pins Octavia’s arms into the sand. She thinks she has won, but then she feels Octavia’s knee hitting her in her chest.

Octavia rolls Lexa over and pins her down. She grabs her blade out of her waistband and holds it against Lexa’s throat. “I wi-”

Lexa pushes Octavia away, while the blade presses slightly into her skin. It is enough to distract Octavia momentarily. She seizes the moment to snatch Octavia’s blade out of her hand and holds it against her jaw.

Octavia’s eyes widen. “Okay, you win.”

Lexa offers Octavia a small smile. “Good battle, Octavia.” She holds her hand out to Octavia. “You are a worthy opponent.”

Clarke rushes towards Lexa with a washcloth, to wipe the blood that is visible on her throat. “You have to be careful, Lexa.” She sighs.

“I am the commander. This is barely a scratch.”

“You are too competitive.”

Lexa kneels down for Aqua who is approaching them slowly. She holds her arms open for the girl. “Hello, Aqua.”

Clarke smiles at Aqua. “Hey baby, can mommy get a hug?” She kneels down next to her wife.

Aqua has a toothy smile on her face and stretches her arms out to them.

Clarke and Lexa pull their daughter into a hug.

“Mommy.” Aqua’s voice is like a gentle wave.

Clarke looks at her wife. “Did you hear that, Lexa?” Tears stream down her face. “Her first word.”

Lexa wipes her cheeks for her own tears. “Yes, Clarke, I heard.” She’s so proud of their little girl.

Clarke peppers Aqua’s cheeks with kisses.

“Mommy, mommy, mommy.” Aqua squeaks while she claps her hands.

Lexa scoops Aqua into her arms and places her carefully on one of her shoulders.

 

* * *

 

 

“INVADERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Lexa is sleeping in her hut with Clarke and their daughter when she hears shouting from outside, violently waking her from her sleep. She jerks up right away.

Aqua cries due to all the shouting.

Clarke wakes up too and takes Aqua in her arms, to try to make her stop crying. “She must be upset from all the shouting.” She whispers to her wife.

They jump into their clothes and rush outside their hut. Raven is running towards them.

“Invaders!! Invaders on our island!!” Raven shouts. “They look like wannabe pirates, they are dangerous! They have weapons!” She holds her hands to her chest and tries to breathe.

Raven was walking on the beach when she had seen a ship approach that looks completely unfamiliar. She had rushed as fast as she could to warn the others when she saw armed strangers getting onto their island.

Lexa’s eyes widen. “Raven, calm down.” She looks around to see others running out of their huts. “You are scaring the children.”

On the inside, Lexa is panicking too, but she has to be strong for her people. The children look scared and some of them are crying. Panicking won’t help them.

Lexa grabs her spear and her blade. “Drifters! Follow me! Protect the children!!” Her voice is loud and clear.

Lexa runs towards the beach.

Anya, Raven, Octavia, Clarke and Aden follow suit, along with some other adults.

They don’t have many adults. Gustus, Jake, Harper, Monroe and Bellamy had sailed out a few days ago and hadn’t returned yet.

In the water, there is a black ship and angry looking men are on their beach with swords. They do not look friendly.

Raven’s face pales when she sees what one of them has in his hands. “He has a grenade!!” She shouts to warn them.

It’s too late. The man pulls the pin and throws it further into the distance, in the direction of the huts. The grenade explodes right in front of the huts. It looks like the explosion is not so big, but it seems enough to do some damage.

Lexa is furious. The children are close to the huts. Those bastards are aiming for the children.

“YOU MONSTERS!” Lexa fumes. “You are attacking innocent children!!!!”

Lexa looks quickly at the other drifters. “Kill them, kill them all!!”

Lexa throws her spear into the man’s chest. From the corner of her eyes, she can see there are at least fifteen of those men. Octavia pushes a sword in her hands. She runs towards the invaders and prepares to slit their throats.

Octavia fearlessly fights on Lexa’s side. “Watch my back, I’ll watch yours.” She suggests.

Lexa nods. She makes sure to keep an eye on her wife too.

Clarke pierces her sword through the heart of one of the men who tried to pierce hers.

Octavia feels a sword cutting her arm and is too late to block another sword that’s swinging towards her throat. In that second, she knows she’ll die because she was too late to see it. She thinks about Emily and she hopes Lincoln will take good care of her. It is all happening so fast. She closes her eyes, but all she hears is two swords clinging together. She opens her eyes and sees that Indra had blocked the man’s sword with hers. Indra saved her life. She grabs her sword and quickly ends the man.

“Thank you, Indra.” Octavia whispers to Indra.

Octavia is grateful to have Indra around. She has been like a mother to her.

“Anytime, Octavia.”

“Another grenade!!!!” Raven shouts as she sees another man pulling a pin.

Lexa throws her blade at him. Her blade hits him right after he tossed the grenade. She turns around, as the grenade flies through the air. No, the children… not the children. Not again.

Screams fill the air, making their blood freeze.

One of the men grabs Clarke and holds his sword at her throat. “Drop your weapons or I’ll kill this one.” He presses his sword closer to Clarke.

Lexa feels her blood boil. Nobody threatens her wife. Nobody is allowed to lay a hand on her wife. She grabs her blade and throws it with a steady hand, hitting the man right between his eyes. She reaches out for Clarke and keeps her close behind her back to avoid anyone else trying to harm her.

The men take it as a sign that the blonde must be important to the brunette who is hiding the blonde behind her back.

A few of the men approach Lexa with their swords. She uses her sword and her body to fight them off. In the process, she receives a few cuts on her arms, but she barely feels it. She made a blood oath to protect Clarke with her life and that is exactly what she will do. She will endure a thousand cuts if she must, as long as her wife doesn’t get any.

Octavia and Anya help Lexa out by killing a few of the men who are attacking her.

Lexa, Octavia, Anya and Indra quickly kill the remaining invaders, until only one invader is still alive.

Lexa is hurt by the pain those invaders have cost her people. Hurt how they were aiming for the innocent children who can’t even defend themselves. She tries to bite her tears back. When she holds her blade against the man’s throat, she has only one question.

“Why?”

Lexa wants to know why. Why did those invaders attack? Why did they aim for innocent children, even after she told them they were attacking innocent children?

The man laughs in Lexa’s face. “For fun.”

“You think this is fun!?”

“We have destroyed islands before. Men, women, children, it doesn’t make a difference.”

Lexa is stunned. Those men have no heart. How heartless must one be to attack children? How can anyone stoop so low?

“You think it is fun to have the blood of innocents on your hands?”

The man has a filthy grin on his face.

Lexa slices his throat and lets him choke on his own blood. There is no way she would have let him go. They all had to die. Those men attacked their island, attacked innocent children for… fun. How can that be fun? According to what that one man said, they have ends many lives on other islands. Their bloodshed has come to an end. Those men will never be able to hurt anyone ever again.

“Burn their ship!” Lexa commands.

They rush back to the huts to see what the damage is. The play garden is destroyed. Lexa feels weak on her knees when she sees a few innocent children onto the sand, lifeless. Again, she wonders why someone would do this.

Lexa kneels down next to the children and checks if maybe, just maybe, they would still be breathing. Painfully she realizes they’re not breathing.

“Aqua!!” Clarke screams.

Lexa freezes when she hears her wife cry out for their daughter. Her heart sinks when she sees Aqua onto the sand. No, no, no. This can’t be happening. She runs over to her wife and their daughter.

Clarke’s hands are shaking. “She… she’s still breathing.” She looks at Aqua who is opening her eyes.

Aqua is reaching her tiny hands to her ears and she looks confused. “Mommy.” She croaks. There is a painful grimace on her face.

Clarke helps Aqua to stand up, carefully.

Lexa holds her hand out to Aqua, she’s standing behind her. “You can give me your hand baby girl.” She looks at Clarke when Aqua doesn’t turn around. “I’m right here, baby.” She tries again.

Clarke points her finger behind Aqua. The little girl turns around and blinks her eyes while Lexa talks.

Raven runs up to them. “Let me try something.”

Raven stands behind Aqua and claps her hands a few times. The little girl doesn’t respond.

Clarke looks at Raven. “Why doesn’t she respond?” There is panic flooding through her voice. “Raven…?”

Raven shakes her head. “I think the loud noise of the grenades may have caused her to be deaf and if she is able to hear anything at all, it won’t be much.” She squeezes Clarke’s and Lexa’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

Octavia approaches them, clutching onto her arm where she’s been cut. Lincoln is next to her with Emily in his arms.

Clarke rips off a piece of her shirt and binds it around Octavia’s arm. She rushes towards the other wounded drifters to help them too.

Lexa feels herself break on the inside. She will never forget this night.

This night seven of her people died.

Four of them were children.

This night twelve of her people got wounded.

Eight of them are children.

This night, her daughter may have gone completely deaf.

This night, she failed to protect her people.

Lexa instructs her people to build wooden rafts, to place the bodies of the dead drifters on them. They push the rafts into the water at sea and set them on fire, as a sign of respect.

“Drifters, this night we have suffered losses by the hands of ruthless people. There are no orders for tomorrow. Tomorrow you may mourn our losses.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has cute moments. Someone is finally getting married.

Lexa is up early, she couldn’t sleep much. Not after everything that happened. Her wife had been up most of the night to soothe their daughter as well as she could. She had wanted to sing for Aqua, but she figured it would be pointless because their daughter simply can’t hear her. The only thing Aqua understood was the gently caressing against her cheeks and her back.

Lexa goes outside their hut and prepares herself to rebuild the play garden as well as she can. She can see a few other drifters are up too and are willing to help her rebuild the play garden, even though today they don’t really have to do anything. She sees her father’s ship at sea. She’s relieved that her father and Clarke’s father weren’t around when the attack happened. The losses could have been bigger if they would have been around.

Jake gasps when he gets off board with some children and sees the damage on the island. This is not how he and Gustus had left the island some days ago. The play garden is destroyed and some of the huts look damaged.

Lexa grasps his arm and her father’s arm to pull them aside, away from the children’s ears, to talk with them privately.

Gustus looks at his daughter. “What happened here, Lexa?” He whispers.

“We were attacked during the night. It was a group of men with a black ship. They had small grenades and they were aiming for the children.” Lexa whispers while biting her lip, fighting tears that threaten to spill. “Seven of our people died, four of them were children. Twelve others are wounded, eight of them are children.”

Jake’s jaw drops. “That’s awful. Why would anyone do such a thing?” He feels sadness playing in his heart for the lives that are lost.

Gustus wraps his daughter in a hug. “I’m so sorry we weren’t here, Lexa.”

Lexa shakes her head. “There is no need to be sorry, father.” She whispers softly. “We handled it. They will never be able to hurt anyone ever again.”

Gustus gently strokes his thumb across his daughter’s cheek.

Lexa looks at the children her father and Jake brought with them. “New orphans?”

Gustus nods. “We found them on another island, the locals there allowed us to take them with us when we said we would give them a home.”

“They look starved.” Lexa says as she notices how skinny the children look. “It looks like they haven’t eaten a proper meal in a while.”

“The locals of the island where we found them had left them to take care of themselves.”

Lexa nods. “They can sit on the tree logs and have something to eat.”

“Aden.” Lexa calls out.

Aden runs up to her. “Yes, commander?”

Lexa points at the orphans. “Take them to the tree logs and make sure they can have something to eat.”

Aden nods and runs up to the orphans, gathering them to follow him.

Jake grasps Lexa’s wrist. “Is Clarke okay?”

Lexa nods. Her eyes sadden while she thinks about Aqua.

“What’s wrong?” Jake worriedly asks her.

“Our daughter, Aqua, we think she might be deaf due to the grenades. She can’t seem to hear us.”

Jake is confused. “Daughter? Aqua?” He doesn’t know who Lexa is talking about.

“The young child that was brought here two weeks ago, the one Clarke was holding on to. Clarke named her Aqua and she is our daughter now.” Lexa explains.

Jake understands now. He should have guessed.

Clarke walks outside with Aqua on her hip. When she sees her dad, she walks faster until she’s standing in front of him. “Dad, I want a doctor to have a look at Aqua.” She’s concerned about her daughter.

Jake looks at Gustus and nods. “We can sail out right now to bring a doctor here as fast as we can. If we hurry, we can be back with a doctor in two weeks.” He offers.

“Please.” Clarke nods and pleads. “Go get a doctor.”

Lexa extends her hands to her father and Jake. “Safe travels.”

Jake and Gustus shake Lexa’s hands and leave right away with Gustus’ ship to go get a doctor.

Lexa wraps her arms around her wife and her daughter. “It is going to be okay.” She places a soft kiss atop their heads.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke and Octavia take all the children to the river, while the other drifters are rebuilding everything that has been damaged.

Aqua looks spooked when one of the children splashes water at her from behind her.

“Please children, don’t splash her.” Clarke tells them. She’s concerned about her daughter being splashed or approached at all if she can’t hear it. “You can only splash some water at her when she can see you, okay?” Her voice is soft and fragile.

Lexa joins them in the river a while later. She helps to comfort the children who are still upset from what happened. She takes her time to hug each child and stroke their back.

“Octavia, you fought well.” Lexa’s voice is filled with pride. “You were strong and fearless.”

“Thank you, Lexa.” It means a lot to Octavia when Lexa acknowledges her.

“I offer you a position to be my right hand.”

Octavia smiles brightly. “I accept!” Of course she accepts. “It will be my honor.”

“When my wife and I make important decisions for our people, you will be included to help us decide.” Lexa explains.

Lexa feels like Octavia has deserved that position. Octavia fought strongly at her side. Not to forget how Octavia is the second best fighter on their island. She’s the best, Octavia is the second best. If she would ever fall, she would want Octavia to become the commander. Aden would be a good option too, he has grown stronger, but if she falls, Octavia will be the best to lead their people.

Octavia plays with Emily in the water, always making sure to keep her head above the water.

Emily is in a baby swim seat. Regardless, Octavia holds on to her.

Octavia is certain her daughter will learn to swim at a young age, but right now she’s still a baby. She looks forward to see her daughter grow up. She loves to spend time with her in the river. Sometimes she can see a smile on her daughter’s face and it makes her melt. Emily is such a cute little angel. She loves the way Emily laughs with her little tongue in her mouth when Arcola flies around and settles on her baby swim seat. It makes her smile when Emily reaches her tiny hands out to Arcola.

Lexa playfully splashes some water at the children and smiles as they splash water back at her. Today she doesn’t have to be their commander, not in this moment. Today she is a friendly face who plays with them in the water in the river. She allows the children to tackle her in the water.

 

* * *

 

 

A week has passed since the attack. They have been able to rebuild what had been damaged. There is a new play garden for the children.

Octavia walks towards the children, ready to train them. She is a bit surprised when they’re all standing in one line, with Lincoln behind them. What happens next surprises her even more. The children say something, one by one.

“Will.” One of the children says.

“You.” Another child says.

“Please.” Another child whispers.

“Marry.” Another child says with a smile.

“Lincoln?” Another child asks.

The children move out of the way so Lincoln can step forward.

Lincoln kneels down in front of Octavia. “Octavia, my love. We have a beautiful baby girl together. I love you and I’m sure I’ll always love you. Will you marry me?”

Octavia kneels down and lets herself fall into Lincoln’s strong arms. “Yes.” She breathes. Of course she’ll marry Lincoln.

Lincoln stands up and takes Octavia’s hand in his to help her stand up. He snakes his hands around Octavia’s waist and kisses her. He can feel Octavia smiling in their kiss.

The children are smiling and chuckling.

Octavia and Lincoln inform Lexa.

Lexa immediately orders everyone to prepare for the wedding, so the wedding can commence at nightfall. She is happy Lincoln has finally asked Octavia to marry him.

Octavia chooses Aqua as the flower girl for her wedding with Lincoln. She chooses Clarke as her witness.

Lincoln chooses Anya as his witness.

Clarke jumps around in joy when she runs to Octavia’s hut to help her pick out a dress and to do her hair. It doesn’t surprise her when Octavia asks her to braid her hair. She weaves a few flowers in Octavia’s hair and helps her to pick out a white dress.

“I’m so happy he finally asked me.” Octavia beams.

“It was about time.” Clarke chuckles. “Took him long enough.”

“Ugh tell me about it, I was thinking about asking him and I probably would have soon if he didn’t ask me.” Octavia admits. It had crossed her mind more than once.

Clarke laughs. “I can already imagine it that definitely sounds like something you’d do.”

“This is so cool, Clarke. We’re family. Lincoln is related to your wife, so we’re family.”

“Yeah we are, gah I wish we would have been sisters that would have been so cool.”

“Close enough.” Octavia touches her hair to feel the flowers. “I love this.”

Lincoln follows Aden to his hut, to pick out a suit.

When the drifters are all dressed, Lexa builds a campfire and lets them all sit on the tree logs.

Lexa stands next to the campfire, waiting for Octavia and Lincoln.

Octavia and Lincoln are holding each other’s hand, while standing on the beach, close to the water. Aqua is standing in front of them with a small basket of flowers in her hands. Octavia gently taps Aqua’s shoulder to let her know she can walk and toss the flowers around.

Octavia knows that this is it. This is the moment she’s going to marry Lincoln. Their love will be eternal. She already knew she was going to love him forever, but this sacred marriage makes it so much better. It feels good to know that Lincoln truly wants this with her, to share their lives together. This is all so beautiful. She’s home, they’re all home. She has her family her, she has Lincoln who will be her husband and then there’s Emily, her precious little angel.

Aqua walks slowly, with her short little legs and tosses flowers around. Octavia tries not to chuckle about Aqua’s slow pace.

When Octavia and Lincoln arrive at the campfire, Clarke scoops Aqua into her arms to sit down on one of the tree logs.

Lexa clears her throat.

“Dear drifters, we are gathering here today to witness the wedding of my right hand, Octavia, fearless and strong, mentor of the children, and Lincoln.”

Lexa looks at Lincoln. “Lincoln, do you accept Octavia as your wife and vow to protect her with your life?”

Lincoln holds his right hand to his chest. “Yes, I will.” He knows he will.

Lexa looks at Octavia. “Octavia, do you accept Lincoln as your husband and vow to protect him with your life?”

Octavia places both her hands onto her chest. “Yes, I will.” Her voice is strong and certain.

“You may hold hands now and shares your vows.” Lexa nods at them. “Lincoln, you may go first.”

Lincoln feels a bit nervous, yet he is certain he wants to do this. He wants a life with Octavia. He holds Octavia’s hands and looks at her.

“Octavia, the day I met you, you already made me fall for you, quite literally. The moment you took me to your hut and tied me to your tree, I knew you were special. I’ve always known you as a sweet, caring girl. Aside from that, you are also strong and fierce. You are a wonderful mother for our daughter. I love you.”

Lexa nods at Octavia to let her know it’s her turn.

“Lincoln, the day I met you, I thought that maybe you would be a threat because you were a stranger. I made you fall for me, that’s true, but that day, deep down, a part of me fell for you too. You were a stranger, but you were not a threat. Even when I tied you to my tree, you showed me kindness. When I fell asleep, you tried to offer me your blanket so I wouldn’t get cold. I will never forget that. You are a great father for our daughter. I love you.”

A few drifters are crying happy tears.

“You may kiss now.” Lexa announces.

Octavia and Lincoln hug each other and share a soft, tender kiss.

Lexa raises her voice. “The ritual shall begin.” She grabs her blade from her waistband and hands it to Octavia.

Octavia accepts it and waits for Lincoln to holds the palm of his left hand up. When he does so, she makes a cut to draw some blood. She hands the blade to Lincoln.

Lincoln takes the blade from Octavia, who is already holding the palm of her left hand up. He makes a small cut and draws some blood.

Lexa takes her blade back and holds a bowl out for Octavia and Lincoln.

Octavia looks at Lincoln. “I hereby bound my blood to yours, connecting us as one, for all eternity.”

Lincoln looks at Octavia. “I hereby bound my blood to yours, connecting us as one, for all eternity.” He repeats.

Octavia and Lincoln grasps each other’s hand and squeeze it above the bowl. Together, they take the bowl out of Lexa’s hands, and empty it above the fire, as a symbol of their eternal love.

Octavia and Lincoln drop to their knees for the last part of the ritual.

Lexa places her hands on top of their heads, to bless their wedding.

“Drifters, today we have been honored by the marriage of Octavia and Lincoln. May they live a long and happy life together, bounded as one, for eternity.”

Lexa holds her arms out, allowing Octavia and Lincoln to grasp them as they stand up.

Lexa flicks her wrist for the other drifters to stand up. “Let us celebrate.”

Raven, Anya and Aden walk around with trays with cups on them, cups that are filled with cranberry juice.

The children dance around the campfire.

Octavia dances with Lincoln, while Clarke walks around with Emily and Aqua in her arms.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke and Lexa had agreed that they will let Emily sleep in their hut for the night, to give Octavia and Lincoln some time alone. Clarke is holding Emily in her arms to put her in Aqua’s baby hammock while Lexa is holding Aqua in her arms.

Lexa sings a lullaby for the children, even if Aqua may not be able to hear it. She helps Aqua to put her pajama on. It’s a soft blue spongy pajama. When she’s done, she holds Aqua close to her chest and rocks her gently in her arms.

Clarke crawls in their hammock and waits for her wife to join.

Lexa carefully crawls in their hammock, next to her wife, with Aqua in her arms. “We’ll have to be careful not to squish her.” She whispers softly.

“She’s so cute in her pajama.” Clarke smiles, seeing their daughter. “I think she’s tired.”

Aqua rubs her eyes and curls her tiny hands in Lexa’s and Clarke’s hair.

Clarke places a soft kiss on Aqua’s cheek. She loves Aqua dearly.

Lexa melts as she feels Aqua’s tiny hand curling in her hair. She hums a lullaby, even if Aqua can’t hear her. She loves her wife and she loves their daughter.

Clarke kisses her wife, temporarily interrupting Lexa’s humming.

Lexa’s lips curve into a smile. “I love you, Clarke.”

“I love you too, Lexa.”

“I love our daughter, she’s perfect.” Lexa admirably looks at Aqua who has peacefully fallen asleep. She’s perfect with her little blonde curls. “She’s beautiful, like you.”

“You are a sap, Lexa.” Clarke chuckles lightly, careful not to wake Emily. “She is perfect.”

“I’m happy Lincoln finally asked Octavia to marry him.” Lexa admits.

“I’m happy too, Octavia is my best friend and she deserves to be happy.”

“I think she is happy. She does deserve it that is true. It is nice that the other drifters have been able to witness their marriage. Now they know how important a wedding is amongst us drifters.”

“I wish my mother wouldn’t have tossed her wedding with my dad away.” Clarke sighs. “I just don’t understand how she could do that.”

“Sometimes marriages do not seem to succeed, Clarke. That is tough and that will not happen amongst our drifters. I believe that with our blood oath, marriage is taken more serious.”

“You’re probably right.” Clarke’s voice is a bit raspy. “I hope my dad and yours will return soon with a doctor, so that doctor can see how Aqua is doing.”

“I am sure they are doing everything they can to get back as soon as possible with a doctor.”

“What if they can’t find a doctor willing to board their ship to help our daughter?”

“Our fathers are determined. They will make sure to return with a doctor.”

“So what you’re saying is that they might kidnap a doctor for us?” Clarke playfully asks.

Lexa licks her lips. “It is possible. As long as there is a doctor to help our daughter, I would not mind.”

“What those men did…” Clarke’s lip trembles. “I’m relieved Aqua is still alive and that Emily is too, but it is awful that some of our drifters didn’t survive.”

Lexa softly strokes her thumb across her wife’s cheek. “It was a painful night. If I could offer my life to bring theirs back, I would.”

Clarke feels a few tears escape. “You are a good leader, Lexa.” She smiles softly. “Your heart is strong, it is filled with love.”

Lexa holds Clarke’s hand and makes small circles, hoping she’ll fall asleep. She wishes she could take Clarke’s pain away and the pain of the other drifters. If she could, she would absorb all their pain so none of them would have to endure any. She loves her wife, she loves her daughter, she loves her family and she loves her people. Clarke is the light in her life. Clarke is the girl she has loved since they were both twelve. She will never forget how Clarke talked with her about how they should kiss each other. Seven years later, she’s still deeply in love with her and she will love her forever. Clarke was her first kiss and she knows without a doubt, Clarke will be her last. Her one and only will always be Clarke.

Clarke closes her eyes. The words of her wife keep playing through her mind on repeat. Lexa would give her own life if that would mean she could bring the drifters back that they have lost on that one particular night. How did she get so lucky to have this pure angel as her wife? She knows that Lexa will always do everything she can to make sure the drifters survive. She remembers when she was twelve and awkward, she wanted Lexa to be her first kiss. She had been confident enough to ask Lexa and she’ll never regret she did. Lexa is the only person she ever kissed and she can never imagine herself kissing anyone else. Seven years later, she can’t be more in love.

 

* * *

 

 

The days waiting for Gustus and Jake to return with a doctor feel like they’re lasting forever.

When their ship is finally in sight, Clarke and Lexa are relieved. They had been waiting, not so patiently.

Clarke takes Aqua in her arms and places her on her hip. She sees someone walking onto their beach, someone she knows. She approaches slowly.

“Mom..?” Clarke’s voice is barely a whisper. “What are you doing here?”

“Clarke… I’m here to help your… daughter.” Abby whispers. “I’m here to help.”

“You… you came all the way here to help?” Clarke asks surprised.

“Yes, Clarke, I did.”

Jake walks up to them. “Gustus and I sailed back and hurried to the hospital. When we got there, we found Abby and she asked us what was going on. We told her we needed a doctor and she boarded Gustus’ ship before we had even fully explained why we needed a doctor. We explained it to her on the ship and she agreed to help.” He explains.

Clarke nods. She puts Aqua down so Abby can see how she’s doing.

Abby opens her backpack where she has a few things to give Aqua a medical check-up.

Clarke watches her mother to make sure her daughter isn’t hurt. She sees her mother flashing a light a few times in front of her daughter’s eyes and she sees her using some weird item that she puts in her daughter’s ears.

“Aqua is not deaf.” Abby whispers.

Clarke shakes her head. “Mom, she hasn’t responded to our voices.”

“She’s not deaf. My guess is she hasn’t responded due to shock.”

Clarke feels tears welling up. “You’re saying Aqua is not deaf?”

“She’s not deaf.” Abby repeats.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“How can we help her…?” Clarke feels her voice break a bit.

“She will need time. She can hear everything, but she will need time before she will respond.” Abby looks at her daughter. “Has Aqua said any words yet?”

“Yes she… she said mommy a few times.”

Abby has a weak smile on her face. “I see. That’s great honey.”

Clarke feels warm tears rolling down her cheeks. Emotions overwhelm her. She hugs her mother. “Thank you.”

Abby hugs her daughter back. “She will be okay, Clarke.” She gently caresses Clarke’s back. “I’m so sorry, about before.”

“It’s okay, mom.” Clarke bites her lip. “That doesn’t matter anymore now.”

Clarke feels like a weight is being lifted from her shoulders. She had been so upset with her mother about her behavior from before. Now, her mother came all the way here to their island to help Aqua. She doesn’t care about the past anymore. Her mother is here now and she’s doing what is right.

“I’m so relieved to see that you are safe.” Abby whispers.

Lexa awkwardly approaches Abby. “There are some others who are wounded.”

Abby nods. “I will take a look at them too.”

“Octavia.” Lexa calls out.

“Yes, Lexa?” Octavia replies.

“Show Abby our wounded drifters so she can do a medical check-up.”

“Yes, commander.” Octavia nods.

Lexa grasps Abby’s wrist and faces her. “Thank you. You have my gratitude.”

Abby smiles at Lexa. “It is the least I could do for my daughter, her wife and my granddaughter.”

Octavia waits for Abby to follow her to the other wounded drifters.

Clarke falls into Lexa’s arms and cries.

“Shh, everything is okay, Clarke.” Lexa strokes her wife’s hair. “It’s okay.”

“My mom is here and she’s helping and…” Clarke murmers.

“I know.” Lexa cups Clarke’s cheeks and kisses her. “It’s okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Mommy, look.” Aqua shrieks and holds her tiny hands up while she runs towards Clarke and Lexa.

Clarke bends down and smiles. Lexa kneels next to her wife.

“Shells, mommy.” Aqua proudly shows a collection of shells in her hands.

“I see baby.” Clarke coos. “They look so pretty.”

“Such pretty shells you have.” Lexa takes one of the shells out of Aqua’s hands. “Can I keep this one?”

Aqua smiles and nods.

“Awe thank you, baby.” Lexa smiles warmly at her daughter and hugs her. “I have a gift for you too.”

Aqua’s bright blue eyes light up. “Gift? For me?”

Lexa takes her daughter’s hand. “Yes baby, for you.” She takes a few steps. “I will show you.”

Clarke smiles at her wife. Together they walk with their daughter towards the play garden.

“Close your eyes, baby.” Lexa whispers softly.

Aqua closes her eyes and dances on her feet while she waits for her present.

Lexa chuckles as she sees Aqua shifting on her feet. She has worked weeks on the gift she’s about to give Aqua and she hopes her daughter will like it.

“Okay baby, open your eyes.” Lexa’s voice is soft.

Aqua opens her eyes. The bright toothy smile on her face tells Lexa that she likes her gift.

Lexa made her a rocking horse. She spent weeks carving it. “It’s a horse. Would you like to try it?”

Aqua nods and Lexa lifts her up to put her on the rocking horse.

Clarke feels her heart swell as she watches the interaction between her wife and their daughter. She loves how sweet Lexa is, especially around their daughter. She’s so happy that their daughter has begun to speak a few more words.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s a rainy day when Gustus and Jake sail back to the island. Jake approaches the drifters, who are sitting on the tree logs, despite the rain. Even though it is raining, it’s not cold. Jake has a little boy with him, who is holding Jake’s hand like his life depends on it.

Clarke, Lexa, Raven and Anya approach Jake and the boy.

Lexa greets Jake politely. “Where did you find this child, Jake?”

“I found him on an island. He’s an orphan. No family left.” Jake replies.

The boy is little. His hair is as black as the night. His eyes are dark brown. A few freckles are on his face and his arms. His skin is milky brown. He’s wearing a black shirt and ripped shorts.

Lexa eyes the boy from head to toe before looking at Jake again. “How old is he?”

“Three years old.” Jake replies.

“Name?”

Jakes shakes his head. “No name has been given.”

Raven bends down and reaches one of her hands out to the boy. The boy takes her hand and holds it tight. She looks at her wife and stands up again. She whispers something in Anya’s ears.

Anya nods at her wife.

“Lexa, I… we have a request.” Raven whispers.

Lexa tilts her head. “What is your request?”

“Anya and I… we um, we want to keep him as our son.” Raven looks down to look at the boy.

“We have been talking about it a few times.” Anya chimes in. “This little boy looks perfect to us. He’s… mysterious.”

Lexa nods. “It is settled.”

Clarke smiles at Raven and Anya. “What will you name him?”

Anya and Raven whisper to each other for a moment before they both nod.

“His name is Kai.” Raven replies.

Anya scoops Kai into her arms. “Let’s get him some dry clothes.”

Kai possessively wraps his arms around Anya’s neck.

Raven follows her wife with a smile on her face.

“I see it is becoming a habit to take children as your own.” Jake whispers softly. “It is sweet to see.”

Aqua runs up to her mothers and wraps herself around Clarke’s leg.

Jake kneels down. “How is my favorite granddaughter doing?” He holds his arms open for Aqua to hug him.

Clarke chuckles as Aqua tosses herself in her dad’s arms. “Dad, she’s your only granddaughter.”

“Still my favorite.”

“Are you staying for a while before you sail out again?” Clarke carefully asks. “You’ve been sailing out a lot.”

“I could stay for a few days.” Jake replies. “It would be nice to spend some time with my daughter and my granddaughter.”

“There is a hut where you can sleep.” Lexa points her finger towards a hut. “It’s right there.”

“Thank you, Lexa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't they all cute?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is another wedding.   
> Someone shows up on their island.

Clarke and Octavia are walking close to the trees on the island to collect fruit. Clarke is holding Aqua’s hand. Octavia has Emily in her arms. It’s a bright sunny day and the waves at sea are calm.

“Ai, ai.” Aqua shrieks.

Clarke kneels down, worried. “Are you hurt, baby?” She quickly looks at her daughter to check if she’s hurt somewhere.

“Ai, ai.” Aqua repeats.

“What is it, baby?” Clarke tries to be calm. “Are you hurt?”

Aqua points her finger up. “Ai, ai, ai.” She smiles and looks up.

Clarke looks up the tree Aqua is pointing up at. “Ohhh, you mean Kai!” She feels relieved. “Kai is up the tree.” Then it sinks in further. “Kai is climbing that tree!”

Octavia’s eyes widen as she sees it too. “Here, hold Emily.” She hands her daughter to Clarke and climbs in the tree.

Clarke is relieved to see that Kai didn’t climb too high yet, but it is high enough to have to climb the tree to get him back down. She thinks about Raven and Anya. They will freak out if they hear their three year old was climbing a tree. She knows the boy looks mysterious and he was born on another island, but she didn’t think he’d go around climbing trees.

“Hey, have you seen-” The last words die is Raven’s mouth when she sees Octavia up the tree, wrapping her arms around Kai. “Oh my god!” She gasps.

Anya joins her wife. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

Raven points her finger up the tree.

“Kai, no!” Anya nearly jumps out of her skin.

Octavia carefully climbs down with Kai, who has his arms strapped around her neck. She hands Kai to Anya and Raven.

Anya gives Kai a serious look. “Don’t ever scare us like that again.” She strokes his back. “Mommy was so worried.”

“I think he’s a quick kid to learn things.” Octavia says. “It looks like he already knows how to climb a tree.”

“Yeah it looks so, but he’s just a little kid, O.” Raven replies. “We can’t risk him falling down.”

“Ai, ai, ai.” Aqua smiles and claps her hands.

Clarke kneels down and looks at her daughter. “His name is Kai. Can you say that, baby? Kai.”

Aqua looks at her mother with her bright blue eyes. “Ai!”

Raven chuckles and ruffles Aqua’s hair. “She’s a little cutie.”

“We are going to go train with the children soon.” Octavia nudges Clarke. “We could take Kai with us, if you don’t mind?” She looks questioningly at Raven and Anya.

“Okay, but no weapons.” Anya replies. “Only a stick and be careful.”

Octavia nods. “Of course.” She looks at Clarke. “We could let Kai practice with Aqua.”

Clarke doesn’t really like that idea very much. “Aqua is two!”

“Aw come on, Clarke. We’ll be careful.”

“Fine, but if something happens you’ll answer to Lexa.” Clarke warns.

“Clarke, we’re on an island.” Octavia waves one of her hands around. “The children have to learn to defend themselves because there can always be a threat. Aqua is little and Kai is little too, but they’re not as fragile as you might think.”

Clarke mutters while she walks to the beach with Octavia to train the children, who already seem to be waiting for them.

Octavia chuckles when she sees Aqua and Kai with a small stick in their arms. It looks more like they’re holding a twig, rather than a decent stick they could use.

“Here, hold Emily for a moment.” Octavia hands her daughter to Clarke.

Clarke takes Emily into her hands and smiles at her. “Hey, Emily.” She coos.

Octavia walks up to Aqua and Kai and tries to place their little legs in a good fight stance. She places their hands correctly on the twigs to show them how they have to hold it. She thinks if she at least practices this several times with them, they will eventually at least know how to stand and how to hold their stick, or well, twig.

“What is the meaning of this?” Lexa’s voice is a bit cold.

Lexa was walking around on the beach and had seen what Octavia was doing with Aqua and Kai. She was curious, so she had decided to approach them.  

“I’m trying to teach them how they should stand and how they have to hold their stick.” Octavia explains. “Can never train them young enough for that.”

“I tried to tell her they’re too young.” Clarke pitches in. “You know O.”

Lexa nods and settles down onto the sand. “I will watch.”

Clarke blinks her eyes a few times. “Lexa, Aqua is two and Kai is three…”

“They are little warriors, Clarke.” Lexa’s eyes soften. “You need not worry.”

Octavia smiles and continues to guide Aqua and Kai. She doesn’t let them attack each other she only shows them how to place their feet right and where to put their hands on the stick.

Lexa turns to face her wife. “You baby the children too much, Clarke.”

Lexa knows her wife treats the children like they’re very fragile, as if holding a stick would already hurt them. It’s endearing to watch at times, but it would soften the children too much. If she would leave things to Clarke, the children would grow up without even knowing how to hold a spear or how to climb a tree to collect fruit. If Clarke would be in charge, survival skills would be non-existent for the children.

“They’re just children, Lexa.” Clarke rolls her eyes.

“For now yes. They will not always be children.” Lexa sighs. “Once, we were children too and there were no adults to help us back then.”

Lexa remembers what she had to do when she was twelve. It is possible that one day, one of the orphans will have to do something like that too.

Clarke sighs. “I know, I know.” She bites her lip. “You want the children to be able to protect themselves in situations where there are no adults around.”

Clarke hasn’t forgotten their childhood. If she wouldn’t have had Lexa and Anya around when she was a child, she wouldn’t have survived. They taught her survival skills and she knows Lexa is trying to do the same for the orphans.

“It is important for the children to know how to survive.” Lexa inhales deeply. “The world is harsh, Clarke. Those men who attacked us that one particular night, if they were to defeat us, the children would have been left to fend for themselves.” She exhales. “I know they are children. Some enemies do not see it that way. For certain enemies, the children are nothing other than another target.”

Clarke takes one of Lexa’s hands and squeezes gently. “You’re right, Lexa.” She knows her wife is right, of course she’s right.

Lexa is relieved that the drifters had been able to defeat those men on that particular night. If they had not been able to defeat them, the children would have been helpless against those men. She wants the children to be taught how to defend themselves in case they need it someday. It is for their safety. She hopes that the children will never have to fight. She does not want it to come down to that. She is glad that there is a play garden onto their island, so the children have a chance to be children, so it isn’t just them trying to learn survival skills. She tries to offer them a mixture between survival skills and the opportunity to have fun and be young.

 

* * *

 

 

“Harper, good to see you!” Raven waves her hand at Harper.

“Hey, Raven, good to see you too!” Harper smiles and waves back at Raven.

“Oh hey, Monroe!” Raven flashes a smile at Monroe who shows up after Harper.

“Hey, Raven.” Monroe gives Raven a thumbs up.

Raven pulls them both into a hug. “Good to see you two here again.” Her voice is light. “Finally decided to come back to us huh, bet ya couldn’t miss me.”

Monroe grabs Raven’s hand and playfully kisses her knuckles. “You know us so well.”

Anya wraps her arms around Raven’s waist and pulls her close. “Mine.” She kisses her wife’s cheek.

Raven turns around to properly kiss her wife. “Mhm, you know it.” She winks.

“We haven’t seen you two in weeks.” Anya shifts her eyes between Harper and Monroe. “About time you visit us.”

“We came here with a request, actually.” Harper whispers. She holds her right hand for Raven and Anya to see. “Monroe proposed and I said yes.” She shows them her ring.

“Monroe, you dawg!” Raven smirks. “Neat.”

“We’re kinda hoping we can get married here.” Harper whispers. “This location is gorgeous and the type of wedding here is beautiful, we want our love to be eternal.”

Lexa shows up behind them. “Harper, Monroe, it is a pleasure to see you both again.” She nods at them. “I can arrange your marriage today, if you’d like.”

Monroe and Harper nod with a bright smile on their faces.

“Raven, Anya, gather the drifters around the campfire and inform them to prepare for a wedding.” Lexa orders.

“Yes, commander.” Anya and Raven reply in sync.

Lexa looks at Harper and Monroe. “You may go and select your flower girl, your witnesses and the clothes you wish to wear.”

Harper and Monroe quickly run off.

They choose Aqua as their flower girl, which doesn’t surprise anyone.

Harper chooses Octavia as her witness.

Monroe chooses Anya as her witness.

Octavia helps Harper to select a dress. She braids Harper’s hair and weaves some flowers in it.

“I’m so happy Monroe proposed to me!” Harper is so happy she struggles to sit still.

“I can see that you’re really happy and I’m happy for you too. You two fit together perfectly and it was only a matter of time before one of you would propose.”

“I’m happy she proposed to me, it was romantic.”

“Ohhh you have to tell me, Harper, I want to know.”

Harper chuckles lightly at Octavia’s enthusiasm. “Okay this is going to sound very cheesy, but really I loved it.”

“I don’t mind if it’s cheesy, romance is so sweet.”

“Okay well, she took me to go watch football. You know that sport I talked about a few times?”

“Oh yeah. I remember, Harper.”

“She took me there and then suddenly, on the big board that was hanging up there, with big letters it was showing ‘will you marry me, Harper? Oxo Monroe’ and I cried so much, O, but happy tears you know? And of course I said yes.”

“Wow that sounds like a huge proposal.”

Harper nods. “It was, it really was. She told me she was going to get some drinks and before I knew what was happening, her proposal to me appeared on that board and then she was in the middle of the field and oh my god, it was amazing. I quickly hurried to get down to the field. Then my favorite player lifted me up on his shoulders and brought me to Monroe.”

Anya helps Monroe to pick out a suit. She makes intricate braids in her hair.

Monroe tells Anya and Raven about her proposal to Harper.

“Wow.” Raven replies with her mouth open. “Go big or go home.”

The drifters all gather around the campfire. Lexa is standing next to the campfire, watching as Aqua tosses flowers around with a little smile on her face, while she’s approaching with Harper and Monroe.

Aqua sits down next to Clarke on the tree logs and Lexa aims her attention to Harper and Monroe.

Lexa clears her throat.

“Dear drifters, we are gathering here today to witness the wedding of Harper and Monroe. Two drifters who have been visiting us from time to time.”

Lexa looks at Harper. “Harper, do you accept Monroe as your wife and vow to protect her with your life?”

Harper smiles brightly. “Yes, I will and I vow it.”

Lexa looks at Monroe. “Monroe, do you accept Harper as your wife and vow to protect her with your life?”

Monroe smiles even brighter than Harper. “Yes.”

“You may hold hands now and shares your vows.” Lexa nods at them. “Harper, you may go first.”

Harper tries to calm her nerves. “Monroe, we have been friends for a few years now. I had a thing for you from the start but I thought like no way this cool girl is into me. Then we were at a party where we had to spin a bottle and I was so nervous when we had to kiss. When you kissed me and you didn’t pull away, I was surprised. The others at the party literally had to nudge us and tell us it was enough, but for us it wasn’t. You asked me out after that party and we’ve hit it off ever since. Now we’re here on this island together and I can’t think of a better place to get married. This place is perfect and our wedding will be special. I love you.”

Lexa motions her hand to Monroe to let her know it’s her turn.

Monroe looks deeply into Harper’s eyes. “Harper, I had feelings for you since the first day I met you. You were wearing a pretty pink dress and your hair was all done and for a moment I thought gah she’s probably straight. That party we went to was amazing. I only had eyes for you, as always. When that bottle said I had to kiss you, I was nerves too. When you leaned closer into the kiss, I really went for it. I’m glad I worked up the courage to ask you out after that. This island truly is a beautiful place to get married, but I want to know I’d marry you anywhere as long as I get to marry you, that’s all that matters to me. When I proposed to you, I wanted the whole world to know how much I love you. I know it wasn’t the whole world, but I hope it can be a start. I’m here on this island for our wedding, to take the blood oath with you because you’re the only girl for me. I love you.”

Lexa smiles at them. “You may kiss now.” She loves weddings, especially the gay ones.

Monroe grasps Harper’s dress and pulls her close, kissing her passionately.

Lexa clears her throat when they don’t seem to stop. “The ritual shall begin.” She grabs her blade and hands it to Harper.

Harper takes the blade from Lexa and tries to recall what Octavia had practiced with her. She takes Monroe’s left hand and carefully makes a cut in the palm of her hand, drawing some blood. When she’s done, she hands the blade to Monroe.

Monroe takes the blade and grabs Harper’s left hand. She makes a cut in the palm of her hand to draw some blood. She hands the blade back to Lexa.

Lexa holds a bowl out for Harper and Monroe.

Harper looks at Monroe. “I hereby bound my blood to yours, connecting us as one, for all eternity.”

Monroe looks at Harper. “I hereby bound my blood to yours, connecting us as one, for all eternity.” She repeats.

Harper and Monroe grasp each other’s hand and squeeze it above the bowl. Together, they take the bowl out of Lexa’s hands, and empty it above the fire, as a symbol of their eternal love.

Harper and Monroe drop to their knees for the last part of the ritual.

Lexa places her hands on top of their heads, to bless their wedding.

“Drifters, today we have been honored by the marriage of Harper and Monroe. May they live a long and happy life together, bounded as one, for eternity.”

Lexa holds her arms out, allowing Harper and Monroe to grasp them as they stand up.

“Celebration time!” Monroe shouts.

Harper pulls Monroe close to her to dance.

Raven grabs the radio she had been tinkering with and plays some music.

Some of the drifters look surprised and confused, wondering where the music is coming from.

Lexa rolls her eyes at Raven. She must have cooked that up with Harper and Monroe. She knows their island is different now. Since her father and Jake sail back and forth a lot, they have been bringing new things onto the island, including technology for Raven.

Harper buries her head in the crook of Monroe’s neck. “You’re my wife.” She whispers.

“And you’re mine.” Monroe whispers back.

“It’s so beautiful here.”

“Mhm, it is.” Monroe agrees.

Harper pulls back a little to look at her wife. “It’s so peaceful here, I like it.”

“I like it here too, we could visit more often.”

Harper bites her lip. “Why don’t we just… I don’t know… stay?”

Monroe looks at her wife. “You want to stay?”

“Yes… don’t you?”

“It hasn’t really crossed my mind yet… I mean, you know that if we stay it would mean we’d be living here permanently.”

“I know that, Monroe. I’d like to stay, but only if you’re okay with it.”

Monroe grabs her wife’s hand. “If you want to stay, then I’ll stay.”

“Good, we should go ask Lexa.”

Monroe and Harper walk up to Lexa.

“Hey, Lexa, we want to ask something.” Harper whispers softly.

Lexa looks at them. “What is it you seek to ask?”

“We uh… we would like to stay here… to live here, permanently.” Harper fidgets with her dress. “If you don’t mind.”

A small smile tugs at Lexa’s lips. “Welcome home.”

Harper and Monroe smile brightly and hug each other.

They’re home.

 

* * *

 

 

“Clarke, can I have a piece of our blanket?” Lexa smiles at her wife who’s wrapped up in their blanket.

Lexa had been trying to get a piece of their blanket, but Clarke had wrapped herself in it as if it would be a part of her body. It wasn’t really cold, but it would be nice to be covered at least a bit. All she has to do is convince her wife to share.

“Mhm.” Clarke mumbles. “I’ll think about it.”

“Oh is that so?”

Clarke nuzzles her head in Lexa’s hair. “Mhm, maybe.”

Lexa caresses her wife’s cheek with the back of her index finger, soft and gentle, barely touching Clarke’s skin. “Not even for a kiss?” She tries.

Clarke opens her eyes to look at her wife. “I will share my blanket with you if I can get ten kisses.”

“You mean you will share _our_ blanket?” Lexa whispers in Clarke’s ear. “If you share, I offer you hundred kisses.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Lexa.” Clarke chuckles lightly. “I will share our blanket if I can get more than a kiss.”

Clarke knows her wife is always willing to give her more than just a kiss, but she loves to tease her. Teasing Lexa makes it more fun and it makes their kisses heated.

Lexa rips the blanket away from Clarke and wraps it around herself.

“Hey!” Clarke shouts and pokes her wife. “You have to share.”

“It depends. What will you offer me, Clarke?” Lexa teases. “One million kisses perhaps?”

Clarke pouts and looks at Lexa. She had tried to tease her wife and now her wife is teasing her. It looks like her game backfired.

“Pouting does not work on me, Clarke.”

Clarke pouts more. “Yes, it does.”

Lexa kisses her wife and smiles. She shares their blanket so they can both be covered.

Clarke twirls her fingers in Lexa’s hair. Carefully, she pulls her wife closer to her to connect their lips. She moans when she feels Lexa’s tongue dancing around hers, while Lexa’s hands roam over her body. She tries to be quiet to avoid waking Aqua up, who is sleeping peacefully in the baby hammock behind them.

Lexa bites her lip when she feels Clarke’s hands slipping under her shirt. She knows it will be difficult to be silent. Biting her lip never helps much, because each time she bites her lip, it turns Clarke on even more. Not that she minds that, but it doesn’t quite help with the silent part.

Clarke and Lexa stifle their moans with kisses. Their bodies melt together as one.

Lexa’s lips are latched onto Clarke’s so much that she forget where her lips end and Clarke’s lips begin.

Clarke swiftly takes Lexa’s shirt off.

Lexa feels entranced by the sparkles in her wife’s eyes.

Clarke kisses her wife with a burning desire, hot and needy. There are never enough times for her to kiss Lexa. If she didn’t need to eat and breathe, she would never stop kissing her wife.

Lexa can feel Clarke’s hand go everywhere on her body, longing to touch her as much as she can. It ignites a fire in her that she can never extinguish enough. She gives in to her wife’s touches and kisses her, with fever and want.

Clarke flutters her eyes shut. Colors dance on her eyelids and her mouth runs dry, while her wife touches her in all the right places. Right now, she may actually be in heaven.

Lexa grinds her hips against Clarke’s with a soft groan. She knows this night will be too short for all the things she wants to do with her wife.

“I love you, Clarke.”

“I love you too, Lexa.” Clarke whispers breathlessly.

Clarke’s breathless whisper is enough to push Lexa over the edge.

 

* * *

 

 

“Still carving that tree I see.” Raven smirks and points at the tree her wife always carves.

Even in the black of the night, she can still somewhat see the pattern of all the carvings in the tree. She knows her wife still carves in it every morning, to keep track of the days.

“It’s convenient.” Anya replies.

“Anya, I have a special watch, you don’t need to carve that tree anymore.”

“This tree is good to keep track of the days and one other thing.”

Raven looks at her wife. “What’s the other thing?”

Anya walks over to Raven. She hoists her wife up and smiles when Raven tightly wraps her legs around her waist. She presses her gently against the carved tree in their hut.

Raven intensely stares into her wife’s eyes and gives her a chaste kiss.

Anya loses herself into Raven’s deep brown eyes. She smiles mischievously and pins her wife’s hands above her head, against the tree, pushing her body harder against Raven’s, to keep her captured between her body and the tree.

Raven forcefully claims Anya’s lips with her own.

Anya can feel her wife’s tongue tracing her bottom lip, begging her to part her lips. She parts her lips slightly and feels Raven’s tongue smoothly sliding in, circling around her own.

Raven snakes her hands around her wife’s neck, pulling her deeper into their kiss. With each passing second, their kiss becomes rougher and more intense.

Anya gently bites Raven’s bottom lip. Each touch of their lips rushes more adrenaline through her body. All she thinks about in this moment is her beautiful wife, who she’s having pined against their tree in their hut. She puts Raven down so she can slip her hands under her shirt.

Raven leans in and kisses Anya’s lips, moves down to her jaw and eventually her neck. She bites her wife’s neck, teasingly and sucks on her pulse point.

Anya pushes Raven against their tree again and leans closer. She moves her lips to her wife’s ear and gently nibbles.

Raven is ready to rip Anya’s shirt off, but a small shadow right next to them stops her from doing so. She chuckles lightly and taps her wife’s shoulder.

Anya follows Raven’s gaze to the small shadow next to them.

They didn’t hear Kai crawling out of his hammock. They both know he’s silent and mysterious, but it still surprises them how light on his feet he is and how often he shows up next to them, out of nowhere. They know how easily their son can sneak up on people.

Raven scoops Kai into her arms and lifts him back into his hammock.

Anya whispers in Raven’s ear. “We should get into our hammock and try to get some sleep.”

Raven winks at her wife. “Yeah, we can go sleep.”

Anya rolls her eyes with a smile on her face. “Okay we will _sleep_ but after that we will actually sleep.”

“You got a deal, babe.”

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia is smiling at Lincoln, who is singing a lullaby while he’s holding their daughter in his strong, muscled arms. She loves it when her husband sings for their daughter. She loves the cute little smile on Emily’s cute little face when she hears their voices.

Octavia presses a soft kiss on the crown of Emily’s head. “Sleep well, my little drifter.” She whispers.

Lincoln places Emily gently in her baby hammock. He kisses her forehead, so carefully that it looks as if he’s afraid she’ll break. “Sweet dreams, my little angel.”

Octavia folds her arms tightly around Lincoln and playfully kisses his bicep.

Lincoln effortlessly picks his wife up in his arms. He lays her down gently in their hammock.

Octavia pulls Lincoln closer and waits until he’s in their hammock with her. She cuddles up with him. Her soft lips meet his slightly chapped lips. She yanks at his shirt and smiles when there is no resistance.

Lincoln allows his wife to lie down on top of him. He feels a few strands of her hair, falling onto his face, slightly tickling his cheeks as Octavia kisses him.

Octavia moves her lips to Lincoln’s neck, gingerly grazing his skin with her teeth.

Lincoln slowly rides Octavia’s shirt up, revealing her toned stomach. He knows his wife works out a lot, but he’s still impressed each time.

“I love you, Octavia.”

“I love you too, Lincoln.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa is sitting on the tree logs with her wife and their daughter, eating some berries from a bowl. She smiles when she sees Aqua trying to stuff as much berries into her mouth as she can. It must be early, the sun is barely up.

“Not so many at once, Aqua.” Clarke chuckles. “One at a time, you have to chew them.”

“She eats them fast as if she is afraid we will take them from her.” Lexa notes.

“Slow down, baby.” Clarke whispers softly. “Take your time.” She is worried Aqua would choke on the berries if she hurries too much.

Lexa lifts Clarke’s chin up and stares into her blue eyes. “I love you, Clarke.”

“I love you too, Lexa.”

Lexa leans in and kisses her wife.

“Oh hey.” Clarke points her finger towards the sea. “It looks like your father and my dad are back.” She looks at Gustus’ ship approaching their island.

“New orphans, perhaps.” Lexa voices her thoughts aloud.

Clarke picks Aqua up and places her onto her hip. She walks towards the beach, with Lexa right next to her.

Jake walks onto the beach with a girl next to him.

The girl smiles at Lexa. “Commander, it is a pleasure to meet you.” She greets politely.

Lexa looks at the girl. “Stranger, what is it that you seek here onto our island?” She is surprised the girl knows that she is the commander.

Lexa isn’t used to strangers or orphans knowing who she is. Jake must have told her or perhaps her father did. It’s a little unusual to be addressed as the commander by a stranger. Perhaps the stranger is trying to show her respect.

“I seek a place to live.” The girl replies. “My home is destroyed and I heard about the kind people who take in orphans.” Her voice is soft.

“You do not look like a child.” Lexa notes as she looks at the girl.

“I know I am not a child, but I am an orphan. There is nobody left of my people.”

“May I ask what happened to your people?” There is curiosity in Lexa’s voice.

The girl bites her lip. “Their ship disappeared in the darkness of the night.”

There is a strange tone in the stranger’s voice. Lexa can’t quite put her finger on it. It sounds like the girls’ words are laced with some resentment. It might have something to do with the way the stranger lost her people. That is plausible.

“That is unfortunate.” Lexa’s eyes soften a bit.

“I came here, hoping you would be so kind to let me live here.”

Lexa licks her lip. It is tough when someone loses their family, when someone is left alone. She has been taking in orphans onto her island. This girl in front of her looks like she’s probably eighteen. She’s alone and she’s just a girl. Her clothes are ripped. She doesn’t look armed. Clearly, Jake and her father have brought her here, probably hoping she’ll take the girl in. She knows how kind they both are to help anyone in need.

Clarke smiles while she bounces Aqua on her hip. “Hi, I’m Clarke.” She greets politely. “This little cutie here is Aqua, our daughter.” She stands close to Lexa. “This is Lexa, my wife.”

The girl smiles weakly at them, but she doesn’t say anything.

Clarke stares blankly at the girl, waiting for an introduction of sorts, an introduction that doesn’t seem to be happening. She notices her ripped clothes. She also notices how the stranger’s hair is brown and braided. She sees the girl has big brown eyes and sensual full lips.

It doesn’t sit well with Lexa how the girl remained silent after Clarke had introduced them to the stranger. She is not sure if the girl is shy or of if there is another reason. The stranger did not really appear shy. She talked fine at first.

“Tell me stranger, what is your name?”

The girl’s full lips twist into half a smile, raising one corner of her lips higher than the other.

“My name is Ontari.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, Ontari is on their island.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****Warning: this chapter contains pieces that are... sexual, I think*****  
> Enjoy, maybe?

“Hey, Kai.” Raven smiles at her son who just crawled out of his hammock.

Kai sleepily rubs his eyes and looks up at her. “Mami.” A bright smile appears on his face.

Raven picks him up and stares deeply into his brown eyes. “Let’s get you dressed shall we.”

Anya reaches her wife some clothes for their son.

“Mommy.” Kai looks at Anya and smiles.

“Mami is going to help you get dressed and then we can all go eat some breakfast, okay?” Anya whispers. “Mommy is going to be waiting outside.” She winks and walks out of their hut.

“Put your arms up for me.” Raven whispers to her son.

Kai puts his little arms up and smiles as his mami puts his shirt on.

Anya is already sitting on a tree log with a big bowl of fruit. She smiles when Kai runs up to her. With one hand she ruffles his hair.

“Breakfast, mommy.” Kai squeals.

“Yes, Kai, breakfast.” Anya smiles.

Raven sits down next to her wife and kisses her. “You’ve been eating berries, babe.”

“Mhm yes, I have.” Anya winks at her wife. “Want some?”

Raven cups Anya’s cheek and kisses her, teasing her with her tongue. “Mhm, it’s good.”

Anya chuckles. “I meant from the bowl.” She pushes the bowl of fruit in her wife’s hands.

Kai opens his mouth and Raven places a berry in his mouth.

Clarke, Lexa and Aqua join them on the tree log. The other drifters are sitting on other tree logs.

“I see you were eating Anya’s face again.” Clarke mocks while she nudges Raven.

“Last night I was eating her-”

“Raven!” Anya’s cheek turn crimson red and she elbows her wife. “You don’t have to voice all your thoughts out loud!”

Lexa rolls her eyes at Raven. “There are children here.” She warns.

“Geez chill commander.” Raven winks. “Don’t get your panties in a knot.”

“I do not see how I would get them in a knot.”

Anya chuckles and puts one hand on Raven’s mouth to shut her up before she can say more.

Clarke feeds Aqua little pieces of banana.

Aqua smiles at her mothers while she munches on the pieces of banana.

Lexa looks at the little light blue hair-tie in Aqua’s hair. “I can’t believe you put a hair-tie around one of her tiny curls in the middle of her head, Clarke.”

“Awe but Lexa, look how cute she is.” Clarke coos. She tickles Aqua. “You’re so cute, yes you are.”

Lexa can’t help the smile on her face. She loves seeing her wife all motherly with their daughter. Clarke is a natural, she’s born to be a mother she can see that. It surprises her that her wife hasn’t asked her to keep more children as their own, or at least she hasn’t yet. Not that she wants Clarke to ask that. No, one seems fine. Plus, they look after the other children anyway because she told the drifters to be the guardians of the children. She assumes Clarke might want more than one child, by the way she sees her wife interacting with their daughter.

Clarke smiles at her wife and kisses her quickly. She knows that look on Lexa’s face. That look that shows how in love she is and how proud she is of their little family. Maybe she can convince Lexa at some point to take in another child as their own. Why have one when you can have two or even more?

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke marches towards the beach where Lexa, Octavia, Raven and Anya are. She doesn’t look pleased.

Lexa looks up at her. “Clarke?” She’s worried.

“Have any of you seen Aqua?” Clarke’s voice is laced with concern. She places her hands on her hips. “I thought she would be with one of you, but apparently she’s not.”

Raven looks confused at Clarke. “I thought you had her with you, along with Kai.”

“You’re saying you don’t know where Kai is?”

Raven shakes her head. “We thought you took Kai with you along with Aqua, like you do sometimes.” Now she’s worried too.

“Well I didn’t this time.”

Anya stares at Lexa, looking for answers.

“Okay, take a deep breath all of you.” Lexa commands. “Maybe they are with Aden or Lincoln.”

“No.” Octavia replies. “Lincoln has Emily and Aden was with them, they don’t have Aqua and Kai.”

“We will go look if they’re at the river.” Lexa whispers.

Lexa doesn’t like this. When it comes to the children, especially Aqua and Kai, she always wants one of her old drifters to be around them. Clearly Raven, Anya, Octavia, Lincoln, Aden, her wife and she are not around the children at this point. Perhaps one of the other drifters is. She doesn’t want the children to run around the island on their own, they are not trained enough for that.

Clarke panics. “Oh god what if they’re alone at the river and they’re drowning! They can’t swim and they’re too little to stand in the water!” She thinks about Aqua and Kai.

Lexa gently places a hand on her wife’s shoulder. “Breathe, Clarke. We will find them.” Her voice is calm.

“I shouldn’t have left Aqua out of my sight.” Clarke feels defeated.

Lexa holds Clarke’s hand and motions for Octavia, Anya and Raven to follow. Together they walk to the river.

Clarke feels relieved when she sees that Aqua and Kai are indeed in the river and they’re not alone. Ontari has them in her arms and there are other children in the river too. She also sees Harper and Monroe, who are playing with the children.

Ontari securely has Aqua in one arm and Kai in her other arm. Aqua and Kai are giggling while other children splash some water at them.

Clarke rushes to reach out for Aqua. “Oh baby, mommy was so worried!” She wraps her arms around Aqua and picks her up. “Don’t leave my side again.”

“Mommy.” Aqua smiles and looks at Clarke.

Kai wiggles himself out of Ontari’s grip and tries to swim a little.

Raven quickly reaches out for Kai, not wanting to risk him drowning.

Kai claps his hands together. “Mami.” His voice is light and playful.

“I’m sorry if I have worried you all.” Ontari whispers softly. “I took them with me to play here in the river.”

Clarke nods. “Yes, I can see that.” Her voice sounds more aggressive than she meant to.

“I will ask next time.” Ontari replies.

“Yeah…” Clarke’s voice softens. “Ask next time.”

Lexa glares at Ontari. “It is important for us to know at all times where Aqua and Kai are.” She’s not okay with Ontari being alone with the children, not if not a single one of her old drifters group isn’t with them. She doesn’t trust Ontari. In her eyes, Ontari is still a stranger.

Ontari nods. She doesn’t care about what they think. They should feel lucky she didn’t let Aqua and Kai drown in the river. She had snuck with them to the river, but unfortunately Harper and Monroe had followed her along with some other children. She can feel they don’t trust her.

“Yes, commander.” Ontari whispers evenly.

Ontari wonders how Lexa even became the commander of the drifters. Lexa is certainly not the oldest drifter. If anything, Lexa seems young to be the leader. Then there’s Lexa’s right hand, Octavia. It seems silly that Lexa chose Octavia to be her right hand. Octavia is a small girl who’s not even eighteen yet. Why would the commander choose a child as her right hand?

She would ask them, but she doesn’t want to appear as someone they should be suspicious about. They already don’t trust her very much, so if she goes around asking them questions like that, it will not work in her favor. The drifters seem exclusive. It is surprising Lexa has allowed her to stay on the island, but she can tell she’s not one of them.

Anya looks at her wife. “I think maybe Kai can swim a bit.” She looks at her son in Raven’s arms. “It seemed like he wanted to.”

“Hmm, it is possible.” Raven agrees. “It seems like he can climb, it is possible he can swim.”

Anya looks at Lexa. “Is it okay if we stay at the river for a while with Kai to see if he can swim?”

“Yes, that is fine.” Lexa replies with a stoic look on her face. “Harper and Monroe, take Ontari with you to the beach. Try to spear some fish.”

“Yes, commander.” Monroe replies. She stands up and grabs her wife’s hand.

Ontari follows Harper and Monroe.

Lexa locks her eyes with her wife’s eyes. “We can stay at the river for a while, if you’d like.”

Clarke nods and steps into the river with Aqua tightly in her arms.

Octavia sits down in the river, watching over the others.

Raven and Anya sit a little bit apart from each other and try to let their son swim between them, making sure they can grab him quickly if he would sink.

Anya claps her arms. “Swim to mommy.” She looks at Kai who is in Raven’s arms.

Kai wiggles himself free from Raven’s arms and tries to swim to Anya.

Raven encourages him. “Yeah that’s my boy! Good job, Kai!” She cheers.

Aqua enthusiastically claps her hand while she sits on Clarke’s lap. “Ai, ai, ai!”

Clarke chuckles. “It looks like Kai has another supporter right here.”

Lexa holds her arms out for Aqua. “Try to float her on her back and holds your arms underneath her.” She instructs. “She really seems to like the water.”

Clarke hesitates for a moment. Aqua is so little. She carefully places Aqua onto her back and holds her arms underneath her. She can feel her wife helping.

Lexa smiles proudly. “I think she will learn to swim soon enough, it is only a matter of time.”

“Well it would sure help to stop me from worrying that she’d fall into the river and drown.” Clarke replies.

She’s always worried Aqua would wander of alone, fall into the river and drown, or worse, that Aqua would end up in the water at sea and that a wave would drag her away.

Raven cheers while she holds Kai above her head. “Mami is so proud of you!” She smiles at her wife. “Do you see that, Anya? Our son can swim!”

Anya chuckles lightly. “Yes, I’m here too, I saw.” She stands up and ruffles through Kai’s black hair.

 

* * *

 

 

“Woof, woof!” Aqua shrieks.

Clarke laughs when she sees her daughter trying to catch up with Buddy. Her dad and Gustus had dropped Buddy off before they sailed out yet again. They have been sailing out more than anything, they were hardly ever around. They had brought Buddy here to entertain the children.

Aqua giggles in delight when the ball of fur runs up to her and knocks her over.

“Buddy, you’re too wild.” Lexa groans.

Buddy licks Aqua’s face while his tail waggles. Since Buddy has been on the island, Buddy and Aqua have been nearly inseparable.

Aqua crawls back up and wraps her tiny arms around Buddy’s neck. She twists her tiny hands in his fur.

On the first day Aqua had tried to get on top of Buddy, like she was get on her rocking horse, but Clarke had tried to explain to her that Buddy is a dog and not a horse.

The other children took a liking to Buddy as well.

Aqua claps her hands and smiles brightly when Arcola flies over and settles down on top of Buddy’s head.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke is confused when she enters her hut to see that Aqua isn’t there. Is she lost again? She does see Lexa, with a bright smile on her face. How can Lexa be smiling when Aqua clearly isn’t around?

“Relax Clarke, Aqua is spending the night in Raven’s and Anya’s hut, so we can have some privacy tonight.” Lexa whispers, sensing her wife’s concern.

Clarke looks around. Down onto the sand are blankets and pillow. She guesses that’s where they’ll be sleeping tonight, rather than in their hammock. There are some candles here and there in their hut. She knows that during their time they were away from their island, Lexa had taking a liking to candles and of course Gustus always made sure Lexa would never run out of candles. Perhaps she should have known, with Lexa’s liking of campfires, but her liking for candles is something else entirely.

She has to admit, the candles help to set a romantic mood. She likes it when her wife spends time and effort into romantic moments. She knows Lexa is a sap, but she loves it and she loves her wife. Hopefully Aqua will get a decent sleep. She knows how Raven and Anya can be. Those two are so shameless at times. She sees a few rose petals onto the sand. Lexa really made sure this would be romantic.

“Lexa this is…” Clarke looks at her wife who’s wearing a nightgown. “You’re beautiful.”

Lexa blushes deeply and grasps Clarke’s hand. She brings her wife’s hand up to her lips. Her breath brushes against Clarke’s knuckles before pressing a gently kiss on her knuckles.

“Do you like it?”

“Like it? Lexa, I love it!” Clarke beams. “This is perfect.”

Lexa caresses Clarke’s cheek and smiles as her wife leans into her touch. “Nowhere near as perfect as you are.”

“Mhm.” Clarke kisses her wife. “You’re a sap.”

Lexa settles down and makes herself comfortable on the pillows and the blankets. She looks up and locks her eyes with Clarke’s.

Clarke quickly joins her wife on the pillows and the blankets. “You know…” she brushes her fingers slowly over Lexa’s nightgown “… it’s such a shame you’ll have to take this off.”

“Yes that does sound like a shame.”

“Here’s a thought, I’ll take it off for you.” Clarke whispers in Lexa’s ear with a sultry voice.

Lexa melts at the sound of her wife’s voice and nods.

Clarke hums and gently pushes her wife down onto the pillows and the blankets. Her hands settle on Lexa’s thigh, right below her nightgown. She hasn’t undressed Lexa yet and she already feels slightly turned on. It’s her wife’s fault, she’s breathtaking. It takes her every bit of restraint she has not to jump Lexa.

Lexa’s eyes widen when Clarke takes her own shirt off and unclasps her bra, revealing her well-formed round breasts. She knows that soon her hands will be able to feel the soft touch of her wife’s breasts.

Clarke tosses her shirt and her bra onto the sand next to them. She takes her sweet time to unbutton her pants. She likes it when Lexa watches her, the way those emerald green eyes follow her every move. She feels like her wife’s glare can start fires. It is definitely enough to start a fire between her legs. Her pants soon find its way onto the sand, leaving her in nothing but her underwear.

Lexa feels her breath hitch in her throat. “Cl-clarke.” She stammers.

Clarke playfully leans down onto Lexa’s body and claims her lips. Her tongue darts out of her mouth and she’s pleased when her wife welcomes her tongue with her own.

Lexa cups Clarke’s breasts in her hands and squeezes gently, tracing circles around her nipples.

Clarke kisses her wife’s jaw, then her neck. Her tongue playfully meets Lexa’s neck. She grazes the skin of her wife’s neck with her teeth, leaving little temporary marks. She moans when she hears Lexa’s breaths getting louder and faster.

Lexa bites her bottom lip when she feels her wife sliding her nightgown up her body. Clarke’s soft fingers graze her skin.

Clarke helps Lexa to sit up a little, so she can take her nightgown off. Her mouth runs dry when she sees her wife is not wearing anything underneath her nightgown, leaving her naked.

“Like what you see?” A smile tugs at Lexa’s lips.

Clarke pushes her wife down onto the pillows and blankets. “Hmm” she moans while one of her finger lingers on the side of Lexa’s ribs. She pushes one of her knees between her wife’s legs, pressing right where Lexa needs her.

Lexa forgets how to breathe when her wife’s knee presses between her legs, sure that Clarke knows now that she is wet. She traces one finger over Clarke’s underwear and painfully bites her lip when she feels how damp her wife’s underwear is.

“I take that as a yes.” Lexa whispers, barely audible.

Clarke kisses a trial of butterfly kisses across her wife’s chest. She swiftly cups Lexa’s left breast and places her mouth on Lexa’s right breast, licking tiny circles, teasing her.

Lexa regretfully pushes her wife away, rolls her over and pins her down. She can’t take Clarke’s teasing any longer.

Clarke smirks at her wife. “Getting too hot and bothered?”

Lexa leans down low enough to nibble at her wife’s earlobe. “My turn.” She whispers with a husky voice, proud when she hears Clarke gulp.

Clarke knows she’s in trouble now. Her wife is topping her, ready to go all commander on her and she loves it. “Y-yes, commander.” She lets out, breathless.

Lexa’s arousal intensifies by hearing her wife say her title with her sexy voice. She kisses Clarke’s lips, with hunger and need. When she hears her wife moaning, she moves down to kiss her chin, her chest and her hips. She sinks her teeth into Clarke’s underwear.

Clarke arches her back and lifts herself up a bit, so Lexa can remove her underwear. She flutters her eyes shut when she feels her wife removing her underwear with nothing but her teeth.

Lexa roughly spreads her wife’s legs. She looks up at her for a second, waiting for her wife to nod at her, she always waits, always making sure she has consent.

Clarke notices her wife paused and she opens her eyes. She sees Lexa staring at her. She knows what this is about. Her wife is always considerate, always careful. She nods quickly and closes her eyes again.

Lexa maps her wife’s lips with her own, gently biting Clarke’s bottom lip, eliciting a moan.

Clarke scratches her nails over Lexa’s back.

Lexa drops lower and kisses her wife’s thighs, slowly moving up higher. She uses her tongue and her fingers to send Clarke over the edge, twice.

Pleased, she moves back up to kiss Clarke in a heated fiery kiss. She lays down next to her wife, ready to go to sleep.

Clarke props herself up her elbow and looks at her wife, a smirk plastered on her face. She places her body on top of Lexa and straddles her hips. She leans close and drops her voice an octave.

“My…turn.”

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia and Clarke are training with the children when Octavia sees Ontari staring at them.

“Can I help you?” Octavia asks while taking steps closer to Ontari. “I saw you standing there.”

“Oh, I was just looking while you and Clarke are training the children.”

Octavia nods slowly. “I think Lexa is around somewhere, you could go ask her what to do.”

Ontari takes a step closer towards Octavia. “You’re her right hand, right?”

“Yeah I am.”

“I was hoping perhaps I could train with you.” Ontari has a small smile on her face. “I do not mean to impose, but you seem really good.”

Octavia licks her lips and thinks about it for a moment. “Do you have any experience with fighting?”

“No, I don’t. I hope that’s not a problem.”

Octavia shakes her head. “That’s fine, grab a stick and I’ll have a look at what you can do.”

Ontari nods and grabs a stick. She has been observing the drifters for a few weeks now, watching every move they make. Her father had sailed out with his black ship towards this island, to end everyone on it, like he always does with people on islands. She had been in the water, a bit further away and she saw how her father’s ship got burned. She swore to seek revenge and fled to another island, waiting for an opportunity. When Gustus and Jake arrived at the island she was at, looking around for orphans if there would be any, she approached them. It had been her ticket to get onto this island.

She knows she has to be patient. She has to take her time. It will take a while before the drifters trust her more. Despite the fact they accepted her on their island she can tell they’re cautious. She has to take her time to infiltrate and pretend to be one of them. It’s an interesting fact that the commander has a wife. That’s a weakness. What makes it even better is that the commander and her wife have a daughter. That makes them both vulnerable. She doesn’t like the drifters. From all of them, Lexa is the worst. She still has people where she came from, she lied and had told the drifters she has nobody left. She still has her stepmother, Nia and Nia has plenty of people who follow her lead. She is ordered to seek revenge, because Nia wants someone from Lexa’s family to die, to send a message.

The question is which one she will pick. Lexa has lots of family and her drifters seem to be her family too. Her wife sounds like an interesting option. That would definitely hurt Lexa. Her daughter may hurt even more. Losing a child? Tragic. Then there’s Anya, Lexa’s older sister who is married as well and who has a son. Then there’s Aden, Lexa’s brother. Lincoln is family of Lexa too and he’s married with Octavia and they happen to have a baby girl. There is an interesting list of targets. So many ways to hurt Lexa. The question is, which one will she pick? Nia probably didn’t expect for Lexa to have so much family.

She can’t believe her father and his crew got defeated by an island filled with… children. After observing them, she is able to tell that some of them are skilled. The good side is that they have weaknesses. One of those weaknesses comes in the form of their family members, another in the form of their loved ones, their other half, lastly the children, of course the children.

If she fails, Nia would surely send her son, Roan. There is no way she plans to fail. She can do this. She has to do this, for the one she loves. Nia has never been a good step mother. Nia is holding her love captured until she succeeds and returns. Lexa and the drifters mean nothing to her. The only person who matters to her is her love. She would kill everyone on this island if she has to, if that would be what it takes to save her love. Nia has more people than the drifters have. If Nia would approach this island with her people, every last drifter would surely die. She knows that her task is to send a message, to ignite fear amongst the drifters and pain.

The only freedom Ontari has for this task is the freedom to select who her target will be. Once she succeeds, Nia will be pleased and release her loved one, so she can be reunited with the one she loves most. To love someone so deeply is weakness, but it happened so fast. Nia had disliked her more for it, because not only did she fell in love, she fell in love with one of Nia’s slaves. Once she succeeds her loved one will be free and then they can run away together to start their own life.

“Are you ready, Ontari?”

Octavia is confused. It looks like Ontari got lost in her thoughts.

Ontari snaps out of her thoughts and looks at Octavia. “Ready when you are.”

Octavia decides not to tell Ontari how she should stand and where she should place her hands on her stick. She doesn’t tell her anything, she wants to see what she has in her.

Ontari kicks Octavia in her chest after Octavia elbowed her.

“Mhm not bad.” Octavia says while she looks at Ontari. “Good kick.”

Ontari waves her hand. “It was a reflex.” She lies.

“Right, of course.” Octavia replies with a small smile.

Octavia is not buying it. Reflex my ass. Ontari can do more than she’s willing to admit. She doesn’t believe that Ontari doesn’t know how to fight. She has noticed the way Ontari placed her feet onto the sand and the way she held her stick. She saw how she wouldn’t need to correct Ontari and her fight stance at all.

Usually she always has to correct people at least a bit. Sometimes she even needs to correct Clarke a bit, and Clarke has been improving for years, plus they’re mentors together. She had been watching Ontari’s moves so closely that she failed to avoid that kick in her chest.

Ontari thinks about what a naïve girl Octavia is. Octavia will believe anything she feeds her. She’s quite sure that if she’d kick Octavia into the sand and tell her it was sheer luck, Octavia would still believe her. What a silly girl. That’s Lexa’s impressive right hand? Hah. Sure, Octavia can fight… a little, but that’s it. She’s a small girl. It had been so easy to kick her in her chest.

“I’m going to the river for a while.” Clarke nudges Octavia. “See you in a bit, yeah?”

Octavia nods.

“Oh, can I go with you, Clarke?” Ontari softly asks.

“Yeah sure.” Clarke smiles with Aqua in her arms.

Ontari can tell that Clarke clings to her daughter very much. Aqua would be an interesting target. Ultimately she might choose Clarke or Aqua rather than someone else to hurt Lexa. She’s not entirely sure yet. Aqua would hurt Lexa and the other drifters she has no doubt of that. However, she’s not sure if it’s really that appealing to select a toddler as her target. That child can barely hold up a stick to defend herself. Perhaps she should kill Clarke and kidnap Aqua. That can work.

Octavia watches as Ontari walks away with Clarke. Something is very off about Ontari. She has been trailing too closely after Clarke. This isn’t the first time she sees Ontari following Clarke. She sees Lexa on the beach. Ah good, just the person she wants to see.

Lexa is walking on the beach when she sees Octavia running up to her. “Is everything okay, Octavia?”

“I want to have a word with you, it’s important.” Octavia whispers. “In private please.”

Lexa nods. “We can go to my hut.” She marches to her hut while Octavia follows her.

Octavia looks around to make sure nobody is nearby, before entering Lexa’s hut.

“I don’t trust Ontari, something is off about her.”

“Go on.” Lexa flicks her wrist. “Share your concern.”

“She told me she has no experience with fighting. Yet, when she battled against me, her fight stance was good. I didn’t have to correct anything. She placed her feet right and her hands on her stick were placed right too. She kicked me into my chest and called it a reflex. Not to mention how often she’s been trailing after Clarke.” Octavia explains. “I don’t trust her.”

“I am glad to hear I am not the only one who shares those concerns.”

“You knew…?” Octavia is stunned.

“I am the commander. My people are important to me.”

“When did you know?” Octavia is impressed.

“Five seconds before she told me her name.”

Lexa remembers the smile Ontari had on her face before opening her mouth to say her name. That was already enough to know that she’s trouble. The question is, what kind of trouble.

“You have a plan don’t you?” Octavia’s eyes sparkle. “I’m in, what’s your plan?”

Lexa chuckles lightly. “I knew choosing you as my right hand has been a wise decision.”

Octavia sits down onto the sand and pats the spot right next to her. “Sit and explain.”

“You are commanding me to sit?” Lexa raises her eyebrow.

Octavia rolls her eyes. “Just sit down, Lexa.” They don’t have an endless amount of time.

Lexa sits down next to Octavia. “If you weren’t my right hand it would not end well for you to command me like that.” Her voice is playful.

Octavia pokes Lexa’s side. “You know you love me.”

“Okay, listen so here’s my plan….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments on the piece between Clarke and Lexa? I hope it's not too bad. It was a little bit awkward for me to write it. I never kissed a girl or anything, hah shameful, so I went with my imagination. Hopefully it worked out well enough. I'm slightly nervous to know if it is good or bad.
> 
> Then there's Ontari... that will be... something. 
> 
> I confirm Nia as an enemy of the drifters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****Warning for violence and blood in this chapter****

Octavia is watching Clarke battle with Ontari when she feels someone grasping the upper part of her left arm. She turns around to look who it is.

Indra looks at Octavia. “I don’t trust Ontari, something is off about her. You have to be careful, Octavia.” She warns.

Octavia chuckles, amused by Indra’s concern. She should have guessed Indra would pick up on it as well.

“Octavia, I’m serious. Something is not right about her.” Indra wants to protect Octavia. “I don’t like it when she’s around you. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Lexa and I already know.” Octavia whispers in Indra’s ear.

Indra’s eyes widen. “You and Lexa know? And she’s still here!?” She’s baffled.

“We have a plan. If you want, we can include you in it.”

Indra nods.

Clarke stumbles a bit when Ontari lands a painful punch on her stomach with her elbow. She quickly regains herself and kicks Ontari down, winning the battle.

Octavia quickly pulls her arm away when she sees that Clarke and Ontari have stopped.

Clarke takes deep breaths when she walks up to Octavia and Indra. “Wow that was tougher than I thought it would be.” She rubs the back of her hand across her forehead to wipe some sweat away. “I thought it would be a piece of cake.”

Octavia nods. “Ontari’s good, isn’t she?” She already knows she is.

“Yeah, I barely won. For a second there I thought she’d beat me.” Clarke places her hands on her knees and bends down a little. “That was exhausting.”

Octavia shares a knowing look with Indra. She feels like Ontari might have won, but that she held back a little. It’s not a good sign if it has cost Clarke so much trouble to defeat Ontari and it is had exhausted her so much.

Ontari walks up to them and taps Clarke’s shoulder. “You fought well.”

Octavia notices how Ontari doesn’t even seem to be out of breath. How can she lose and not be gasping for some air like Clarke, who won?

Lexa was watching from a distance, she nods briefly at Octavia with that same knowing look. She grabs a stick and turns to Ontari.

“Let us battle.” Lexa pushes a stick in Ontari’s hands.

“Uh… I just battled against Clarke.” Ontari retorts.

“And now you will battle against me.” Lexa’s voice is cold. She has a stoic look on her face and a strong posture. “It is not an option.”

Ontari nods and gets ready to battle against Lexa.

Lexa wants Ontari to crack. She saw that Ontari was holding back when she lost against Clarke. She is the best fighter on the island. She is the commander. She will show Ontari that she is not to be messed with.

Ontari tries to elbow Lexa, but Lexa leans to the right, avoiding the punch.

Lexa kicks Ontari’s leg, followed by a strong kick against Ontari’s chest.

Ontari falls down onto the sand and waves her hands in surrender. She fell, she lost. The battle is over.

Lexa is not giving her any of that. “Get up.” Her voice is strong and fierce.

Ontari blinks her eyes a few times. “W-what?” She’s fairly sure falling down means you lost and that the battle is over.

Lexa looks Ontari dead in the eye. “Did I stutter?”

Ontari shakes her head and quickly tries to scramble back up.

Before Ontari is properly standing, Lexa kicks her down even harder. “Consider that a warning. I am the commander. You will obey me.”

Octavia and Indra are watching from a distance and give each other a high five when Ontari falls down.

Ontari is angry now. She jumps up and swings wildly at Lexa.

This is what Lexa has been waiting for. She wanted to make Ontari angry, to bring out her true nature.

Ontari picks up her speed. She kicks Lexa a few times and manages to hit Lexa’s jaw.

Lexa grabs Ontari’s wrist when Ontari tries to punch her again. She bends Ontari’s arm in a painful way, making Ontari drop onto her knees. “I could break your arm.” She threatens. A part of her wants to, but she knows that’s not what is done when they practice. She lets Ontari’s arm go and kicks her down.

Ontari falls down onto the sand, blood seeping from her nose. Now she definitely doesn’t like Lexa. After this, she hates Lexa.

Lexa looks at Ontari. “Go clean yourself up.” She waves her hand.

Ontari grumbles and stomps away.

Octavia gently holds Lexa’s chin in her hands and tilts her face a little. “That’s going to be a bruise.” She looks at Lexa’s jaw, which is already slightly purple.

Lexa pulls back and smiles. “I made her bleed.”

She did it to pay Ontari back for the painful punch she made against her wife’s stomach. Of course sometimes when they battle, someone gets hurt a bit, but she didn’t like the pleased look on Ontari’s face when she had landed that punch. It was almost sickening. Lexa knows she may have crossed a line by making Ontari bleed, but she feels like Ontari deserved it. At least she didn’t break her arm. She had some restraint. She’s happy to know that she would be able to defeat Ontari. Even when Ontari is angry and really coming at her, it was still rather easy to defeat her.

Clarke looks at her wife and crosses her arms, her fingers tapping against her skin. “Not to interrupt your little celebration here…” she shifts her eyes between Lexa, Octavia and Indra. “… But I would like to know what’s going on.”

Lexa nods and gestures for all of them to sit down onto the sand. She takes her time to explain the concerns about Ontari and to share the plan she has.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Ontari!” Octavia runs after Ontari who is making her way through the trees. “Wait up.”

Ontari turns around with a surprised look on her face. “Octavia?” She wonders what Octavia wants.

“Are you going to the river?” Octavia asks while she studies Ontari’s face.

“Um yeah…” Ontari replies. “Is that okay? Or do I need to do something?”

Ontari thinks that maybe Octavia ran up to her to assign a task. Usually Lexa assigns tasks, but sometimes Octavia does too because she’s Lexa’s right hand and all that, which seemed to give Octavia special privileges. It’s frustrating enough to have Lexa command her, but it is even more frustrating when Octavia does so because Octavia is younger than her. She doesn’t like to take orders. It was annoying enough that where she came from she had to take orders from her step mother Nia. Now she is on this island, having to take orders from Lexa and Octavia.

Octavia walks out in front of Ontari. “I’m going with you.” She states.

Octavia is not going to ask Ontari if she can go with her. She’s telling her she’s going with her. It’s not optional. Someone is going to stay at Ontari’s side and for today she will be the one to do that.

Ontari lifts one of her eyebrows. Fine, whatever. “Okay.”

Octavia and Ontari walk to the river together, in silence. Neither one of them is saying anything.

The water of the river is nice and warm. The sun is burning with a merciless heat.

Octavia unbuttons her pants and takes them off, leaving her in her underwear and the tank top she’s wearing.

“It’s pretty great here, don’t you think, Ontari?” Octavia slips into the water and looks at Ontari.

Ontari unbuttons her pants too and takes them off, leaving her in her underwear and a shirt.

Ontari slips into the water too. “Yes, it’s nice.”

She doesn’t fully like this island but it’s better than some places she’s been at. She has seen far worse places. One of the worst was the time Nia had locked her up. It was some type of prison thing and it was dark. There were no windows or anything at all to provide light. By the time Nia had let her out, she had no idea how long she had been in there and when she first saw sunlight again after that, it really hurt her eyes. She hopes Nia isn’t torturing her loved one. Nia has no heart. That woman is fully made of ice.

Ontari is surprised that Nia has a son. She can’t believe Nia would have ever loved anyone. Her father never seemed to care about love. He had settled with Nia because together they were powerful and ruthless. Nia will never be her mother. They are not family.

Octavia playfully splashes some water at Ontari.

Ontari quickly splashes some water back at Octavia.

Octavia leans in closer and carefully touches Ontari’s nose.

Ontari winces at the touch.

“Does your nose hurt?” Octavia asks.

Ontari can see the softness in Octavia’s eyes. “A little.” She notices how close Octavia’s face is to hers. It makes her uncomfortable. “Uh… Octavia…”

Ontari wonders why Octavia would care about her nose and why Octavia is holding her face so close to hers. It’s awkward. Isn’t Octavia supposed to be married by some sacred marriage thing? Octavia has a child. Does Octavia like girls? What is happening?

“Ah sorry…” Octavia chuckles lightly while a blush creeps up on her cheeks. “You’re pretty.”

Octavia has to play her part of the plan. She has to make it really believable. Hopefully it’s not too tough to befriend Ontari. Okay maybe telling Ontari she’s pretty was not the best choice. That probably came off wrong.

“Uh… thanks?” Ontari mumbles. “Are you…” She wants to ask if Octavia was flirting with her, but she doesn’t get the chance to.

“There are many great things on this island.” Octavia whispers, changing the topic. “Our marriages here are sacred and really special. I love Lincoln, with all my heart.” She looks at Ontari and faces her. “Have you ever loved someone?”

Ontari bites her lip. Why is Octavia being so curious? Does she really have to ask that out of every possible question she could have asked? She furrows her brows.

Octavia looks puzzled. “I hope I didn’t upset you. If I did, it wasn’t my intention.” Her voice is soft and careful.

“Yes, I… yes.” Ontari murmurs.

There is someone she loves. Someone she loves very much. The one person she would do anything for. The one person Nia is holding as a prisoner until she fulfills her task and kills someone close to Lexa.

“Love can be beautiful, but it can also be painful.” Octavia places one of her hands on Ontari’s shoulder. “Love is a special feeling.”

Ontari could laugh now. Octavia is so young and she’s babbling about love. Sure yeah, Octavia is married, but so what? What does she know? Her loved one is safe on this island with her. They’re happy together. She envies the drifters for their love, for their way of being together.

“It is weak to love.” Ontari says evenly.

“Why?”

“When you love someone…” Ontari sighs. “The ones you love can get hurt.”

Octavia moves herself a bit closer to Ontari. “You know, when I first met Lincoln, he was a stranger. He arrived on this island. I was supposed to scare him away or something, but instead I took him to my hut and tied him to one of my trees.” She squeezes Ontari’s hand. “During the time I kept him in my hut, we fell in love with each other. I always made sure to give him enough food. I kept him there to protect him from the others, worried they would hurt him. Sometimes people do the strangest things for the people they love.”

Ontari did not expect Octavia to have a story like that. “What happened?” She knows Lincoln is one of the drifters and he’s married with Octavia, plus they have a child.

“When I got pregnant, the others found out I was hiding a stranger. They said they were going to kill him. At the time they didn’t know it was Lincoln. I told them if they wanted to kill him, they would have to kill me first.”

Ontari is slightly impressed. She didn’t think Octavia would so something like that. Okay, maybe there is a decent reason why Octavia is Lexa’s right hand. She can fight a little and she seems fearless.

“They didn’t kill him.” Ontari notes.

Octavia shakes her head. “Two of the drifters were holding me while the others were on their way to my hut to kill him. I knocked them both onto the sand and ran to my hut. I arrived at my hut just before they entered. When they entered, they recognized Lincoln and I was confused.”

Ontari doesn’t know what to say. She didn’t think Octavia would share those things with her. It all sounds so… personal. Does this mean Octavia trusts her?

“Uh… thanks for telling me.” Ontari softly squeezes Octavia’s hand, unsure of what else to do.

Ontari grew up in a harsh environment. She’s not used to people gushing about feelings and emotions. Where she grew up, showing that you felt anything was pretty much a crime. She grew up not allowed to shed tears, not allowed to be happy or any of those things. When she fell in love with one of Nia’s slaves that was her downfall. She tried to escape with the one she loves, but Nia caught her. It made her weak.

Octavia gently rubs her thumb over Ontari’s hand. “The one you loved… do you still?” She tries to tiptoe around the question a bit.

Ontari’s shoulders slump. “Yes.” She doesn’t have to hide she loves someone. Not here. The drifters can’t hurt the one she loves, but Nia can.

“What’s their name?” Octavia doesn’t want to say his or her.

She tries not to overstep, but if she would be overstepping, then she probably already did. It’s surprising that there is someone Ontari loves. Perhaps Ontari lost that person somehow. Ontari did say she has no people left. Something must have happened.

Ontari is silent for a moment. Saying the name of her loved one makes it hurt more, it makes the pain more real, if that’s even possible. The name of her loved one has a bittersweet taste in her mouth. It’s like honey mixed with venom.

“Her name is Luna.”

 

* * *

 

 

The night is slowly rolling in. The drifters are sitting around the campfire, talking a bit with each other. After a while, Lexa dismisses them all to go to their huts to get some sleep.

Octavia whispers a few things in Raven’s ear and Raven nods.

Raven whispers something in Anya’s ear. Anya nods and leaves to go to their hut with their son.

Ontari gets up and feels someone grabbing her hand, stopping her.

Raven strengthens her grasp on Ontari’s hand and pulls her close.

The other drifters have already left to their huts. The campfire is no longer burning. It’s dark. The stars are shining in the sky and the sound of waves surrounds the island.

Ontari gasps a little when she feels someone pulling at her. For a second, her body is flushed against Raven’s, immediately noticing Raven’s deep brown eyes. She pulls her hand away from Raven’s grip.

Raven gives Ontari her signature smirk. “Beautiful out here at night, don’t you think?”

“Uh… yes.” Ontari is confused. Lexa had dismissed everyone and yet here Raven is and… she doesn’t know what is going on.

Raven sits down onto the sand. “Sit with me.”

Ontari looks around before sitting down next to Raven.

Raven leans closer to Ontari to whisper in her ear. “I like being out here at night with good company.” Her voice is sultry and seducing.

Ontari tries not to gulp. She knows Raven is gay, but Raven is also married and not just to anyone. Raven is Anya’s wife and Anya is Lexa’s sister. She doesn’t want to receive a kick against her nose again. Raven is a beautiful Latina there’s no denying that, but she’s not single and neither is Raven. Maybe this means Raven wants to be her friend.

“How does your wife feel about that?”

Raven shrugs. “She doesn’t mind. We have an understanding with each other.”

Ontari knits her eyebrows. “How so?”

“I caught her kissing another girl a few times and it’s all good, in the end she’s mine and I’m hers.” Raven half-lies. Anya wouldn’t do such a thing.

“That sounds quite flexible for the sacred marriage you two share.”

Raven laughs half-heartedly. She takes Ontari’s hand and gives her hand a soft squeeze. “Hey listen, if you ever wanna hang, you can always come find me, yeah? The others can be too serious at times and sometimes you gotta relax y’know?”

Ontari nods. “That sounds good.”

They sit together for a while, listening to the calm sound of the waves at sea.

Ontari welcomes to refreshing air of the cool breeze. “This feels nice.”

“Ah sorry what?” Raven stares deeply in Ontari’s eyes and tries to look confused.

“I said this feels nice.” Ontari repeats her words.

“Oh.” Raven bites her bottom lip. “Sorry about that. I didn’t hear you the first time because I got lost in your eyes.”

Ontari’s jaw drops.

Raven lifts one of her hands and places it underneath Ontari’s chin, closing her mouth for her. She strokes her thumb gently over Ontari’s jawline before dropping her hand again.

“I’m tired…” Ontari whispers barely audible. “If you do-don’t m-mind…” She scrambles back up to her feet. “I’m going to my hut for some sleep.” She’s shocked by what just happened.

It would be nice if Raven would be her friend and trust her, but Raven was shamelessly flirting with her and that’s not what she expected at all. She knows Raven has quite the reputation amongst the ladies, but this… god. If her feelings for Luna wouldn’t be so strong, she might have given in to Raven. There’s no doubt that Raven is attractive.

Raven watches as Ontari runs off. It makes her laugh. When she enters her hut where her wife is waiting for her, she’s still laughing.

“Way to make it obvious.” Anya groans in complaint. “That was a little much, don’t you think?”

Raven puffs her chest out. “Gotta keep my reputation.” She snakes her arms around Anya’s neck and pulls her close for a kiss.

“You didn’t have to touch her.”

“You sound jealous, babe.” Raven encircles her wife’s waist. “Relax, it was just some subtle touches.”

“I don’t think she fell for your charm, she must really be into that girl of hers.”

Raven shrugs. “Eh, for now. I know one lady who fell for my charm.”

Anya smiles against her wife’s lips. “That I did.”

 

* * *

 

 

The sun just rose up to the sky. Ontari is close to the beach, walking around, thinking when she suddenly sees Kai running into the water at sea, quickly starting to sink.

Oh god. Why is that kid running into the water on his own like that? Where are his mothers? Why is he alone? Shit. Ontari mutters under her breath before quickly running into the water.

Ontari finds Kai fast and lifts him up. “That was very dangerous of you to do.”

“Oh thank god!” Raven runs up to Ontari. She takes Kai into her arms. “You’re a life saver, Ontari.” With one hand she pats Ontari’s shoulder. “I’m glad you’re my friend.”

Ontari smiles a little. “Uh yeah… it was nothing.” Friends, Raven is her friend.

Anya and Lexa show up behind Raven.

Lexa extends a hand to Ontari. “I appreciate what you did.” There’s a small smile on her face. “Harper and Monroe are at the river with a few of the children, you can join them if you want.”

Ontari looks surprised. “You trust me for that?”

“Of course.” Lexa lies.

Ontari smiles and makes her way to the river.

Anya looks at her wife when Ontari is gone. “You’re lucky Kai can swim or I would have killed you for letting him run off into the water like that.”

Raven ruffles Kai’s hair. “Admit that it was a good idea. Kai did so well, he really made it seem like he was drowning. Ontari bought it and now she thinks she saved him and that we trust her because of that.”

Lexa nods in agreement.

“What if she wouldn’t have saved him?” Anya crosses her arms. “What if she would have let him drown?”

“Chill, it worked out.” Raven kisses her wife to reassure her.

 

* * *

 

 

Ontari can’t stay with the drifters much longer. She has to strike tonight. It has been taking too long now and Nia is not a patient woman. The longer she keeps Nia waiting, the more Luna is in danger. One of Nia’s favorite things to do is to torture people. She knows Nia wouldn’t hesitate to torture Luna. She knows what she has to do. It is one of the drifters or her love.

Raven has been her friend and Octavia has been her friend too. They both seem nice. She’s had a few conversations with them and got along with them. They’re not so bad. She will not select Lincoln as a reward for Octavia’s friendship. Lexa has enough family to choose from anyway. She will not select Anya either, as a reward for Raven’s friendship.

Ontari knows what she wants to do. Nia is vicious. Even after she kills someone close to Lexa, there would be no guarantee that Nia would let Luna go. She knows Nia is not one to keep her word. She has experienced that first hand. She will kidnap Aqua and offer to Nia in exchange for Luna. Surely Nia would be pleased to accept that deal.

She already built a raft that she’s hiding on the island. Even if someone sees her, they won’t do anything when she holds her blade against Aqua’s throat. She will point the sharp point of the blade in Aqua’s direction. That way if someone tries to aim for her to make her fall, her blade will dig into Aqua’s skin, ensuring that if they kill her, Aqua will die too. If they attack her from behind, the blade would still pierce Aqua’s skin. There’s no way Aqua would survive that.

Ontari is done playing friends with the drifters, pretending like she would belong here. She’s not one of them and she will never be one of them. The only one she belongs to is Luna, her love. Luna is her people, nobody else, not even Nia. She will kill anyone who tries to stop her. If Lexa tries to stop her, she will wound Lexa. As much as she dislikes Lexa, she’s not supposed to kill her.

 

* * *

 

 

Ontari slips away between the trees. She saw that Aqua is trying to go after Arcola who is flying around. She took it as a chance to follow Aqua. She watches the girl from behind the trees.

Aqua is smiling and lifting her hands up, trying to reach out Arcola who’s flying too high above her. She can’t reach him.

Ontari grabs her blade from her waistband. She snatched the blade from one of the huts earlier that day. She hears something that sounds like a few leaves are cracking. She looks around but doesn’t see anyone.

Aqua seems completely unaware of Ontari’s watching eyes.

Ontari steps from behind the tree and grabs Aqua, directly placing one hand over her mouth to avoid having her scream. It’s easy enough to hold Aqua with one arm and to cover her mouth at the same time. Aqua is so little. With her other hand, she holds her blade close to Aqua.

She’s about to sneak off towards the water, where her draft is waiting for her, which she has placed there moments ago and secured with some rope around the nearest tree, when she feels a sharp pain right below her left knee.

Ontari looks down, but doesn’t let Aqua go. She’s shocked to see Kai’s tiny figure, standing close to her legs. Kai has a small dagger in his tiny hands, which he had pushed against her left leg below her knee. She sees that his face is covered with some mud, making him look nearly invisible in the darkness that surrounds the trees. She knows Kai is silent when he walks and that he can easily sneak up on people. Maybe he was nearby when she heard some leaves crack.

This is nuts. A three year old is attacking her? A toddler? A fucking toddler? Aqua is trying to say something, but her hand is still firmly over Aqua’s mouth.

Kai makes tiny fists with his hands and punches them against Ontari’s legs.

Ontari feels like Kai has the possibility to grow up to be a great warrior. He sure seems like a valuable kid. She lifts her right foot up and gives Kai a push with it, easily making him fall onto the sand.

Kai stands up again, but Ontari pushes him with her foot again, making him fall yet again.

“Want to try that with someone of your own size?” A voice calls out from the darkness.

Ontari snaps her head up to look where that voice came from. She sees Aden appear from behind the trees.

“Aden, what a pleasure to see you.” Ontari whispers with a filthy smile on her face.

“I can’t say the pleasure is mutual.” Aden replies coolly. “You are a coward for going after toddlers.”

Aden had seen Aqua, Kai and Ontari sneaking away behind all the trees. He felt like something wasn’t right and he had decided to follow them. He found them right after Ontari pushed Kai down with her foot.

“Don’t you dare to take another step.” Ontari spits. “If you take another step I will kill Kai and I will still take Aqua with me.” She threatens.

“You are threatening the life of an innocent toddler?” Aden grasps his hand so tight on his blade that his knuckles turn white.

“Innocent?” Ontari scoffs. “He’s not that innocent, he dug a small dagger into my leg.”

“Aqua is his friend. Kai was trying to protect his friend and they are family.”

Ontari looks down at Kai. “That little rat shouldn’t sneak up on me.”

Aden kneels down and holds his arms out for Kai. “Kai, come here.” He has to get Kai away from Ontari.

Kai looks up. His brown eyes shift between Ontari and Aqua. He hopelessly punches his tiny fists against Ontari’s legs.

Ontari has had enough of this. She kicks her foot in Kai’s stomach, hard enough to make him fall three feet further, close to Aden’s legs.

Kai clutches his tiny hands to his stomach and has a painful look on his face.

Aden helps Kai up and sits him down next to the tree close to them. “Stay here.” He commands.

“I will take Aqua with me.” Ontari hisses.

“How about you put her down and fight me?” Aden replies. “If you lose, you will let Aqua go.”

“I’ll make a better deal.” Ontari narrows her eyes. “We will fight, to the death. If you die, I will take Aqua _and_ Kai with me.”

Aden grabs the sword he has slung over his shoulder and clenches his hands around it. “Deal.” He doesn’t have much of a choice. He will do anything in his power to help protect the drifters. Right now, he has to protect Aqua and Kai.

Ontari rips off a piece of her shirt and ties it around Aqua’s mouth so she can’t make any noises. She fishes a rope from her pockets and ties Aqua to the nearest tree. With a smug look on her face, she grabs her own sword from behind her back. If Aden is so hell bent on dying tonight, then so be it.

During her time on the island, she has battled against several drifters. She can defeat Aden he’s nothing but an eighteen year old boy. Hundreds of men have died by her hands. Aden is nothing but another number to add to that list. If Aden wants to die so badly in front of Kai’s and Aqua’s eyes, then that is what will happen.

Aden looks at Aqua who looks really scared. “Close your eyes, Aqua.” He whispers.

Ontari attacks and swings her sword close to Aden’s throat, but he blocks her swing with his own sword. She kicks one of his legs and the next swing of her sword grazes Aden’s right arm.

Aden stands tall like he’s not wounded and makes a few swings.

Ontari tries to block off Aden’s sword with her own sword, when it is close to her face. When Aden adds more pressure the sharp edge of her sword makes a small cut in her face. She hisses and kicks her foot in Aden’s chest.

She continues to kick Aden while he’s still down, hitting his chest and his head.

Aden feels like everything is turning black in front of his eyes and it’s not because of the darkness of the night.

Ontari is ready to pierce Aden’s chest with her sword when she feels a soft kick against her leg. She turns around and sees Kai is kicking her. “You again.” She growls.

“Kai, no.” Aden breathes out. He tries to get up, but his head hurts and suddenly everything turns black.

Ontari kneels down and fists Kai’s shirt, lifting him up as she stands again. She laughs as Kai helplessly swings his little arms and kicks his legs, not able to hit her. She walks to the tree where she tied Aqua, ready to tie Kai too so she can turn back to finish Aden.

Ontari is lowering Kai onto the sand when a sharp pain floods through her left arm, which she had used to hold Kai. The pain makes her drop Kai, making him fall onto the sand. She hisses as she looks at her left arm. There’s a dagger piercing her left arm, pinning her against the tree. She will have to pull that dagger out to free herself.

“I wouldn’t if I was you.” A voice rings through the air, right as Ontari was about to pull the dagger out.

Octavia steps out of the darkness. She sees Aden lying down onto the sand. His chest is still moving up and down, he’s not dead. He must be unconscious. She got worried when she saw that Aqua, Kai and Ontari were gone and she had made her path through the trees to look for them. It was a tough task through the darkness, until she heard swords clinging together.

Octavia grabs her blade from her waistband and approaches Ontari, holding the blade close to her throat. “Why, Ontari?” She knows something had been off about her, but she wants answers.

Ontari shuts her eyes before opening them again to look at Octavia. “Luna.” She whispers. Tears sting her eyes. She failed.

Octavia hears voices in the distance. “Over here!!” She shouts loudly.

A few moments later, Lexa, Clarke, Raven and Anya show up.

Clarke immediately rushes to Aqua to cut her loose from the tree. She sees Aqua has her eyes closed. “Hey baby, mommy is here.” She whispers softly, gently stroking her thumb against Aqua’s cheek.

Aqua opens her eyes and wraps her arms tightly around Clarke’s neck.

Raven runs towards Kai and picks him up.

Octavia looks at Raven. “He’s a brave little man.”

Lexa kneels down next to Aden, along with Anya who kneels down too. “He’s still breathing.” She looks at Anya and nods.

Anya tries to pick Aden up, but she can’t do it alone.

Clarke takes Kai from Raven, so Raven can help Anya to pick Aden up.

Raven and Anya carry Aden away, who is still unconscious.

Lexa looks at her wife. “Go back to our hut with the children.” Her voice is soft and demanding.

Clarke nods and leaves with Aqua and Kai in her arms.

Lexa faces Ontari. “How dare you attack my brother?” She snarls. “How dare you try to take my daughter?” Her anger increases. “How dare you hurt Kai?”

Ontari bites her lip and says nothing. She doesn’t have to say anything to Lexa.

Lexa balls her fist and hits Ontari’s nose, hearing a small crack.

Blood oozes from Ontari’s nose and left arm. The punch against her nose made her dizzy.

“Take her to her hut and tie her up.” Lexa commands. “I will question her later.”

“Yes, commander.” Octavia replies.

Lexa follows Octavia as she brings Ontari to her hut to tie her up. She’s proud of Aden, she’s proud of Kai and she’s proud of Octavia.

Around the campfire, Lexa gathers all the drifters.

“Anya and Raven, you two will watch Aden tonight to see if he wakes up. When he does, let me know.”

“Everyone is dismissed. Go to your huts, get some sleep. Tomorrow I will question the invader.”

Lexa grasps Octavia’s wrist before she can leave. “Did she say anything at all?”

Octavia nods. “One word.”

“What word?”

“Luna.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****Warning: violence and blood are mentioned in this chapter****

Lexa sighs deeply. “I failed.”

“You didn’t fail, Lexa.”

“I did, Clarke.” Lexa takes a deep breath. “The plan was to let her think she would be one of us so she would talk.”

“She did talk a bit… to Octavia.” Clarke replies. She squeezes her wife’s hand. “What happened is not your fault.”

“Aden is unconscious. He must have tried to stop her. All we know about her is that there is someone she loves, someone named Luna. We do not know where Luna is or what the situation is. Ontari tried to take Aqua and Kai. There must be a reason for that.”

Clarke nods. “I believe you’re right. It seems odd that she would do those things after she was brought our island as an orphan. She told us her people are all gone, yet she mentioned Luna to Octavia, twice.”

“I think she planned to bring Aqua and Kai somewhere, I found a raft into the water, I think it is hers.”

Clarke cups her wife’s cheeks. “You know this is not your fault, right?” She swipes her thumb over Lexa’s lips. “None of us could know she would try something like that. We thought she wanted to try to take your position as commander by overthrowing you.”

Lexa shrugs her shoulders. Maybe she should have known the children would be a target. Perhaps the children will always be a target.

Clarke gently kisses her wife. She wants to comfort her, let her know this is not her fault.

 

* * *

 

 

Aden violently jerks up. His head hurts and his eyelids feel heavy. “Kai, Aqua.”

Aden remembers what happened and how he had wanted to protect them. He’s not between the trees on the island anymore, he’s in a hut. The children, what happened to the children?  

“Shh it’s okay.” Anya quickly rushes to his side. “They’re safe.”

Aden’s eyes widen, panic swirling around his pupils. “I… where… what.”

Anya carefully wraps her arms around Aden and strokes his back. “You’re in my hut. My wife and I have been watching over you, waiting for you to wake up. It’s still night.”

“I fought with Ontari… I tried…”

“We found you onto the sand, you have been unconscious.”

Aden tries to calm down. “I had a deal with Ontari, to fight until death. If I lost, she would take Aqua and Kai. I was on the sand, Ontari was kicking me. Then she took her sword and… I saw Kai, he kicked his little leg against Ontari and I wanted to help him, but then everything turned black.”

“Kai is safe. Octavia stopped Ontari. Aqua is safe too.” Anya’s voice is soft and calming.

Aden feels little hands grasping his arm.

Anya chuckles lightly. “Kai, you’re so sneaky. You snuck out of your hammock again, didn’t you?”

Aden is happy to see that Kai is alive and that he’s okay. He ruffles Kai’s hair.

Raven scoops Kai in her arms to put him back in his hammock.

“I’m happy to see that he’s okay.” Aden sighs in relief. “He seemed a bit hurt when Ontari had kicked him against his stomach.”

“She did what!?” Anya growls. “That bi-” She swallows the last part, thinking about Kai who is there too.

Raven wraps her arms around her wife. “She will pay.”

Anya nods. “I will go inform Lexa that Aden is awake.”

Anya walks out of her hut, directly towards Lexa’s hut.

“Lexa?” Anya carefully calls out, before entering her hut, respecting the rule about privacy.

Lexa rushes out of her hut open hearing Anya’s voice. “Yes?”

“Aden woke up.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa and Clarke make their way to Ontari’s hut, as soon as the sun is up. Ontari is still tightly tied against a tree.

“Talk.” Lexa demands. “I want answers."

Ontari bites her lip and says nothing.

Lexa grabs her blade and threatens to cut Ontari.

Ontari laughs. “I’ve had worse, go ahead.”

There is nothing Lexa can do that would be worse than anything Nia has done or anything that Nia is capable of. Nia tortures people far worse. Her wrath is ruthless. Compared to Nia, Lexa is a sweet puppy. Nobody can hurt her more than Nia is hurting her. Nia has Luna, her loved one. Nia can and will torture Luna if she doesn’t succeed her task. That is far worse than anything Lexa might do because at least Lexa can’t hurt Luna.

That was not the answer Lexa was hoping for. She wants answers, she needs answers.

Clarke gently squeezes her wife’s hand. “Let me try.” She whispers.

Ontari watches as Clarke approaches her.

“Tell us about Luna.” Clarke’s voice is soft. “You love her don’t you?”

It hurts Ontari to hear the name of her loved one. She failed her task so far.

Clarke brings one of her hands up to Ontari’s cheek. “If you talk and let us know what’s going on, perhaps we can help you.” She kindly suggests.

“I do love Luna.” Ontari bites her lip again. “My step mother has her.”

“You told us you had no people left.” Lexa notes.

“I don’t, not really. There’s only Luna for me.” Ontari replies. “She’s one of my step mother’s slaves. I fell in love with Luna. My step mother uses my love for her against me. She keeps her as a prisoner until I would bring her one of your loved ones. That’s why I tried to take Aqua.”

“Aqua is an innocent child!” Lexa is angry. She doesn’t like this.

“I know…” Ontari didn’t wish for things to come to this. “My step mother, Nia would not kill her. She would have kept her like some sort of trophy and probably would have let her grow up as a slave.”

“Tell us everything you know.”

Ontari nods and starts talking. She tells Lexa and Clarke about Nia and about her father.

“I made a deal with Aden.” Ontari says. “Aden was supposed to fight me until death and if I would win I’d take Aqua and Kai. Aden accepted the deal. Let me fight him.”

Lexa narrows her eyes. “You will not fight my brother.” She knows Aden would have lost and there is no way she’s letting her brother die.

“I have a deal with him.”

“That deal does not count. I am the commander.” Lexa’s voice is laced with venom. She is hovering over Ontari to look more intimidating. “I decide which deals happen and yours will not happen.”

All Ontari can think about is Luna. “Where I come from, people live up to the deals they make.”

“Your nose is hurt, your left arm is hurt, your leg is hurt…” Lexa looks directly into Ontari’s eyes. “You still wish to fight?”

Ontari pierces Lexa’s eyes with her own. “I’d die for Luna, so yes, I still want to fight.”

“You will not fight Aden.”

Ontari feels frustrated. She made a deal with Aden. She would have won. “Pick anyone you like then.” It doesn’t matter anymore who she’ll get to fight.

Clarke places one of her hands on her wife’s shoulder. “I’ll fight Ontari.” She says with determination.

Lexa turns to look at her wife. “I will not let you fight her, Clarke.”

There is no way Lexa would agree to let her wife fight in a battle to the death, especially not after they had found Aden unconscious. She loves Clarke, so much, but if Aden wasn’t able to defeat Ontari, then Clarke wouldn’t be able to defeat her either. Perhaps there is a small advantage that Ontari is wounded, but the risk is too high. If anyone fights Ontari, she will fight Ontari herself.

Octavia had been standing outside and had heard what had been said. “I’ll fight Ontari.” She whispers as she walks inside.

“No, Octavia, you won’t.”

Lexa knows Octavia might be able to win, but she cares about her, more than she ever ought possible and she can’t risk it. She can’t risk any of her drifters fighting Ontari and dying.

“I’m your right hand, Lexa.” Octavia argues. “I can take her.”

Clarke interrupts her wife and Octavia. “I already said I’d fight Ontari and neither one of you can talk me out of it.” She kisses Lexa’s cheek. “You have to trust me.”

Lexa sighs. “I do trust you, Clarke.” She looks deeply into her sky blue eyes. “Trust is not the issue.”

“I accept Clarke’s offer.” Ontari speaks up. “I’ll fight Clarke.”

“We will fight today.” Clarke replies.

Lexa shakes her head and grasps Clarke’s wrist. She really doesn’t want her wife to do this. She can’t lose her.

“Lexa, you have to let me do this. I’m your equal. I’ve made my decision.”

 

* * *

 

 

The drifters have gathered on the beach, so they can watch the fight between Clarke and Ontari.

Lexa is standing next to her wife, Octavia, Aden, Anya and Raven.

Ontari is on the beach in the middle of a big circle, already waiting with a sword in her hands. This is it. She will be fighting Clarke and when she wins, she can take Aqua and Kai. She bets Lexa regrets it now that she didn’t simply agree to let Aden fight her. Now Lexa will lose her wife instead of her brother. Clarke looks determined, she respects that. The wound on her left arm won’t stop her. She’s fought with worse.

Clarke quickly pulls Lexa, Octavia, Aden, Anya and Raven into a hug. “If I don’t make it… protect our people when that woman, Nia comes here. Or better yet, leave our island…”

Lexa hugs her wife tighter. “We won’t run away, Clarke. We will not abandon our home.” Her lips are trembling. “I can’t lose you.”

Clarke squeezes Lexa’s hand. “You won’t lose me. We’re bound for eternity, remember?” She kisses her wife’s lips. “If I don’t make it in this life, I’ll find you in the next.”

Octavia holds Lexa’s hand while Clarke walks away to join Ontari in the big circle. She knows this must be very painful for Lexa. She offered to fight Ontari, but it was too late, Clarke had already offered and Ontari accepted to fight to death with Clarke.

The island is silent. It seems like the drifters are holding their breath.

Aqua runs into the circle. “Mommy.” She wraps her arms around Clarke’s leg.

Ontari watches as Clarke picks her daughter up and kisses her cheek, before motioning to Lexa to take her away. Lexa really should have agreed to let her fight against Aden. At least Aden doesn’t have a partner or any children.

Clarke takes a deep breath. She wraps her hands tightly around her sword. “I’m ready.” She calls out.

Ontari nods and approaches Clarke with her sword.

Clarke tries to aim for Ontari’s left arm, since she’s already wounded there. She’s surprised when Ontari blocks the swing of her sword.

Ontari manages to slash Clarke’s arm. Good, now they both have a wounded arm.

Clarke elbows Ontari’s chest and kicks her foot against Ontari’s legs.

Ontari falls and directly jumps back up. She looks at Clarke who seems to be sweating a bit. The next swing of her sword grazes one of Clarke’s legs.

Clarke sees her wife, her daughter and her friends looking at her from a distance. She has to win.

Ontari’s sword swings at Clarke with such a precise skill, like she had been fighting many times before. Her eyes shine fiercely. Her sword clangs loudly against Clarke’s.

Clarke struggles to hold on to her sword when the hard clash with Ontari’s sword threatens to make her drop it. She can’t lose her sword, not as long as Ontari has hers. Not in a fight to death. She glares angrily at Ontari. If she had any fear to die at all, she definitely didn’t show it.

Octavia can feel Lexa’s nails digging into her hand as they’re watching from a distance. She knows Lexa is worried and afraid to lose Clarke. She gives Lexa’s hand a gentle squeeze and rubs small circles with her thumb, hoping it will relax Lexa a bit or offer her some comfort.

Aden is looking at the fight with sadness in his eyes. He should be the one fighting Ontari, not Clarke. He took the deal first.

Raven is holding Kai in her arms, to avoid her son from running up to Ontari. Her son is close with Clarke. All children on their island are close to Clarke, in a way. Clarke really loves the children and they love her too.

Aqua hides her face in Lexa’s hair, while her arms are wrapped around Lexa’s neck. Lexa is holding on to her with one arm.

Ontari manages to disarm Clarke. She can see Clarke gasp when she loses her sword. Now she has the upper hand for sure. She kicks her foot full in Clarke’s chest, making her fall. She watches as Clarke crawls back up.

Clarke tries to reach her sword that’s a bit further away onto the sand, but she’s stopped by Ontari who slings her sword and grazes her arm.

Ontari kicks Clarke directly into her chest again.

Clarke can feel the air being knocked out of her lungs when she falls down. She groans in pain. She is still down when she sees Ontari approaching her with her sword. This is it. She lost and now Ontari is going to finish her. She hears a few drifters desperately screaming. She tried and now she failed.

“I love you, Lexa.” Clarke whispers, even though her wife can’t hear her. “I will find you in the next life. My love for you will never perish.” She would try to scream her words to let her wife hear them, but she’s exhausted and she can’t raise her voice any higher than a whisper.

Ontari is towering over Clarke. She blinks her eyes a few times when she hears Clarke whispering. Ah, Clarke’s last words, such a shame Lexa doesn’t hear them. Her deep brown eyes lock with Clarke’s sky blue eyes. She grabs her sword and lifts it up above Clarke, ready to strike.

Clarke keeps her eyes open. She wonders if others ever looked at Ontari right before she killed them or if they closed their eyes. She sees Ontari’s sword above her, rapidly closing in on her. Every memory she has with Lexa floods through her all at once, like strong tidal waves. She remembers the oath she made with Lexa. She will find her in the next life.

Clarke hears people gasping. They must have stepped into the circle. Ontari’s sword… she turns her face to her side to see the sword a few inches away from her. She sees Ontari is kneeling down right next to it.

Ontari looks at Clarke and she can see the confusion swirling in those sky blue eyes. “I… I can’t.” Her voice breaks. “This is not what Luna would want.” She can’t kill Clarke. Luna has always been against violence. When she heard Clarke whispering, she just couldn't. 

Clarke’s jaw drops. She’s shocked. Ontari had her, she was going to die and Ontari… spared her?

Lexa approaches them quickly and stares at Ontari.

Octavia helps Clarke to get up.

Lexa grabs Ontari’s arm and pulls her away from the others so she can talk with her in private.

 

* * *

 

 

The stranger who arrived on their island extends his hand to Clarke. “Hello, I’m Roan.” He says politely, with a soft smile on his face.

Clarke shakes his hand. “Hi, I’m Clarke.” She sees Roan looking at Aqua. “This little bundle of joy is Aqua, my daughter.” She playfully bounces Aqua on her hip.

“This island is beautiful.” Roan looks around, admiring the island. “Great community you’ve built here.”

Clarke nods and walks on the beach with Roan. They talk on for a while and from that point on, they become fast friends.

Two weeks later, they’re at the river together, talking about everything and nothing.

Clarke is glad to have Roan as a friend. He had brought a few orphans to their island and told the drifters that the orphans needed a good home. Roan was quick to help if something needed to be done and he appeared very kind around the children.

Roan takes Clarke’s hand. He smiles at her and kisses her knuckles.

Clarke pulls her hand away. “Roan… I…” She has a wife. Lexa is her wife.

“I know.” Roan sighs. “Friends?” His eyes sparkle and a smile is showing on his face.

Clarke nods. “Friends.”

When Clarke gets out of the river, she makes her way to Ontari’s hut to bring her some water. Ontari is being kept as some sort of prisoner because Lexa wasn’t sure yet what she’d do with Ontari. That Nia woman Ontari had warned them about has yet to approach their island.

Clarke enters Ontari’s hut and sees that Lexa is already there.

Lexa snakes her arms around her wife’s waist and kisses her, mostly because she wants to and partly to taunt Ontari who always rolls her eyes at them when they kiss.

“I brought some water.” Clarke whispers. She puts it aside so Ontari can drink later. “I could go collect some fruit with Roan.”

Ontari’s head snaps up. “Roan? Roan is here?”

Clarke and Lexa look at Ontari, both with a questioning look on their face.

“Uh yeah… there’s a man named Roan who arrived here two weeks ago with some orphans…” Clarke’s voice is a bit raspy and husky. “He’s my friend.”

Ontari scoffs. “Friend?”

“Enough of this!” Lexa warns. “You know Roan?”

“You know how I told you about Nia?” Ontari replies. “Roan is Nia’s son.”

Clarke feels like someone just stabbed her. Roan has been her friend. He’s been so good with the children and so helpful. Was it all a trick?

Lexa takes her wife’s hand and leaves Ontari’s hut so they can go talk to Roan.

 

* * *

 

 

Roan shakes his head when Lexa ties him to the tree, next to Ontari. He looks at Clarke. “Clarke, I’m your friend.”

Clarke shakes her head. “You tricked us, you’re Nia’s son.”

“I am Nia’s son, but that doesn’t mean I tricked you.” Roan’s voice is soft. “I care about you, Clarke.”

Ontari rolls her eyes. “I bet your mother will be happy to hear that, Roan.”

“Oh shut up, Ontari.” Roan snaps back.

“Silence!” Lexa reprimands.

“Listen, I have a plan.” Roan holds his hands up. “Just hear me out okay?”

Lexa nods. “Go on.” She’ll hear what plan he thinks he has.

“My mother wants me to bring her whoever is in charge on this island, which is you Lexa, the commander. My plan is that Ontari and I go back with you as our prisoner….” Roan can see them staring at him.

“That is not happening.” Clarke crosses her arms. She’s not okay with this.

Roan continues to explain. “We will bring Lexa to my mother and we will tell her everyone else on this island is dead. We will tell her that you all retaliated and that we had no choice but to kill you all.” He sighs deeply. “Ontari and I can take four of your people with us and claim that they are slaves we found elsewhere. I know it is a big leap to trust me, but you have to trust me.”

“Trust?” Clarke nearly laughs. “What a joke.”

“I don’t want innocent children to die. My mother and her people have been massacring entire tribes. Either Ontari and I take Lexa there or my mother will sail out towards this island and kill every single drifter. You will be outnumbered. If you agree to my plan, I can bring Lexa there and four others, which I’ll claim to be slaves.”

“How do you wish to do that?” Lexa asks, wondering.

“Lexa, you can choose four people that Ontari and I will take with us, which I’ll claim to be slaves. They will have to wear ripped clothes and they have to look… weak.”

“Why only four?”

“More would look suspicious.”

“I’ll go.” Clarke replies.

Lexa shakes her head. “Clarke, no.”

“Lexa, yes, I will be going.”

Lexa sighs, arguing with her wife will be pointless. Clarke is stubborn. “Clarke, Anya, Octavia and Aden will go.” She decides.

Roan agrees with her. “That’s a good choice. I will have to tie them with some rope, but they can hide blades underneath their clothes so they can free themselves later. I know it sounds like a small army, but it will be better to attack them at their weak point than it would be to try to fight them off when they all come here.”

Ontari chimes in. “All I want is Luna and I will help you all, so I can escape with Luna and I promise you don’t need to see me ever again after that.”

Lexa eyes Roan cautiously. “You are sure you want to betray your own mother?”

“My mother is ruthless. Her actions are wrong. She has banished me and told me I’m only allowed to return if I bring her the leader of this island.”

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke, Octavia, Anya and Aden rip their clothes a bit and smear some mud over themselves. Underneath their clothes, they’re hiding daggers. They have all agreed to Roan’s plan. It is better if they go to Nia’s island than it would be if Nia comes to theirs while innocent children are here.

Roan ties them with some rope, leaving enough freedom for their hands for when they need to grab their daggers.

Lexa eyes Roan warily when he ties her up. She made an agreement with the other drifters to attack Nia’s island if they don’t return by the end of the day.

It is early morning when they leave with Roan and Ontari. Roan’s motorboat arrives on Nia’s island within two hours.

Guards on the island approach them right away.

“Guards.” Roan says. “I brought some slaves.”

Two guards take Clarke, Octavia, Aden and Anya away.

Roan and Ontari enter Nia’s tent with Lexa.

“Mother, this is the leader of that island. Ontari and I bring her here to you.” Roan says. “We had to kill everyone else on that island because they tried to refuse to let us take her.”

Nia narrows her eyes at Lexa. “So you’re the leader of that island? You’re a child.” She sneers. “It’s good that everyone else on that island is dead. It saves me the trouble.”

“And you are the middle aged woman who slaughters people, including innocent children.” Lexa sneers back. “You must be so proud of yourself.”

“It’s a shame your people are already dead. I would have loved to kill them myself.” Nia’s voice is icy. She punches her fist in Lexa’s face.

Lexa doesn’t flinch. She looks at Nia and spits in her face. “I despise you.”

Nia glares at Lexa. If her eyes could kill, Lexa would be dead now. “You will fear me.”

“Never.”

Nia grabs her blade and drags it slowly across Lexa’s arm. “You will fear me, child.” She growls. “I will make this slow and painful.”

Lexa laughs in her face, almost maniacally. “Good luck.”

“I will cut your fingers off, one by one!” Nia threatens, wanting Lexa to fear her.

Lexa licks her lips. “I hope counting to ten isn’t too hard for you.” She retorts sarcastically.

She has definitely spent too much time with Raven. She is the commander, she will not fear Nia. She will not fear anyone. It is Nia who should fear her.

Octavia, Anya, Clarke and Aden rush into Nia’s tent. They had cut their ropes and ran into the tent with their ripped clothes and their blades. What they didn’t prepare for was that there would be a few guards. They already killed two guards outside of Nia’s hut, plus the two that took them away.

Nia’s nostrils flare up. “Kill them!” She orders to her guards who are inside her tent.

Octavia, Anya, Clarke and Aden put up a fight with the guards. There are more than they could have possibly anticipated. Before they know what’s happening, they each have a sword against their throats. Dammit.

Ontari kills the guard who was holding his sword against Aden’s throat. “We’re even.” She whispers in Aden’s ear.

“Ontari you traitor!” Nia shouts. “Guards, arrest her!”

Guards approach and hold their swords against Ontari’s and Aden’s throat before they’re able to free the others.

“Not so tough anymore now.” Nia hisses. “You can all watch as I kill your leader.” She muses.

Nia grabs her sword and prepares to kill Lexa.

“I love you!” Clarke screams to her wife.

Nia snaps up. “Well, well, that’s interesting. On second thought, I’ll kill the blonde one first and then the other three, while the child that leads them watches.”

“You coward.” Lexa growls.

Nia laughs and walks over towards Clarke, ready to pierce her sword through her chest, happy to have finally found a way to hurt the young leader of that pathetic orphan island.

Clarke thinks that this is it. This is the moment she’ll die and then Lexa will die and so will Octavia, Anya and Aden. Aqua will be an orphan all over again. In the next life, she will find Lexa again. She gasps when blood drips from Nia’s mouth.

Nia was just about to kill Clarke when she feels a sword piercing through her. She collapses, revealing Roan behind her.

Roan looks down at his bloody sword. He killed his own mother. His eyes move up to meet Clarke’s gaze. “I told you, Clarke. We’re friends. I told you I’m on your side.” His voice is soft. “Guards, release them!” He orders.

The guards listen and release them. Roan is their leader now. Nia has fallen.

“Free the slaves!” Roan demands the guards.

The guards do what Roan says and free the slaves.

Lexa looks at the people who were once held by Nia as slaves. She sees men, women and children.

Roan faces them. “You are all free to go.”

Lexa speaks up. “I extend the offer to you all to become one of my people, if you choose so. There is an island with my people, men, women and children. We live peacefully. I am the commander and I grant you a place to live. You will not be slaves by any means.”

Roan agrees and allows Lexa and her people to take anyone who wants to become a drifter with them.

Ontari sees Luna and falls into her arms. Finally she is reunited with the one she loves.

Clarke hugs Roan. “You saved my life, thank you.” She whispers in his ear.

Roan smiles at her. “We’re friends and I care about you. I wouldn’t let someone kill you.”

Lexa extends her arm to Roan as a sign of respect, slightly feeling awkward about Roan’s… feelings… for her wife, which definitely hadn’t slipped past her.

Roan grasps her arm and smiles a bit.

“Thank you, Roan.” Lexa’s voice is strong and powerful.

“I did what I had to do. The bloodshed ends here.”

Lexa nods. The bloodshed is over. Clarke, Octavia, Anya and Aden can go home once again. She can go home. Those people who were once slaves can go home with them.

They will all be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ontari is not so bad after all and Roan is a friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit... spooky.

The night is spilling in. The drifters are sitting around the campfire, old ones and new ones.

Lexa, Clarke, Aden, Octavia and Anya tell them about what happened.

Aden talks about how Ontari killed the guard who held a sword to his throat, to be even with him about the things that happened before. Things had been tense between him and Ontari, but seeing as she hadn’t killed Clarke when she could and that she had killed that guard for him, they were on decent terms now. He wouldn’t have to see her ever again anyway.

Clarke talks about how she called out to Lexa that she loves her and how it made Nia turn her attention on her. She tells them how surprised she had been when Roan saved her from Nia and how Roan proved that he really is her friend whom she can trust. She’s relieved that Roan never tricked her. All his actions and words had been sincere. Deep down she feels something for him, but not in a romantic way.

Octavia talks about a guard she took out when they were brought onto that island as slaves. She tells them how surprised he had looked when she was too fast for him and when she jumped up on him. She is happy to be home again. Back to Lincoln and back to Emily.

Anya talks about how she had teamed up with Octavia to take out the guards that were outside of Nia’s tent. They made a pretty good team. She always knew Octavia was a good fighter. She’s happy that she was once the mentor of that girl who’s now better than her.

Lexa talks about the things Nia said to her and the things she said back to her.

“Oh my god, Lexa!” Raven laughs loudly. “I can’t believe you said that. Sounds like I really rubbed off on you.” She sits down next to Anya on the tree log around the campfire. “You totally sassed that b-i-t-c-h.” She spells.

“It appears so.” Lexa replies with a small smile. “But I believe the older children are perfectly capable of spelling. Language, Raven.”

Aqua claps her hands. “Bits!” She shrieks.

Lexa glares daggers at Raven and points at Aqua. “This is your doing, Raven.”

“It’s not my fault your kid is turning into a parrot, repeating the things she hears.”

“It is your fault for letting her hear that word.”

“You’re such a badass, Lex.” Octavia proudly grins. “Damn if I was gay and-”

Lincoln clears his throat. “I’m still here, Octavia.”

Octavia smiles at him. “No worries, we’re like linked with our blood oath, it’s only you for me.”

“See baby, both your mommies are back.” Clarke coos, happily hugging Aqua.

“Mommies.” Aqua squeals, clapping her hands.

Lexa dips her nose against Aqua’s cheek. “I love you so much.”

Clarke pouts. “Hey, what about me?”

“I love you, mommy.” Aqua smiles brightly at Clarke.

“Awe.” Clarke melts. “Did you hear that, Lexa? She loves me.”

Lexa kisses the crown of her wife’s head. “Our daughter is smart. I love you too, Clarke.”

“I love you too, Lexa.”

Aqua has a cute tiny pout on her face and she crosses her arms.

Lexa scoops Aqua into her arms. “I love you and mommy loves you too.” She watches fondly as Aqua’s eyes light up.

“You have a cute kid, commander.” Monty says.

Monty was one of Nia’s slaves. He took Lexa’s offer to live on her island and to be one of the drifters. He’s not the only one. There’s also a guy named Jasper and another guy who calls himself Miller. There’s a girl named Echo and there are a few others, along with some children.

Gustus’ ship had arrived on their island, shortly after Lexa, Clarke, Octavia, Aden and Anya had returned home with the new drifters.

Bellamy had sailed along with Gustus and Jake to visit. He seemed to get along really well with Echo. They’re sitting close to each other, chatting.

Raven, Harper and Monroe seemed to get along with Jasper, Monty and Miller.

It gives Lexa a good feeling to see that the new drifters are getting along so easily with the other drifters. She offers them a few huts so they’ll have a place to sleep.

Lexa had left Nia’s island, well, technically Roan’s island now, peacefully. She has made some agreements with Roan and now they are allies.

Octavia holds Emily in her arms and smiles at her. “My little angel is growing up.” She gently rocks Emily.

Lincoln sits down next to Octavia and smiles. He loves his wife and their daughter so much.

Jasper and Monty gather the drifters closer around the campfire for a story.

Jasper holds a flashlight under his chin. “This story is not an ordinary story. It is not a fairytale or a spooky made-up story. The story I’m about to tell you is a legend, the legend of the sea monster.”

“Rumors claim the sea monster is still alive.” Monty chimes in. “The sea monster destroys everything that is beautiful.”

“It lurks from the depths of the ocean.” Jasper adds. “It eats people alive. Rumor has it that it can smell gay couples and people who are deeply in love. Here on this island, there are gay couples who are married through a sacred blood oath...”

Lexa can see that Jasper and Monty are scaring the children. “It is a rumor. It sounds like nonsense.” She doesn’t believe it. “It must be a spooky story, a fake one.”

Monty shakes his head. “Few who have survived claim the sea monster exists. It is only a matter of time before the sea monster decides to attack. The monster can smell true love from miles away.”

Jasper nods. “It’s true. Nia wanted to kill Luna because of the true love between Ontari and Luna, which would attract the sea monster. Nobody on that island ever had known true love, until Ontari and Luna found it. Nia, the ruthless woman feared the sea monster.”

Lexa sighs. “If you claim those rumors to be true, tell me, what kind of sea monster is it?”

Jasper and Monty look at each other as if saying more will attract the sea monster.

“They call the sea monster Jrot.”

Raven snorts. “You’re saying that there’s a sea monster called Jrot who can smell gay couples and people who are deeply in love? That’s such a weird legend. Do you really want us to believe that’s true? I mean come on… smells true love? Smells gay couples? If that’s true then most of us are definitely fu- you know what.” She rolls her eyes.

Anya looks around. “Whelp, sounds like Clarke, Lexa, Harper, Monroe, Octavia, Lincoln, Raven and I would be goners.”

“Four deeply in love couples, bound by a sacred marriage and three of them are gay? Yeah that Jrot sea monster will be smelling us so much.” Raven mocks. “I wonder if we smell like roses or something.”

Anya laughs. “Maybe you’ll get a chance to ask.”

Miller sighs. “Sounds like Monty and I might be smelled too.”

“This island is so gay.” Raven smirks. “I love it.”

Lexa waves her hands. “It can’t be true.” She doesn’t want to believe there is actually such a sea monster.

Clarke is hesitating to believe it. “Hmm it sounds fake… but then again… our island was attacked by some weird pirate lookalikes at some point… and then there was Nia…” She bites her lip. “After everything, a sea monster doesn’t sound so crazy anymore.”

The children scream and shout, scared by the story about the sea monster.

Kai puffs his chest out and holds one of his tiny hands against his chest. “I will protect you.”

“That’s very tempting…” Anya chuckles. “But I’d rather you don’t do that.”

Lexa shifts her eyes between Kai and Anya. “I think Kai will be an amazing warrior when he grows up.” The child intrigues her.

“Wait, there is more.” Jasper says, watching them all, waiting for them to be silent and listen. “According to the legend, two people would be born with a strong heart and a strong mind. The legend says that those two people share a deep true love’s bond and that they are gay. It is told that only if those two people fight as one, the sea monster can be slayed for once and for all.”

“That sounds like good news, now doesn’t it?” Raven replies.

“Yes and no… the legend says that when the monster gets slayed by those two chosen ones, born for that purpose, one heart will stop beating.” Jasper whispers. “The rumors say one of the two chosen ones will die.”

Lexa holds her hands up. “That is enough with the scary story. The children need to go to sleep.”

“It’s a true story.”

Lexa raises her eyebrows. “Where is your proof?”

Jasper shakes his head. “I can’t prove it, but the rumors…”

“Rumors do not equal truth.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Lexa, do you think the legend could be true?”

“No, I don’t think it is true.”

Clarke looks at her wife. “What makes you so sure that it isn’t true?”

“What makes you sure it would be?”

“Hmm… I don’t know, Lexa. It all sounds so serious, in a way… there have been enemies and that sea monster sounds like another enemy waiting to happen.”

Lexa takes Clarke’s hand tentatively in hers. “We are going to be okay.”

Clarke bites her lip and ponders. “It sounds amazing that there’s a strong couple like that who can slay the sea monster. With our blood oath here, we have some strong couples. If the rumor wouldn’t say it’s a gay couple, I would have guessed it might have been Octavia and Lincoln. Octavia is very fierce and Lincoln is really muscled, but obviously they’re not gay. It can’t be us, I mean, you are so strong, Lexa. You’re the best, but I’m weak.”

“You are never weak, Clarke.”

“Maybe it’s Anya and Raven. Or perhaps Ontari and Luna. I’ve never seen Luna fight, but Ontari is quite fierce.”

Lexa kisses her wife. “Shh, you’re overthinking this.”

Clarke sighs. “Yeah maybe you’re right…”

“Tomorrow we can play with Aqua if you like.”

Clarke nods. “I’d like that very much.”

 

* * *

 

 

One year later there still had been no sign of the sea monster.

Aqua was finally learning how to swim. Clarke and Lexa feel so proud of their little three year old.

Their island is peaceful and has been peaceful during the year that has passed. More orphans have arrived onto their island, thanks to Gustus and Jake.

Bellamy’s visits became more frequent, thanks to Echo being there. The two had really hit it off and they were pretty much dating each other.

Monty had proposed to Miller and they have gotten married with the scared blood oath.

Octavia proudly beamed about Emily taking her first little steps, which was truly an adorable sight to watch.

Kai is still really sneaky, silent and mysterious. He had been accepted as Clarke’s and Octavia’s youngest pupil. Even though he is only four years old, he trains with the other children and he seems really happy about it. Clarke and Octavia do keep an extra eye on him, but it is obvious that Kai is talented.

Lexa decided that if she is to grow old with the other drifters, she will choose one of the children to be the next commander. By the time that happens, the children would no longer be children. If she is to die sooner, Clarke would become the commander and if Clarke dies too, Octavia would become the commander. When it comes to the children, Kai is very promising.

Aden had become Clarke’s right hand. Lexa had talked about it with Clarke and told her that she should have a right hand. Lexa has Octavia as her right hand and she felt like Clarke should have a right hand too. Lexa had been so proud of Aden when Clarke chose him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Awe Emily, you’re so cute.” Clarke coos, holding her arms open while on her knees. “Can I get a hug?”

Octavia kneels down behind Emily. “Go to Clarke.” She points her finger to Clarke. “Go on my little angel.” Her voice is soft and sweet.

Clarke smiles brightly when Emily walks the few steps towards her. She wraps her arms carefully around Emily and picks her up. “You’re soooo cute.”

“Damn Clarke, I’m surprised you only have one kid.” Octavia chuckles. “You’re always coddling the children.”

“Maybe I can convince Lexa for a second child.”

“You know, in a way we all sort of take care of the children on this island. We’re all guardians of the orphans.”

“Yeah that’s a good point, O. I just feel like it would be nice if Aqua would have a sister or a brother.” Clarke smiles weakly. “I’ve always been an only child.”

Octavia pats Clarke’s shoulder. “Well, thanks to Lexa, Anya and Raven are pretty much your sisters and Aden is pretty much your brother. So that only child thing might as well be out of the window.”

“Hmm that’s true…” Clarke kisses Emily’s cheek. “It would be so cute if Aqua would have a sister or a brother.”

Octavia laughs lightly. “You’re unbelievable, Clarke. You’re twenty years old and you already can’t wait to have a second child.”

“Oh shut up, O. Look who’s talking, you’re eighteen, you got married when you weren’t even eighteen yet thanks to our island and you have Emily, which also happened when you weren’t eighteen yet.”

Octavia arches an eyebrow. “So there’s an age line for stuff now?” She places her hands on her hips. “Sure I got Emily when I was seventeen, but you’re twenty and Aqua is three, which in a way would have made you a mother at seventeen too.”

“Fine, you’re right.”

“1-1.”

“Now there’s a score thing for it?”

Octavia smirks. “Sure.”

“I bet you might end up with the most children of us all.”

Octavia shrugs. “Don’t be so sure about that. I see you hanging around the children. I’m shocked you haven’t asked Lexa to adopt all of them. I thought you’d have at least a dozen kids by now.”

Clarke grumbles. “If I wasn’t holding Emily right now I’d kick your ass.”

“Oh really? You could put her down you know.”

“Sounds like a challenge.” Clarke gently puts Emily down.

“I’ll make you a deal, if you win I’ll do anything you tell me to do for the rest of this day and if I win you’ll do anything I tell you to do for the rest of this day.”

Clarke groans. “But Octavia, you always beat me!”

Octavia’s lips curve into a smile. “Do I have to quote your words from earlier? It was something about you going to kick my ass?” There’s a teasing tone in her voice.

“Lexa is not going to be happy if I lose and end up having to do what you tell me to do for the rest of this day.”

“Lexa does not mind.” Lexa replies, suddenly approaching them.

“Way to support your wife!” Clarke complains.

Lexa tugs at her wife’s shirt and pulls her close for a kiss. “I could make this battle more appealing.” She whispers against Clarke’s lips.

“Oh yeah? How so?”

Lexa pulls away and looks at Clarke and Octavia. “You can both choose two people to join your temporary team. Then the battle will be three against three, at once. The winning team can tell the losing team what to do for a…week.”

Clarke gasps. “A week!?”

Lexa chuckles lightly. “Yes, a week. The good news is that you can choose which two people you pick to join your temporary team for this battle. The ones you choose have to say yes.” She looks at her wife. “And Clarke, if your team wins, I will think about a second child for us.”

“Oh my god! You were eavesdropping!” Clarke crosses her arms. “Wow wait… if my team wins you’ll consider… oh my god, oh my god.”

“Yes, Clarke.”

“Okay I wow… okay.”

“Let one thing be clear, neither one of you can choose me for your team. As much as I would love to battle, I will observe the battle.” Lexa explains.

“Okay, let’s go pick that team!” Octavia bumps her fist in the air.

 

* * *

 

 

Aden is Clarke’s first pick for her team. She knows Aden fights well. Not as well as Octavia, but perhaps as a team they will be able to handle it. Her team might have an advantage if Octavia is underestimating them. Her last pick is Lincoln because he’s Octavia’s husband and he can actually fight quite well.

Octavia chooses her old mentor, Anya and Indra, who is like a mother to her. Both Anya and Indra can fight well. She feels like no matter who Clarke picks, without Lexa there is no way Clarke can win. Lexa is the best and she’s not participating. She is the second best and Anya is the third best. So yes, she’s going to defeat Clarke and her team.

They all gather on the beach where Lexa is waiting with the other drifters. Everyone waits for Lexa to speak.

“Dear drifters, today there will be a battle. Three against three, at once. The winners can tell the losers what to do for a week. The rules are: three strikes and you are out, whether it is a cut or falling down. Punches and kicks do not count as a strike. Your opponent has to fall or be wounded. When you are out, you will walk over to me to watch the rest of the battle. The first team to be completely out loses.”

Clarke stands proudly in between Aden and Lincoln. She looks at Octavia’s team. Dammit of course Octavia picked Anya and Indra.

Octavia stands next to Anya and Indra. She smiles at Lincoln and plans to take him down first. She finds Clarke’s choice interesting, but not good enough. She picked the best team.

Lexa clears her throat. “I will do you all one favor. If by any chance it would occur that one team ends up with only one person left to battle while the other team is still complete, I will join that one person. However, in my case, one strike will be enough to defeat me.”

Octavia groans. Basically what Lexa must be saying is that Clarke’s team will go down fast and when only Clarke or someone other from her team is still standing, she’ll join Clarke’s team. So not fair.

Clarke feels better to know that if her team would go down fast, her wife will join her team. She’s not really sure if she should be really pleased with that or actually offended for Lexa maybe suggesting she can’t handle this battle.

Lexa flicks her wrist to let them know they can begin.

Octavia directly launches herself onto Lincoln. Five seconds later they’re rolling on the sand together. Octavia ends up defeating Lincoln, with a proud smile on her face. It did earn her one strike. Only two strikes left and she’ll be out.

Aden uses his sword to fight against Indra. After two cuts, earning him two strikes, he defeats Indra.

Clarke fights against Anya. There are a lot of punches involved. After earning two strikes, she manages to defeat Anya, who’s groaning at her. She’s proud of herself for being able to defeat Anya. The drifters always ranked Anya higher. On the downside, she only needs one more strike to lose. On the plus side, she still has Aden, even though he also only has one strike left.

Octavia grins smugly. She has no team left which means… Lexa. As if right on cue, Lexa runs up to her.

That’s when Clarke remembers Lexa’s words. Here she is with Aden, both only one strike left to go. Octavia also has one strike left to go, but now there’s Lexa… She gulps. Okay sure Lexa only needs one strike so you could call it even… but it isn’t really even. Lexa and Octavia are the best.

Lexa grabs her sword and battles against Aden. She’s proud of his skills. Aden is quite good. Unfortunately he’s not good enough to defeat her. She gives Aden his last strike with a cut in his arm.

Clarke is battling against Octavia and gasps when she sees that Aden lost. She takes a deep breath. Come on, she thinks. She’s been practicing so much over the years. She kicks her foot up and hits Octavia in her chest, making her fall. It’s good that this battle is about three strikes. If it would be a real battle, Octavia would continue to get up even if blood escapes her mouth.

Lexa smiles at her wife. “It looks like we are the only two left.”

“Not for long.” Clarke smiles back.

Lexa swings her sword at Clarke, calculating her moves to let her wife block them.

Clarke smiles when her blade is close to her wife’s throat.

Lexa clears her throat and moves her eyes down to Clarke’s side, where her own blade is almost touching her wife’s skin.

“Great, so if I cut you, you will cut me at the same time and then we’re both out.” Clarke grumbles. She wants to make the cut, but she can’t. “Shit Lexa, I can’t do this.” Maybe she can, but not there.

Lexa challenges her wife by taking a step closer and pressing her forehead against Clarke’s. At the same time, Clarke moves the blade, to avoid cutting her.

Clarke stares deeply into her wife’s eyes. Green, so green. She can’t help herself, her lips crash against Lexa’s lips.

Lexa drops her blade and Clarke does the same with her blade.

“Oh come on you two!!!” Octavia shouts. “That does it.”

Octavia runs up to them and elbows them. She kicks Clarke’s leg to make her fall and then she kicks Lexa’s chest, two times and fast, making her fall too.

Lexa jumps up and growls. “Octavia!”

Octavia crosses her arms. “If you ask me, I’d declare a new rule. Neither time team lost, perhaps both teams lost. I’d say, you two lost and have to do what Anya, Indra, Aden, Lincoln and I tell you to do.”

Some drifters woo and others gasp in shock at the way Octavia is talking to their commander and the commander’s wife.

Lexa reaches her hand out to her wife to pull her up. “Okay, but only for today.”

“Deal!” Octavia shrieks.

Clarke eyes her wife curiously. “I can’t believe you let Octavia get away with this.”

Lexa leans closer to her wife to whisper something in her ear. “That is what I let her think.” She’s not letting Octavia get away with this so easily.

Lincoln looks at Clarke and scratches his neck. “Uh Clarke I want you to uh… babysit Emily today.”

Octavia nudges her husband. “You’re only telling her that because she likes Emily a lot and because she’s Lexa’s wife.”

Clarke smiles brightly. “As you wish.” She whispers with a low voice.

Anya grabs Lexa’s arm. “You have to go to Monty and Jasper and with an angry voice tell them they’re in deep trouble. Gather them in front of all the other drifters and then tell them their punishment is to dance.”

“I have a feeling this is Raven’s idea.”

Anya’s silence says enough. Of course she’s taking ideas from her wife.

Lexa marches up to Monty and Jasper. “You two are in deep trouble!” She seethes.

Jasper and Monty jump up. “Co-commander… w-what do yo-you m-mean?” They stutter.

Lexa gather Jasper and Monty in front of all the drifters and with the most serious tone, she tells them to dance.

The drifters fall into a fit of laughter. Raven gives her wife a high-five. Raven had wanted to get back at Jasper and Monty for all their teasing and their jokes.

Lexa is saddled up with more ridiculous things like that and by the end of the day, the drifters don’t take her serious anymore. For today she’ll let that slip.

Clarke walks around all day with Emily and Aqua.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke is cuddled up with Lexa in their hammock. It has been an exhausting day. The battle has worn them out and the task they were saddled with has worn them out as well.

“So Lexa, about a second child…”

Lexa kisses her wife and pulls away to look at her. “Your team didn’t win, Clarke.”

“Awe come on, no team won.”

“If you would not have kissed me, I would have won.”

“Oh so it’s my fault now?” Clarke pokes her wife. “You dropped your blade just like I dropped mine.”

Lexa smiles and says nothing.

“If I kiss you again, will you think about a second child?”

“Bribery will not work.”

“Fineeee.”

They fall asleep together.

The next morning when they’re outside eating breakfast, Lexa feels Aqua tugging at her pants.

“What is it, Aqua?” Lexa asks with a soft and gentle voice.

Aqua pouts and her blue eyes look up at her mother. “Mommy…”

Lexa feels her heart beating faster. It’s irresistible when Aqua pouts and her blue eyes… “Awe baby, what is the matter?”

“I want a brother or a sister, mommy.” Aqua pouts more and there’s a little tear in her eye. “Please.”

Lexa’s eyes widen. “Clarke!”

Clarke peaks her head out of their hut. “Yes, Lexa?”

“You put Aqua up to this.” Lexa knows she doesn’t have to say what Clarke put their daughter up to. She’s sure her wife knows exactly what she put Aqua up to.

Clarke kneels down next to Aqua and pouts while looking at Lexa. Aqua mimics her mother and pouts too while looking at Lexa.

Lexa rolls her eyes. “You two are unbelievable. You are conspiring against me.”

Clarke squishes her cheek against Aqua’s. “Is it working?”

Lexa sighs and stands up. “Okay, I will think about it.” She looks at her wife and their daughter. “Can you two please stop doing that?”

Clarke laughs and stands up to kiss Lexa.

When Lexa walks away, Clarke kneels down and holds her hand up for Aqua for a high-five.

“Good work, baby.” Clarke coos.

“Can we have two babies, mommy?”

Clarke ruffles Aqua’s hair. “We can try this again tomorrow.”

“I heard that.” Lexa calls out from a distance.

Raven joins Clarke and laughs. “Damn Clarke, your wife hears pretty much everything, you’re so screwed.”

Clarke picks Aqua up and holds her out in front of Raven. “Would you be able to say no to this cutie?”

Raven looks at Aqua who instantly pouts. “You totally brainwashed her, Clarke.”

Clarke feels arms wrapping around her leg. She looks down and sees Kai. “Ah I see mister sneaky is around again.” She looks at Raven. “He always sneaks up on people.”

Raven smirks. “Yeah tell me about it. When it’s dark, it’s kinda creepy and cool.”

“It wasn’t really cool when some of the children screamed because they thought there was a monster in the dark.” Lexa replies displeased. “It took hours to calm them.”

Clarke laughs at the memory. “Aqua never seems to be scared when Kai does that.”

“Aqua and Kai are buddies.” Raven pitches in. “Family and buddies.”

Lexa shrugs. “The children hadn’t screamed so much since that story about that Jrot sea monster.”

“It’s not a story, it’s a true legend!” Jasper adds, approaching them with Roan and Ontari.

Clarke looks at Roan and Ontari. “Why are you two…? What are you doing here?”

“The rumors about the legend…” Roan replies.

“We’re here to help.” Ontari chimes in. “Luna is here too and some of our warriors.”

“We came here to help, yes.” Roan agrees. “Ontari and Luna are here because it is said that one gay couple who shares a deep true loves bond is born to slay the monster. It has been predicted that the couple has already been born and we’re here because many people on your island aren’t straight and are strongly in love, which will attract the sea monster. Plus there is a chance one of the gay couples is that couple from the legend!”

Ontari nods. “I know you are all even with me, but I also know none of you enjoys seeing me again. I’m here in case there is a chance Luna and I are the gay couple from that legend.”

Clarke looks shocked. “But the rumors said that the gay couple who will slay the monster… the rumors say one of them will die…”

Ontari sighs. “Yes, that’s what is said, but there is no way around it. Jrot will come.”

“I do not want to hear those lies again.” Lexa’s voice is laced with anger and frustration.

Jasper shakes his head. “It’s not a lie, the rumors…”

“I will only say this one more time…” Lexa warns. “Rumors do not-”

Lexa is abruptly cut off when their island seems to shake a bit.

An ungodly sound rings loudly through the air, causing immediate panic amongst most of the drifters.

Lexa gasps. No, this can’t be real.

“Holy shit!” Raven shouts.

“Language, Raven!” Lexa warns.

“Fuck Lexa, I can’t even… holy shit!” Raven continues. “Look at the water, it’s fucking turning red!!”

Lexa looks at the sea and sees that the water is indeed turning red.

Black eyes are seen in the water.

“I told you!!!” Jasper shouts, half proud and half panicking. “Jrot is real!”

Lexa feels their island shake again as it sinks in.

The legend is real.

Jrot is real.

Jrot is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun. 
> 
> Jrot is a sadictic sea monster who likes to destroy all that is beautiful. Mostly he enjoys slaying gays and people who are deeply in love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****Warning: there is violence in this chapter****

Lexa hears people around her shouting and screaming.

Her people.

The people she has to protect.

Lexa looks at Roan and Ontari. “We do not have much time.” She sees them both nodding. “Will you both follow my lead along with your warriors?”

“Yes, we are your allies.” Roan replies with a strong voice. “Today we will fight along with your people and today we will follow your command.”

Ontari looks up. "We came here to help."

Lexa loudly clears her throat and holds her hands up, silencing her people.

“Everyone gather around me, right now!” Lexa commands.

Lexa feels many things at once. She is the commander. She has to lead her people and today she has to lead her allies too. It is up to her to be strong and fierce.  

The drifters and Roan’s warriors hurry to gather around Lexa, as close as they can.

“Okay, first of all, is the red water dangerous?” Lexa asks no one in particular.

“We assume it is blood. The water can’t harm us.” Roan replies. “It is Jrot’s way of trying to inflict fear.”

Lexa thinks it is ridiculous. Turning water into blood to inflict fear? Blood does not fear her nor her people. They have a sacred blood oath. They do not feel fear when they see blood. 

“Okay everyone, listen to my plan and don’t dare to avert even an inch from my plan!”

The drifters and their allies nod in silence.

“Echo, Bellamy, Lincoln and every drifter I don’t assign with another task will protect the children.” Lexa looks at the children. “You will protect the children with your life. Make sure they stay in the huts. Yes, that includes Kai. Do not let him sneak out.”

She can’t believe the next words she has to say. “Anyone who is not straight will not go near the children, as it will only attract the monster in their direction.”

“So what you’re saying is that the gays are going to slay the monster while the straights watch the children?” Raven snorts. “Way to humor me.”

Lexa sighs. “More or less.” She knows it sounds ridiculous.

"Sounds like we have to slay a homophobic sea monster." Raven smirks. "Slay the gay slayer." 

“Okay listen, if I call your name, you are to grab every weapon you can and follow me to the water when I am done explaining this plan.”

Some drifters are biting their lip, probably hoping they won’t be called, while others are standing strong, waiting to be called.

“Some of you are not as skilled as others and I am sorry for that.” Lexa’s voice is raspy. They don’t have much time, she has to do this. “Directly grab weapons when I call your name.”

“Monty, Miller, Harper, Monroe, Ontari, Luna, Anya, Raven, Clarke…” Lexa takes a deep breath. She hates this part. Monty and Miller are not skilled enough for this, but they are gay and married. She has to pick them.

The gays Lexa just called rush off to their huts to grab every weapon they can.

“For the others who will fight with us, again go grab weapons when you hear your name.” Lexa continues, now ready to call out the best fighters. “Octavia, Aden, Indra, Roan and Roan’s warriors.” She holds her hands firmly behind her back. “The few drifters that remain will stay with the children.”

“Monty is my best friend, I want to fight too.” Jasper replies.

Lexa shakes her head. “You are barely skilled.” She can’t select someone who has a high chance of dying. With Monty and Miller she has no choice, but with Jasper she does.

“With all due respect, commander, Monty is my best friend.”

Clarke puts a hand on her wife’s shoulder and squeezes gently. “Let him.”

Lexa sighs and nods. She grabs some weapons.

The other drifters disappear in the huts with the children, leaving only the ones Lexa had called out to fight.

“Couples, watch your partner’s back.” Lexa instructs. “Jasper, stay close to Monty, Miller and Roan’s warriors.” She can’t let those three run off without proper warriors. “Indra, stay close to Harper and Monroe.” She gestures with her hands. “Aden, you are Clarke’s right hand, stay close to her. Octavia, you are my right hand, stay close to me.” Lastly she looks at Roan. “Roan, if someone gets too wounded carry them back onto the beach.”

Lexa looks them all in the eyes, one by one. “If Roan gets wounded or if there is more than one wounded person to carry, help him. We will not let anyone die.”

Lexa grasps Raven’s wrist. “You have been tinkering with things and you said you had something that could be used as a bomb, do you have it?”

Raven lights up. “Yeah it’s in my hut I can get it and set it up within sixty seconds.”

“Good, go get it and use it against the monster.”

“Awesome!!” Raven shouts. She quickly runs off to get it and prepare it.

They run closer to the water together.

“Wait!” Raven shouts. “Back away from the water for the impact of my special bomb.”

Lexa holds her hands up for everyone to stop running.

“Get down!” Raven shouts.

“Down onto the sand, now!” Lexa commands.

They all quickly drop down onto the sand.

Raven throws her special bomb into the sea, aiming it at the monster and quickly joins the others down onto the sand.

Jrot makes a roaring sound, making it clear that he’s in pain.

The island shakes a bit from the impact.

They all look at the sea monster. His eyes are black and googly. His teeth are sharp and pointed. His tongue is like a snake’s tongue.

Jrot looks like some kind of sea dragon/snake without the ability to spit fire. He does seem to have other abilities, like turning the water into blood. There is a big scar across his face. His tail is bleeding, thanks to Raven.

Raven smirks proudly. “Hey fucker, you smell gays right? Do I smell like roses or what?” She shouts. “I smell you too, ya know and let me tell you, you stink. You might wanna try bathing in water rather than blood.”

Lexa nudges Raven. “Will you shut up? This is not going to help us.”

Anya gives her wife a high-five. “You tell ‘m.”

Clarke tries to stifle a laugh. She knows this is a serious situation, but Raven amuses her.

“We will have to go in the water.” Lexa instructs. “Or well… in the blood.”

They all do what Lexa says and make their way into the sea of blood with their weapons, ready to attack Jrot.

Octavia looks at Jasper and Roan. “So uh I’m wondering, if the monster can only be slayed by that one couple from the legend… what happens if that couple isn’t our island?”

“If the couple from the legend isn’t on this island then the monster will be reborn if we defeat it. Jrot will always be reborn until that one couple slays them for once and for all. It is predicted the couple already has been born, but the location is unknown and it is unknown who that couple is. Assuming from the strong relationships on this island, I think there’s a high chance that couple is here.” Roan replies.

Jrot attacks Jasper, Monty and Miller first while he seems to ignore the others for a moment.

Lexa notices his pattern. “I think he has the ability to sense who the weakest ones are!” She shouts to the others.

Jrot has claws which he uses to try to claw them.

Jasper and Monty are the first ones Roan has to carry back to the beach. Miller is next, with blood oozing from his arm.

Octavia looks at Aden. “Aden hold your hands out and when I place my foot in your hands, give me a push!”

Aden holds his hands out and pushes Octavia up the second her foot is placed in his hands.

Octavia launches herself at Jrot. His snake-like tongue darts out of his mouth. Octavia roughly swings her sword, cutting Jrot’s tongue off.

Jrot roars angrily and sinks his sharp teeth in Octavia’s right arm, while the others are trying to attack him.

Octavia hisses when she falls down in the sea of blood with her right arm bleeding.

“Fuck Octavia that was badass.” Raven cheers.

Lexa feels her anger rising when she sees Octavia bleeding. She grabs her dagger and flings it at Jrot, hitting one of his eyes.

“That one is for Octavia, you filthy monster!”

Jrot roars louder and wildly tries to claw and bite the drifters and Roan’s warriors.

Raven yelps when Jrot bites her shoulder. She hears Jrot roar in pain.

“Bad monster!” A tiny voice calls out.

Raven sees that Jrot is bleeding close to his mouth and right next to her where the voice called out, she sees Kai.

Kai reopened the scar on Jrot's face, wanting to protect his mami. 

Lexa sees Kai next to Raven. “I’m going to kill the others!! I told them to watch the children and to make sure that Kai would not sneak out!” She turns around. “Roan, get Kai away from here!”

Jrot launches his teeth in Kai’s direction, always wanting to destroy everything beautiful. 

Anya pushes Kai out of the way at the last moment and slams her fist against Jrot’s teeth. “That is my son!!” She grins when one of Jrot’s teeth breaks. “Nobody touches my family!”

Roan quickly picks Kai up and takes him away, back to the huts.

Jrot claws and bites Harper and Monroe.

Roan quickly drags them out of the sea of blood, onto the sand.

Lexa is not pleased. Her numbers are slinking.

Monty, Miller, Jasper, Monroe, Harper and most of Roan’s warriors are wounded and onto the sand, thus already leaving Monty and Miller, and Harper and Monroe out for the legend about the couple.

Octavia and Raven are wounded too, but still insist to keep fighting. They won’t back down so fast.

Indra attacks Jrot with her sword, stabbing him a few times, when Jrot was about to sink his teeth into Octavia.

Jrot claws Indra’s arm, nearly killing her in the process.

Indra is frustrated when Roan carries her onto the sand. Now she can’t protect Octavia anymore.

It is all happening way too fast.

Raven and Anya get wounded badly and are dragged onto the sand next.

Lexa takes a short moment to see who is left. There’s only Ontari, Luna, Aden, Roan, Octavia, Clarke and herself left. The others are all badly wounded onto the sand. Dammit.

“Aden and Roan, help us to get on Jrot’s back!” Lexa commands.

Aden and Roan hurry to give them all a push to get on Jrot’s back.

Jrot angrily claws Roan.

Roan drops down with blood seeping from his chest.

Jrot moves around wildly and rough, hurting Luna and Aden in the process.

“Luna!!!” Ontari shouts. She jumps into the sea of blood to help her loved one.

“Get Luna, Roan and Aden out!” Lexa commands with a strong voice.

Ontari looks up at Lexa. “I hope you and Clarke are the couple of the legend. If not, we are all doomed!”

Octavia, Clarke and Lexa attack Jrot’s back, to distract him from attacking Ontari who is dragging Luna, Aden and Roan onto the sand.

“Ontari, go get Echo to look after the ones who are wounded!” Lexa orders. She has noticed that Echo has skills as a healer and right now the ones who are wounded need a healer.

"Yes, commander!" 

Jrot tries to shake Clarke, Octavia and Lexa off his back.

“Stab your sword in his back and hold on!” Lexa shouts.

Octavia struggles to hold on. Her right arm is bleeding and hurting. “Lexa, I can’t hold on much longer.” She admits.

Lexa grasps Octavia’s hand when she sees that Octavia is about to fall. She clenches her other hand tighter around her sword. “Hold on Octavia!”

“We have to get Octavia out of here.” Clarke says.

Lexa nods.

Jrot spins in circles in the blood, making them fall.

Lexa grits her teeth. “We have to kill him!”

Octavia hits Jrot’s other eye with her sword, making him blind. She faints when Jrot’s teeth sink into her left arm, making both her arms bleed badly.

“No!!” Clarke screams. “Please don’t die, O.”

Ontari runs towards them and picks Octavia up to carry her out of the sea of blood.

Lexa grabs her wife’s hand. It is up to them now. She gives her wife a deep passionate kiss. “Clarke, my life is bound to yours.”

"Our love is stronger than his hate."

"You are right, Clarke."

"We have defeated enemies before."

"Yes, we have."

Clarke inhales deeply. "Our people need us."

"You are strong, Clarke."

Clarke squeezes her wife’s hand. “We can do this, together.”

Clarke is happy to have her wife on her side. She has known Lexa since they were ten and stranded on the island together. They got together when they were twelve and they have been together ever since. They went through so much together. There is nobody else she would rather be with if not Lexa. If she dies today, she will happy, knowing that she has a wife, a daughter and the other drifters. 

Lexa holds her sword, together with Clarke. “Together.” She repeats.

Lexa looks at her wife. She feels honored to fight on Clarke's side, but deep down she wishes Clarke wouldn't be standing next to her right now. She wants Clarke to be safe, happy and healthy. 

As one, they swing the sword at Jrot, cutting him multiple times.

Jrot retaliates with his teeth and his claws.

Lexa feels stronger with every move she makes with Clarke, as one. The love she feels for her wife and the love she receives make her stronger.

Clarke feels more powerful every second. Lexa gives her strength. Together they are protecting their people.

Jrot is blind, but he can smell Clarke and Lexa.

Lexa and Clarke sense that Jrot can smell them because they reek of pure love for each other.

Jrot lands his teeth deeply in Clarke’s side.

Clarke falls down, blood gashing from her side.

Lexa feels like her world just crumbled down. She takes Clarke’s hand. “Clarke, don’t leave me.”

“I love you, Lexa.” Clarke mumbles.

Lexa can see that Clarke is about to close her eyes. “I love you too, Clarke. Please, don’t leave me.”

Clarke gives Lexa’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I promise, I will find you in the next life.”

Lexa breaks down and sobs. “No, Clarke. Please, I need you in this life.”

Clarke places her hand against Lexa’s cheek. “Stay strong.” Her eyes close.

Jrot is spinning around in joy.

Lexa balls her fists. Blind rage overpowers her. She attacks Jrot with all she has.

After a while Lexa can’t tell if the blood is hers, his or simply from the sea of blood. Maybe it’s a mix.

Lexa cuts and slashes Jrot, seeking revenge. She plunges her sword deeply into Jrot’s heart. “This is for my people! This is for my family!"

She kicks her sword deeper into his heart "This is for my wife!” Her hands are shaking and her lips tremble.

Jrot screeches in pain. 

"My people deserved better!" Lexa growls. 

Jrot splinters into tiny pieces and turns to ash. The water at sea turns back to normal.

Lexa runs onto the sand where all the wounded ones are and where Clarke is.

Everyone is silent when Lexa drops down onto her knees next to her wife and cries.

Nobody dares to say anything.

They all know what this means.

The legend was true. The legend about the couple was true.

That couple was Lexa and Clarke. One had to fall and Clarke fell.

Lexa kisses her wife on the lips. “I should have died, not you.” She sobs onto Clarke’s chest. “I would do anything to trade places.”

The drifters and their allies gasp.

“Oh my god!!” Raven shrieks.

Lexa looks up.

Everyone looks shocked when a bright red glow is shining around Lexa and Clarke.

Clarke’s eyes are still closed when she speaks.

“I am the god of love. Your true love has defeated the sea monster. Too long I have seen Jrot slaughter innocent gays and deeply in love people. His bloodshed has end today.”

Lexa is listening but the voice is not Clarke. It is something or someone, speaking through her.

The voice continues to talk through Clarke. “One heart stopped beating. Lexa and Clarke fought as one. There are no longer two hearts beating. Their true love has bound their hearts as one.”

The red glow continues.

The drifters and their allies have no idea what’s going on when Clarke’s wounds are healing all by themselves.

Clarke opens her eyes and looks at Lexa. “I promised you I would find you.”

Lexa carefully hugs her wife, worried she’d hurt her somehow. Their lips meet.

Clarke looks at her glowing hands and at her wife’s glowing hands. She rushes to Octavia who is very badly wounded.

Echo shakes her head. “I don’t think Octavia will make it.”

Clarke takes Octavia’s hand. “I’m so sorry, O.” The red glow of Clarke’s hand spreads over Octavia’s body.

Octavia’s wounds heal and she wakes up.

Lexa's emotions overwhelm her and she hugs Octavia. "You fought well today, I am very proud of you."

Octavia looks at Lexa like she has seen a ghost. The commander is hugging her in front of everyone. 

“Wow you guys….” Raven smirks. “It looks like that red glow you got there has some rad healing powers.”

Clarke and Lexa take their time to place their hands on everyone who is wounded, healing them all.

When everyone is healed, the red glow is gone.

“Ah man, looks like you don’t get to keep it.” Raven sighs. “It would have been cool if you could keep it.”

Lexa stands up and clears her throat. “Drifters and allies, today we defeated the sea monster. We will know peace from this day onward.”

Raven points her finger at sea. “Not to burst that bubble of yours, but there’s a ship that looks like it belongs to pirates.”

Lexa turns around and sees the ship.

“MY NAME IS PIKE.” A loud voice calls out. “You will all surrender or die!!”

Lexa has had enough of this. “Raven, do you happen to have another one of those special bombs of yours?”

Raven smirks. “I like the way you think, commander.”

“Throw it at that ship.” Lexa commands.

Raven bows dramatically. “With pleasure.” She runs to her hut for one of her special bombs and decides to take two.

“Hey Pike, wanna party with us?” Raven shouts.

Lexa stares at Raven. What is she doing now?

“Surrender or die!!!” Pike shouts back. “I'm not here to party!”

Raven winks at her people and whispers. “Watch this.” She looks at Pike’s ship. “Too bad, Pike, it will be a BLAST!” With that, she throws her special bombs in the direction of Pike’s ship.

The drifters and their allies quickly drop down onto the sand for the impact. 

Pike’s ship blows up with a loud bang.

Raven wiggles her eyebrows. “And that’s how it’s done.”

Anya gives her wife a high five. “You’re awesome.”

“Mhm you bet I am!”

“I’m happy to be your ally and not your enemy.” Roan says.

Lexa extends her hand to Roan and Ontari. “Thank you both for fighting alongside with us today, along with your warriors.”

Roan smiles politely. “That is what allies and friends are for.”

“Let us celebrate!” Lexa announces. “We have defeated our enemies.”

The drifters and their allies build a campfire together and talk with each other.

Lexa stands up and holds her hands up to talk. 

"I have a few things to share. If I call your name, you will approach me." Lexa explains. "Octavia. 

Octavia stands up and approaches Lexa. 

"Octavia is a true warrior, strong and fierce. She is my right hand and I am proud of her." Lexa takes a dagger from her waistband. "My favorite dagger is yours now."

Octavia accepts it with a bright smile on her face. "Thank you, commander." She goes to sit back down on the tree log. 

"Raven." Lexa calls out. 

Raven approaches Lexa with a smirk on her face. 

"Raven fought well today. Her special bombs helped us." Lexa winks at Raven. "To Raven I offer the opportunity to request three pieces of technology when my father and Jake return to our island."

Raven pumps her fist in the air. "Cool gift, you rock, commander." She goes back to the tree log to sit down. 

"Roan." Lexa calls out. 

Roan is a bit surprised when he approaches Lexa. 

"Roan came here today to help us and he did." Lexa extends her hand to Roan. "I offer Roan my friendship."

Roan respectfully shakes Lexa's hand. "It has been an honor, commander."

"Ontari." Lexa calls out. 

Ontari carefully approaches Lexa. She knows Lexa doesn't really like her. 

"Ontari fought on our side today." Lexa extends her hand to Ontari. "I grant Ontari permission to visit us."

Ontari shakes Lexa's hand. "Thank you, commander."

Lexa looks around. "I am proud of all of you. Each and every single one of you has been strong today." She holds her hands up. "There is one more brave warrior I want to call forward."

The drifters and their allies listen intently. 

"Kai." Lexa calls out. 

Kai stands up and approaches Lexa. 

Lexa kneels down and puts one of her hands on Kai's shoulder. "Kai has been very brave today. He attacked the monster to protect his mother." She takes Kai's small hands in hers. "It is my honor to let you all know that Kai is now a warrior. Our youngest warrior." She reaches for her finest sword. "My finest sword, as a gift, for Kai."

Kai tries to take the sword, but it is slightly bigger than he is. He still tries his best to accept it with pride. 

Lexa chuckles. "Once you are older, it will be perfect for you."

Clarke looks at her wife.

“You’re staring, Clarke.”

“I know but you’re just so beautiful.”

Lexa kisses her wife. “Okay, Clarke. What is it that you want?”

Clarke takes Aqua in her arms and pouts. Aqua mimics her mother and pouts too.

Lexa sighs. She knows where this is going.

Clarke smiles and her eyes sparkle. “So Lexa, about that second child…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go, which I have yet to write. 
> 
> I wouldn't let them die, of course not.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is quite convincing and Lexa can't seem to say no. Aqua won't be an only child anymore.

Gustus arrives with his ship a month later, along with Jake and a few orphans. They’re both surprised when they see Roan and Ontari. When they hear about what happened they’re shocked.

“I’m so glad you’re safe, Clarke!” Jake hugs his daughter and strokes her back. “With everything that has been happening, I got a bit worried.”

Clarke smiles at her father. “I’m okay, dad. I’m a drifter, I’m a survivor. We all are survivors here.”

“I’m so proud of the woman you’ve become.” Jake releases Clarke from his hug and aims his attention to Lexa. “It’s good to see you again, Lexa.”

“It’s good to see you too, Jake.” Lexa replies politely.

Gustus opens his arms for Lexa, Anya and Aden. “I’ve missed you all.”

“Yes father, thank you for squeezing us.” Anya mocks.

Lexa gestures for Echo and Bellamy to approach her. “There are new orphans, make sure they get some food, new clothes and show them where they can sleep.”

“Right away, commander.” Bellamy replies with a wink.

Clarke kneels down in front of the orphans. She sees that they all look confused and a few even look as if they’re scared. It could be because of the drifters. The drifters can look a bit scary.

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re all home now, we will take care of you.” Clarke whispers. “You don’t have to be afraid.”

One of the older children is holding onto a young child.

Clarke reaches her arms out. She waits to see if the older child will give her the younger child or not. “Are you two related?”

The older child shakes her head.

“That little one clutched to her and didn’t want to let go.” Gustus explains.

Clarke carefully takes the young child in her arms. The second she picks him up, he wraps his arms around her neck.

“It’s okay.” Clarke strokes his back. “You’re safe.”

Lexa smiles at her wife when she sees Clarke pouting. When Aqua stands next to Clarke and pouts too, she knows what they’re doing. “Clarke…”

“Please, Lexa.” Clarke pleads.

Lexa rolls her eyes. “Jake, I think you are about to hear another surprise from your daughter.”

Jake gives her a confused look.

Lexa doesn’t hesitate to explain. “Our friend Roan and our allies on his island have brought us a few orphans two weeks ago. Clarke had already made it clear she wanted another child. When Roan brought them to us, Clarke ended up convincing me to keep not one but three of them as our own children.” She shifts her eyes between her wife and Jake. “At this point we have four children and now she’s pleading me for a fifth.”

“But Lexa….” Clarke groans. “Look at this boy in my arms, he needs someone to be his parent, he needs me… he needs us.”

Octavia bounces Emily on her hip and laughs at the situation. “Damn Clarke, you really like children.”

“Surprised she doesn’t adopt all of them.” Raven mocks.

Lexa shakes her head. “Don’t give my wife ideas like that.”

“It’s not my fault Roan and Ontari brought those cute little twin girls and that little boy and it’s not my fault your father and my dad brought this little boy right here.” Clarke defends herself.

“Okay Clarke, we can keep him as our son…” Lexa sighs. “This is the last child for us, okay?”

Clarke waves her hand. “Sure, fine.” She looks at her dad. “Does he have a name? How old is he?”

It was surprising for them to hear how often orphans didn’t seem to have a name, or at least not the younger ones.

“Two years old, no name.” Jake replies.

Raven smirks at Clarke. “You’re going to give him one of those weird names aren’t you?”

“Yeah Clarke, your other son is literally named Blue.” Octavia pitches in.

“That was actually Lexa’s idea!” Clarke defends herself.

Lexa shrugs. “Blue is my favorite color and you had asked me to choose a name that time.”

“Aqua is a not a bad name, is it? I know it means water, but come on we live on an island.” Clarke sighs. “And for the twin girls, Skye and Lily are pretty names okay.”

Raven points at the little boy in Clarke’s arms. “So what will you name him?”

“River.” Clarke replies with determination.

Raven snorts. “Really Clarke? River? Oh yeah, let’s go play in the river with River.”

Lexa sighs deeply. “Stop mocking our children, Raven.”

Raven holds her hands up. “Alright commander, relax.”

Jake looks at his daughter and her wife. “You two adopted five children?” He knew they had Aqua, but this is different.

“Well yes…” Clarke replies. She puts River down for a moment. “I’ll show them to you.”

“Anya, bring our children.” Lexa calls out.

Anya walks up to them with Lexa’s and Clarke’s children.

Clarke introduces her children one by one.

There’s Aqua, which Clarke and Lexa already had adopted. She’s a three year old little cutie with clear blue eyes and blonde slightly curly hair.

There’s Blue, their three year old son with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Then there’s Skye and Lily, who Anya is holding in her arms. They’re twin girls. One year old. Skye has blue eyes and blonde hair. Lily has brown hair and green eyes.

Lastly there’s River, two years old. He has brown hair and blue eyes.

Jake needs a moment to let it sink in. His daughter who he still knows as his little girl now has five children. It’s sweet how much Clarke cares about the children, but this is something special.

“I think Jake needs some water.” Octavia chuckles. “Not that I can blame him after hearing that his twenty year old daughter has five children.”

“Oh hush, O.” Clarke groans. “They’re all young it’s not so bad. Besides, we all sort of take care of the children when they arrive here. We’re all their guardians. Adopting them is nearly the same.”

“I’m glad to see some of the older drifters adopt some of the older children." Jake says. "For the older children it easily seems as if people only want the puppies, the young children, because they’re young and cute. Not that I blame any of you for not adopting the older ones, you’re still young.”

Clarke bites her lip. “Yeah dad, I understand. Perhaps some years from now Lexa and I can adopt some older children.”

“Clarke.” Lexa warns. “We already adopted five children.”

Octavia chuckles lightly. “Clarke, you have five young children, you’ll have your hands full.”

“I blame Roan and Ontari for bringing them here.” Clarke retorts.

“You never seemed to mind.” Roan replies.

Lexa holds her hands up. “Let us sit on the tree logs so each can share their adventures.”

Lexa walks over to Anya to take Skye and Lily in her arms. It gives her an odd feeling to have five children. She is the commander, leader of the drifters. At the same time, she is also a wife and a mother. She’s a friend to some and an ally to others. There’s a stoic, fierce and strong side of her and then there’s the sweet, tender, caring and fragile side.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke and Lexa go to the river with their children. Anya and Raven follow them with their son, Kai. Octavia and Lincoln tag along with their daughter, Emily.

Only Kai and Aqua can swim. The other children still have to learn. Emily, Skye and Lily are too young for that yet.

“Ah seven children in the river and six adults, and five of the children are Clarke’s and Lexa’s.” Raven says. “Imagine the children getting shipwrecked and ending up on another island together.”

“How can they get shipwrecked? We’re not even at sea.” Clarke replies. “It’s not possible.”

“It’s not like we’d never take them onto Gustus’ ship.”

“I doubt that would happen, Raven.”

“You never know, Clarke.”

Clarke shrugs.

The children are in baby swim seats, aside from Aqua and Kai who can swim.

Lexa sits down in the river with her wife in her arms. She enjoys moments like this. Now that they know peace, they can relax without having to worry about possible enemies. It also helped that since they defeated the last enemies, she always makes sure a few drifters keep guard at the beach, in case they spot a threat or anything at all.

“I’m happy I convinced you.” Clarke mumbles.

“You are quite convincing, Clarke.”

“Our children are beautiful.”

“Yes, they are.”

Clarke turns around and kisses her wife. “Do you mind having five children?”

Lexa licks her lips. “I didn’t think I would end up having five children or any children at all really. I never thought about it. It is nice. You’re my wife and I want you to be happy. I can tell you adore all the children.”

“Are you okay with being a mother?”

“It is nice to be more than the commander.”

“Lexa, you’re so much more than the commander.”

“I love you, Clarke and I love our family.”

Clarke hums. “I love you too and I love our family as well.”

Lexa carefully lifts Blue out of his baby swim seat. “Are you ready to teach our son how to swim, Clarke?”

Clarke smiles brightly. “Of course, Lexa.”

Together they gently let Blue float. Lexa holds her arms underneath him, in case he’d threaten to sink. Aqua swims next to Blue because she wants to show her brother how it’s done.

“That’s it, Blue.” Lexa coos. She picks him up and tickles him. “I knew you could do it.”

“Mama, stop.” Blue shrieks. “No tickles, mama.”

Lexa stands up and bends her fingers a bit while holding her arms up. “I am the tickle monster.” She splashes some water at the children and smiles as they coo and shriek. Their laughter is music to her ears.

Clarke pulls her wife in her arms. “I love you so much, you dork.”

Raven looks at Lexa, her eyes wide. “Well this is… our commander.”

Lexa glares at Raven and clasps her hands behind her back. “I am your commander.” Her voice is cold.

“Wow okay, it’s creepy how fast you switch between fluffy mother with a cuteness level that is sickening to stoic commander.”

Lexa gestures with her hands towards Kai, Aqua and Blue. “I think she needs tickles.” She points at Raven.

Raven shrieks when Kai, Aqua and Blue tickle her.

Anya laughs loudly. “Ah, Lexa is unleashing her wrath upon my wifey.”

“Babe, a little help here.” Raven whispers.

“The almighty Raven, bomb maker, unable to defend herself against three children.” Octavia mocks.

“Okay in my defense, Kai is a warrior.”

“Ah yes of course, we always are unable to defend ourselves against a warrior who reaches up to our knees.”

“Come on, O.” Raven groans.

Lexa clears her throat. “Kai will be joining our battle later today. It will be his first one.”

“Oh my god, Lexa!” Raven complains. “You can’t be serious, Kai is four! I know he’s a warrior and all that, but come on, all the others who battle are adults!”

“I am aware, Raven.” Lexa replies evenly. “That is why I will not allow the others to attack Kai. They may block the strikes Kai tries to make, not more.”

Raven sighs relieved. “Okay so who’s Kai battling against? Who’s team is he in? Is he in your team or in ours?”

Lexa thinks about it. She has Clarke and Aden in her team when she battles, while Anya has Raven and Octavia. That has always been their original team, though with all the new drifters, they choose a few who can be in their team for the battle.

“Bellamy and Indra wish to be in your team for the battle.” Lexa says. “Roan and Kai will be in my team.”

Later that day when the night falls, Raven goes inside her hut with a small bruise on her leg, which she has her son to thank for. Or well, she has Lexa to thank for it, for letting her son battle against her.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke walks inside her hut with Skye and Lily in her arms.

Lexa follows after her wife with River in her arms.

Aqua and Blue follow their mothers.

Their hut is bigger now since they have more children. They have their own hammock and they have three baby hammocks for their children.

Lexa puts River down for a moment to help her wife with Skye and Lily. They grab little fleece pajamas for their twins to sleep in. Once Skye and Lily are in their pajamas, Lexa and Clarke lay them down in their baby hammock and tuck them in.

Clarke grabs fleece pajamas for River and Blue, while Lexa grabs some for Aqua.

They have Gustus and Jake to thank for bringing them all those clothes and everything. It wasn’t all that bad that they sail back and forth to bring them things like clothes and food.

Clarke puts River and Blue in a baby hammock together. She smiles when they cuddle up with each other. She’s sure River will feel at home soon enough.

Lexa places Aqua in her baby hammock.

Clarke smiles at her wife when all their children are in their hammocks. She loves what will come next. She knows her wife always sings for the children.

Lexa stands behind her wife, wraps her arms around her waist and places her head on Clarke’s shoulder. She sings silently until their children fall asleep.

Clarke takes her wife’s hand and guides her outside their hut.

Every once in a while at night they go to the beach to watch the stars together. Sometimes a few other drifters do the same.

They sit in silence and listen to the waves at sea.

Lexa chuckles lightly when a tiny figure sits down next to them.

Clarke follows her wife’s gaze. “Looks like Kai snuck out again.”

Together they all lie down onto the sand and point at the stars.

“Some stars form shapes.” Clarke whispers.

“The nights here on our island are beautiful.”

“It feels good to have peace, after everything.”

“This island will always be our home, Clarke. I will do everything I can to make sure our peace continues.”

“Kai, where are you?” Raven whispers.

Clarke and Lexa chuckle. “He’s here with us.”

Raven looks down onto the sand. “Kai is so sneaky.” She picks Kai up to go back to her hut.

Clarke turns to her side and props herself up on her elbow. “It looks like we’re alone now.”

Lexa turns her face to look at her wife. “It appears so.”

Clarke leans in and kisses her wife. “We should kiss more.”

“I accept your suggestion.”

“Oh do you now?” Clarke smiles at her wife.

Lexa gently pushes her wife down onto the sand and kisses her. “Mhm yes, I do.”

Clarke slides her hands under her wife’s shirt. “I still can’t believe you got those birds and names tattooed on your back a week ago.”

“Each and every single one is special, Clarke. I will ask Roan to send his tattoo artist to our island again, I need another one for River.”

Clarke’s eyes get teary and a bit glassy. “It’s so beautiful that you have a bird tattooed on your back for each one of our children and their names and that you have one for me as well.”

“Family is important, Clarke. Those tattoos are valuable, like our family.”

“It will be the sixth bird you’ll get tattooed.”

Lexa cups her wife’s cheek. “I suggest you do not try to convince me to have more children.” She gives Clarke a soft kiss. “There is only so much space on my back.”

Clarke eyes her wife. “Well… there’s always your arms and your legs and…”

“You are unbelievable, Clarke.”

“I also like the tattoo on your wrist, the one that looks like a steering wheel of a ship.”

Lexa nods. “That is to symbolize that I am a drifter.”

“I’m surprised you don’t demand every drifter to get that one. We do the blood oath, after all.”

“I would not force people to get a tattoo. Their body is their choice.”

“This is why I love you.” Clarke beams. “I also love you because you’re an amazing wife and you’re a great mother.”

Lexa cuddles with Clarke onto the sand. They fall asleep together.

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia gently nudges Lexa and Clarke. “Good morning, lovebirds.”

Lexa and Clarke open their eyes. Octavia is standing next to them with Emily in her arms.

Clarke jerks up. “Lexa, we fell asleep on the beach.”

Lexa gets up. “We should get our children for breakfast.” She looks around and is relieved to see not many drifters are around.

“No worries, I’m the only one who saw you two cuddled up together.” Octavia whispers. “It was sweet to see.”

Lexa shoots Octavia a look. “Do not tell anyone.”

“I won’t, commander.” Octavia winks. “I’m your right hand, I wouldn’t betray you like that.”

Raven and Anya walk out of their hut with Kai.

“Commander, it’s good that I saw you getting out of your hut, I want to talk with you!” Octavia lies quickly to cover for Lexa.

“You’re a bad liar, O.” Raven says. “I already saw them last night when Kai snuck out for a second time. I know they slept on the beach.”

Anya softly elbows Raven to shut her up.

Lexa mutters when she follows her wife to their hut to prepare their children for breakfast.

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia laughs at the look on Aden’s face when they sort of have to babysit Clarke’s and Lexa’s children. With Aden being Clarke’s right hand and she being Lexa’s right hand, they sometimes had extra tasks, such as watching Clarke’s and Lexa’s children or to help them watch the children.

Aden sees a girl from Roan’s island. The girl is one of Roan’s warriors in training and Aden blushes each time he sees her. He has seen her a few times, but he’s too shy to approach her.

Octavia sees Aden blushing. “Aden, why don’t you go talk to her?”

“We are watching Clarke’s and Lexa’s children.”

“Come on, Aden. That’s a weak excuse.” Octavia rolls her eyes. “I’ve seen you staring at that girl so many times since she’s been on our island with Roan.”

“I’m not staring, I’m observing.” Aden replies.

“God, you sound like Lexa, no wonder you’re her brother.” Octavia whispers. “Aden, every adult drifter is pretty much hitched or together with someone. I’ve never seen you with anyone.”

“You are excellent at making me less nervous.” Aden replies sarcastically.

“Walk over to her and say hi.” Octavia gives Aden a soft push. “Go on, I’ll watch the children.”

Octavia realizes that this means she’ll have to watch Clarke’s and Lexa’s five children on her own and she also has Emily. That makes six little children. She watches as Aden slowly walks up to the girl.

When Aden walks back a short moment later, Octavia is curious. “So what did you say to her?”

“I said hi.”

“And?”

“That’s it, I said hi.”

“Oh my god, Aden.” Octavia groans. “Unbelievable.”

Aden arches his eyebrow. “You told me to say hi.”

“Yeah but… oh god, I mean like say hi and talk to her, like an actual conversation, with actual words.” Octavia rolls her eyes. “Did you at least get her name?”

“Uh…”

“Hey girl over there!” Octavia shouts. “Yes hello, you, come here for a second!”

Aden’s face pales when the girl runs over to see what Octavia wants.

“Hello, I’m Octavia.” Octavia reaches her hand out to the girl.

“I know. You’re the commander’s right hand.” The girl replies.

“Yup that’s me.” Octavia points at Aden. “So this is Aden and what’s your name?”

“Oh I’m sorry, where are my manners.” The girl replies. “My name is Ellis.”

“Aden wants to talk to you.”

Octavia gathers the children and winks at Aden.

Aden looks like he’s frozen.

Octavia glances at Aden and Ellis from a distance while watching the children.

“Are you spying on my brother?”

Octavia jumps up when Lexa appears behind her. “Uh I am… observing?”

“I am happy for Aden. It was sad to see that he never seemed to have anyone.”

Octavia nods. “I told him to say hi to her and then he literally only said hi and nothing else.”

Lexa lets out a raspy laugh. “On another topic, since you are watching the children, where is Aqua?”

Octavia turns around to look at the children and she doesn’t see Aqua. “Oh my god, no.”

Clarke laughs and appears from behind a tree with Aqua in her arms. “You’re so mean, Lexa.”

Octavia gives Lexa a push. “That was mean! I was worried I actually lost her!”

“You could have lost one of the children.” Lexa replies.

“I’m a warrior, not a babysitter.”

“You love children just as much as I do, O.” Clarke says.

Octavia rolls her eyes. “Last time I counted I have one kid and you have five kids.”

“If we can all stop bickering now…” Lexa whispers. “… We can wat- I mean, observe Aden.”

“Y’all are too obvious.” Raven smirks.

“Who are watching?” Anya whispers.

Lexa turns around to look at them. “If we are all going to stand here, whispering and looking in Aden’s direction, then we are obvious, yes.”

“I wonder when their wedding will be.” Raven whispers.

“They literally just started talking to each other.” Octavia replies. “I give them a few weeks.”

“I like her auburn hair and her freckles.”

“Raven, you’re married.” Octavia shrugs. “But yeah, she looks nice.”

“I said I like her hair and her freckles I didn’t say I want to make love to her or something.”

“She looks cute.” Lexa whispers.

“See, O? I’m not the only one.” Raven whispers.

“I heard she’s Aden’s age.” Clarke chimes in.

Octavia nudges them. “Hey guys, the children are staring at us.”

“That’s probably because we’re staring at Aden and Ellis.” Raven replies.

Lexa turns around to pick Skye and Lily up who were sitting on the sand. “My two little princesses.” She whispers.

Aqua tugs at Lexa’s pants. “What about me, mama?”

“Oh my bad, I mean my three little princesses.” Lexa looks at Clarke. “And my queen.”

“What am I, mama?” Blue asks.

“You and River are our little princes.”

“Do we get a princess later?”

Lexa licks her lips. The children are still so young. “Well Blue, when you grow up you could have a princess or even a prince.”

Blue looks at Lexa with his eyes full of wonder. “I can?”

“Yes, of course.” Lexa replies. “Your mama loves your mommy very much.”

“You know, if you two keep adopting children, there will be no children left for them to be with when they grow up.” Raven mocks. “Think about it. Kai and Emily are already out ruled because they’re family.”

“There will be plenty of options.” Lexa replies evenly.

Raven aims her attention to Clarke. “So Clarke, that invitation of your mother to visit her for a few weeks with your little family, will you take it?”

“I’m not sure. She knows about Aqua, but she doesn’t know about the other four yet.”

Clarke isn’t sure what do yet. Her mother invited her. Her dad had been the one to let her know that she’s been invited along with Lexa and Aqua. Her dad said it would be her decision to make and if she’d say yes, she could sail with Gustus and her dad to go visit her mother. Then a few weeks later Gustus and her dad would sail them all back to their island.

Her mother has been accepting that she has a wife and that she has Aqua, but if she will accept that she has four more children, she doesn’t know. Her mother wants her to meet Kane, the man she married. Apparently she can even bring some friends if she likes.

Lexa looks at her wife. “You can choose, Clarke. Whatever decision you make, I will follow you.”

“It will be so much different there. It’s so peaceful here and over there it can be so… stressful. Our children have never been there. Our children are used to the sea on our island.” Clarke sighs. “Octavia, would you come with us?”

Octavia takes a deep breath. “Uh yeah I think I can go with you with Lincoln and Emily.”

“Raven what about you?” Clarke asks.

“Uh yeah, sure why not. I’ll go with you with Anya and Kai.”

“We can discuss this with the other drifters to see who is going with us.” Lexa suggests. “I will have to make sure I can put someone responsible in charge while we are gone.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Drifters, I gathered you all here around the campfire to announce a few things.” Lexa’s voice is strong and loud.

“Some of us, including my wife and me, will be away for a few weeks. We will be sailing out to civilization.”

Some of the drifters gasp, shocked.

Lexa looks around. “Aden will be in charge while we are gone.”

Aden had already made it known that he had no intention of joining their trip.

Lexa is okay with Aden not wanting to tag along. That gives her the chance to leave him in charge. She knows Aden will do well in her absence. Anya and Raven will tag along, with their son Kai. Lincoln and Octavia will tag along too, with their daughter Emily. Indra has offered to go as well.

“You will all do as Aden says while I am gone.” Lexa commands. “Roan, our ally and friend, will you assist my brother when needed?”

“Yes, commander.” Roan replies.

“Good, it is settled. We will pack our bags and tomorrow we will sail out.”

Lexa flicks her wrist to dismiss them all. She goes to her hut with her wife to pack.

“I’m a bit nervous.” Clarke admits.

“I will be right there with you, Clarke.”

“I hope she’s not going to freak out again, like she did in the past.” Clarke sighs at the memory. “Even my dad seemed shocked when he heard that we have five children. He took it well, but his face said enough.”

Lexa squeezes her wife’s hand. “If your mother is going to be troublesome, we can leave at any moment you would like.” She already made sure Gustus and Jake will stay around in case they wish to leave. “When you say the word, we will leave, no questions asked.”

“You’re amazing, Lexa.”

“So I’ve heard.” Lexa smiles and kisses her wife. “You never fail to remind me.”

“I wonder if my mother is happy with her husband. It’s still tough to understand why she divorced my dad and married someone else.”

Lexa kisses the crown of Clarke’s head to offer her silent support.

 

* * *

 

 

Gustus and Jake help to put the bags and the suitcases on board of Gustus’ ship.

Lexa appreciates the tiny life vests they give her to use for the children. She makes sure the children are all strapped up really well.

“I will hand you the children one by one.” Lexa says to her father and to Jake.

Gustus and Jake stand on the deck of Gustus’ ship.

Lexa carefully picks her children up one by one and hands them to her father and to Jake.

Octavia lifts Emily up.

Raven lifts Kai up.

When the children are on board, Clarke, Lexa, Raven, Anya, Octavia, Lincoln and Indra go on board too.

“Kai seems a bit on edge.” Raven sighs. “I don’t think he’ll like being away from our home.”

Lexa watches the waves at sea while they sail away, away from their home.

Bit by bit they’re sailing further away from their island.

It feels like they’re drifting all over again.

Once it was on a door.

Now it’s on a ship.

Once again away from home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter. Yup, clexa has five kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts? :)
> 
> ***DO NOT REPOST ANY OF MY STORIES ANYWHERE EVER, I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS***


End file.
